Destinados S3
by Aryantha
Summary: Vincent y Catherine inician una nueva vida juntos..¿qué les deparará el destino?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

_**1945**_

Martha Montgomery volvió a su casa emocionada. Había visto la edición especial del NewYork Times y no cabía en si de gozo. Frank volvería pronto.

Había sido un año muy largo, pensando continuamente si aquello acabaría y él podría regresar..Pero había ocurrido. Alemania se rindió a los aliados.

Era sin lugar a dudas, uno de los días mas felices de su vida.

Llevaban poco mas de tres años casados cuando Frank se alistó.

Lo hizo nada mas entrar EEUU en la contienda. La humillación sufrida en Pearl Harbour había sido demasiado para un patriota como el; no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como otros daban la vida por su país..

Martha, al principio lo llevo muy mal, pero la sorpresa que le esperaba hizo que todo cambiase. 20 días después de que Frank partiera para Europa se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Ahora, Jaime era un bebe gordo y sonrosado de 4 meses y medio de edad.. y todavía no conocía a su padre; pero ahora, pronto iba a hacerlo.

Salio de casa de los Rostchild, donde trabajaba como institutriz, y se dirigió a la parada del autobús que la acercaría a Brooklyn. Llevaba mas de dos años trabajando como institutriz para los hijos gemelos de la familia. La zona rica de Riverside Drive, no le venía muy bien, pero era dinero y además, le habían guardado el puesto los 15 días que estuvo de baja después del parto.

Estaba llegando a la parada. Eran las 9 de la noche y solo se cruzó con el chófer de los Hyatt, que la saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Paso cerca del 149 de R. Drive, donde estaba la vieja harinera con su gran chimenea de ladrillos. Siempre que pasaba por ahí sentía un escalofrío. Esa chimenea proyectaba una enorme sombra que envolvía todo a su alrededor con una inquietante oscuridad.

Apretó el paso todo lo que pudo.. por la noche todavía le daba mas miedo pasar por ahí.

La parada del autobús que la llevaría a casa, con su pequeño estaba a poco mas de 200 metros...pero Martha nunca llegó a su destino... las sombras se la tragaron.

Fue dada por desaparecida dos días después. Investigaron todo lo que pudieron, sobre todo cuando, una semana mas tarde su esposo regreso de la guerra convertido en héroe, pero nunca hallaron nada, ningún rastro que les llevara a Martha.

Su expediente, igual que el de muchos otros, fue depositado en un almacén de una de las comisarias de Nueva York. Y ahí estuvo, olvidado, durante 69 años.

**Capitulo 1**

**2014**

Encima de la mesa de Tess no cabía un papel mas.

No había visto tantos expedientes juntos en su vida. Y debía dar gracias a Dios de que el sistema informático de la policía de Nueva York llevara años digitalizándolos. Ahí solo estaban los que coincidían con su petición antes de 1971.

Menos mal. Aún así eran una barbaridad. No podía creérselo. La cosa pintaba bastante peor de lo que pensaba.

¿Como había llegado a eso?

Lo que había sido una necesidad de ocupar su tiempo mientras Cat estaba fuera, se había convertido en algo jamás imaginado.

Tenia un montón de expedientes por cerrar y había decidido que mientras no tenia ningún caso, se dedicaría a terminar con el papeleo.

Pero, mientras, metía en el ordenador los datos de un adolescente desaparecido, Brian Mathews, que no había sido encontrado, se fijó, en que había sido visto por ultima vez, cerca del 149 de Riverside Drive, el laboratorio de Sam. Eso le chocó bastante y lo anotó en su agenda.

Al día siguiente, encontró otro caso. Una mujer de unos 60 años, había desaparecido en la misma zona, 2 meses antes que Brian.

Esa mañana, solo se dedicó a buscar expedientes sin resolver de gente que había desaparecido cerca del laboratorio de Sam..Después de tres horas de exhaustiva búsqueda informática lo que descubrió la dejó helada.

Cogió la chaqueta, las llaves del coche y fue a casa de Jt; tenía que contárselo.

Cuando llegó se lo encontró hablando por teléfono. Nada mas verla le hizo señales para que esperara. Se quitó el abrigo mientras tanto y lo dejó en el sillón.

-¿Me está diciendo que tiene que contactar con los dueños de la casa?...-esperó, mientras le contestaban al otro lado de la linea.- de acuerdo.. ¿me llamará al teléfono que le he dado en cuanto sepa algo?... muy bien, muchas gracias..-colgó.

Miró a Tess y fue hacia ella después de dejar el teléfono encima de la mesa. Le dio un largo beso.

-Te he echado de menos.- le dijo.-..no sabía que me había liado con una mujer tan ocupada.

Tess sonrió y se apartó un poco.

-Te le advertí... soy complicada y difícil de dominar..

-¿Quién quiere dominarte? Solo quiero verte todos los días..-Jt intentó agarrarla pero Tess se escapó.

-Eso es dominar.. .- le aclaró.

Se dio por vencido.

-Tu ganas...-le dijo poniéndose serio.

Ella lo miró algo avergonzada.

-Jt, lo siento.. .- empezó a gesticular.- tienes que entenderme... no estoy acostumbrada a una relación como esta...

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta?.- seguía estando serio.

Le costó contestar.

-Es normal...

El se sonrió divertido. Fue esta ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré todo el espacio que necesites... y cuando estés preparada para una relación "normal" ya sabes donde me tienes...-la besó sutilmente en la boca.- .. pero eso no quita para que me moleste estar dos días sin verte...

Ella le acarició los hombros.

-Si supieras lo que he descubierto en estos dos días te ibas a caer de espaldas..Hasta yo estoy asustada...

El la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué has encontrado?

Se sentaron los dos en el sofá.

-Bueno, es difícil de creer pero tiene que ver con el laboratorio de Sam..

-¿Con el laboratorio?

Tess asintió.

-Desde que Vincent desapareció, como bien sabes, Cat y yo empezamos a trabajar con casos de personas desaparecidas...- le fue explicando a Jt. El asintió.- ..el caso es que, decidí que aprovechando que estoy sin compañera estos días, podía ponerme a terminar todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente. Vamos, cerrar expedientes..tanto los casos resueltos como los sin resolver...

-O sea, que no has venido a verme ni me has llamado por trabajo...- sonrió.

-Por favor.. no me lo hagas mas difícil... no he venido y punto.

Jt levantó las manos.

-De acuerdo no incordio mas.. sigue..

Tess se aclaró la garganta. Al notarlo, Jt se levantó y fue a la nevera a por dos cervezas.

-El caso es que encontré, era de un niño de 16 años que desapareció, justo enfrente del 149 de Riverside Drive...-Jt le ofreció la cerveza, ella la cogió y le dio un buen trago.- .. era un caso sin resolver. No había nada.. ninguna pista... ningún testigo.. nada.. se esfumo cuando volvía de entrenar con su equipo de baloncesto.. él y su bici...- Dejó la botella encima de la mesa.

-Cuando estaba haciendo el informe me llamó bastante la atención... por la coincidencia, pero bueno no le dí mayor importancia..

-¿Por qué no le diste importancia, sabiendo lo que sabes?.- le preguntó él muy serio, dejando también la cerveza en la mesa.

Tess se mordió los labios.

-Jt, tienes que tener en cuenta que en una investigación policial de una desaparición, lo que menos importa es el lugar donde se les ve la última vez.. porque puede ser el último lugar donde alguien los vio y no tener nada que ver con el lugar donde pueden encontrarlos después..es una pista pero, para nada es concluyente..

El asintió.

-Lo malo, es que ayer encontré otro caso... esta vez era una anciana de unos 70 años.. también había desaparecido cerca del laboratorio.. pero está vez había testigos que la vieron doblar la esquina y testigos que no la vieron a aparecer por el otro lado.. Iba con un grupo de ancianos que paseaban por la zona.. con lo cual la búsqueda se acotaba bastante... ¡Ah! y era de día...Esta desaparición ocurrió tres meses antes que la del chaval...

-¿Y que pasó? ¿No averiguasteis nada cuando fuisteis ah?í...-Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

-No... en principio era nuestro caso.. pero coincidió con la aparición de Vincent en escena otra vez.. y ya sabes.. dispersión total.. si Cat ya lo estaba, a partir de entonces ni te cuento...Se lo dieron a otra pareja, que no lo resolvió. El caso es que esta coincidencia, me mosqueo un poco, y me puse a buscar en la base de datos de la policía de Nueva York, casos de desapariciones en ese lugar...- se calló mirando fijamente a Jt. Cogió la cerveza y la terminó de otro trago.

-¿Tan malo es?.- le pregunto el visiblemente intrigado.

Tess respiró hondo.

-Jt... .- le cogió la mano. El la agarró con fuerza.-...la base de datos tiene los expedientes digitalizados desde 1971 hasta ahora...unos 43 años de casos..Los he cotejado todos y he encontrado que en ese lugar fueron vistas por ultima vez, mas de 344 personas., invariablemente 8 cada año.. y todo son casos sin revolver...El último es Brian Mathews, el chaval que venia de entrenar, hace dos meses y medio.. el primero de este año.. y la anciana.. fue la ultima del año pasado..

Jt no sabía que decir..

-Eso no pueden ser coincidencias... jamás...

Tess le apretó la mano mas todavía.

-Espera, aún no he terminado...he pensado hacer una petición, ahora mismo, a todas las comisarias de la ciudad para pedir expedientes de los casos que coincidan con esa dirección.. casos anteriores a 1971...

-¿En mas comisarias?

-Si, ten en cuenta que todo depende de donde se puso la denuncia...Hay que buscar referencias en denuncias puestas en todo Nueva York...Es muy difícil que alguien puede encontrar lo que los une, 8 casos al año pueden pasar desapercibidos si no se dejan pistas...el tiempo lo diluye todo...- Respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar..- el problema es que me da miedo..

Jt sonrió y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

-¿Desde cuando Tess Vargas le tiene miedo a algo, salvo a las relaciones normales, claro?

-¡Jt!...-ella agachó la cabeza.-..¿sabes lo que podíamos encontrar, si esto es lo que parece?,... un autentico horror... Hablamos de desapariciones en serie, controladas en número, de muchísima gente...y todo ello relacionado con Vincent y con Cat... y por ende con nosotros...- se apoyó ella también en el respaldo del sofá. No soltó en un ningún momento su mano de la de Jt.- … no se que hacer.. por una parte sé que es lo que tenemos que hacer.. pero por otra.. es como abrir la caja de Pandora...

El se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La miró fijamente quitándole un mechón de pelo que le caía en los ojos.

-Tess harás lo correcto y lo sabes...- le dio un beso, esta vez ella no se apartó y lo disfrutó tanto como él.-... y me tienes a mi para ayudarte y apoyarte en todo lo que sea necesario... por lo menos hasta que venga el "chico grande" y su "esposa"..

Ella lo miró como nunca antes lo había mirado.

-A veces... que conste que solo a veces, pienso, que no se que sería de mí, si tu no estuvieras conmigo ahora...-y esta vez, fue ella la que lo beso..

Y por esta razón, un día después, esa montaña de expedientes se amontonaba encima de su mesa y de la de Cat.

Una nota manuscrita los acompañaba. "Aqui tienes desde 1930 hasta 1970 antes no hay constancia de nada. En total, 320 casos. Firmado, tu capitán". Tess se llevó la mano a la boca mientas hacia el calculo.. 8 desapariciones por año. Todos sin resolver.

Colgó la chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla y se sentó. Miro los expedientes con curiosidad, respeto y un profundo temor... Cerró los ojos, cogió fuerzas y abrió el que mas cerca tenía.

_"Martha Montgomery._

_Fecha de la desaparición: 9/5/1945._

_Vista por ultima vez en las inmediaciones del nº149 de Riverside Drive sobre las 21:30 ….."_

* * *

Vincent recorría con su mano la pierna de Cat. A la luz del fuego de la chimenea, parecía terciopelo y al tacto todavía lo parecía mas.

Estaban tumbados en la alfombra del salón, Vincent encima de Cat, completamente desnudos, besándose con pasión y acariciándose mutuamente... Era el único lugar de la cabaña donde todavía no habían hecho el amor pero, desde luego, iba a dejar de serlo.

Tess y Jt les habían regalado, por su boda, esta pequeña luna de miel, en un complejo turístico en pleno centro del bosque de Cedar Woods... Les habían reservado una cabaña que tenía la mas cercana a casi 200 metros.. Era como estar solo en medio de la naturaleza.

Habían llegado la misma noche del día que se casaron.

Cat había ido a la comisaria a mostrar los papeles de la boda para solicitar a su jefe la licencia que correspondía por matrimonio.. El capitán la había mirado con recelo, pero como conocía la historia, había cedido a darle 5 días...Salio disparada de allí y se montó en el coche, donde la esperaba su flamante marido. Condujeron todo la tarde hasta llegar allí.

En el trayecto la llamó su capitán para decirle que su padre se había fugado del hospital. Después de colgar apagó el teléfono e hizo lo mismo con el de Vincent. Nadie los iba a molestar...Nadie..

Fue el mejor regalo que pudieron hacerles.

Entraron las bolsas con comida, que habían comprado, y las dejaron encima de la encimera de la cocina. La cabaña era pequeña, apenas una cocina con una mesa en medio, abierta a un salón, el cual, estaba presidido por una magnifica chimenea..Un sillón y un sofá era el mobiliario, tampoco cabía mucho mas.. Habían puesto una TV plana agarrada a la pared.

No la iban a ver mucho... Tenían cosas mejores que hacer. Y vaya, si las hicieron.

Nada mas llegar, después de sacar todas las cosas del coche y meterlas dentro, Vincent llevó a Cat en brazos al dormitorio y la tumbó en la cama. Se empezaron a desnudar sin hablar... no les hacia falta.. sabían lo que querían.

Ya no se levantaron de la cama hasta el día siguiente...Se dieron una vuelta por el bosque respirando aire limpio y sintiéndose libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hablaron de muchas cosas, por supuesto de su futuro y de todo aquello que les había pasado en los últimos meses. Pero sobre todo disfrutaron de la soledad.

Volvieron a la cabaña e hicieron la comida juntos. Ninguno de lo dos se caracterizaba por saber cocinar, pero consiguieron hacer algo comestible después de varios intentos.

Después de comer, Cat se puso a fregar.. pero no pudo terminar.. en un determinado momento, Vincent tiró al suelo todo lo que había en al isla de la cocina y se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella..

Cat, al mirarlo, solo podía pensar en que la expresión del rostro de Vincent era como si hubiera salido de caza y ella fuera la presa.

Vin llegó hasta ella la levantó, la sentó en la isla y se colocó entre sus piernas.. Se fueron besando sin importarles nada.. Se fueron quitando la ropa todo lo deprisa que pudieron, cuando acabaron Vincent le abrió a otra vez las piernas y sin esperar mas la penetró. La levantó mientras ella apoyaba las manos en la fría superficie de la isla acercándose y alejándose de él..

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del placer que él le daba. Vincent aprovechó ese momento para besarle el cuello, moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella... Cuando no pudo mas Cat, se incorporó, se agarró fuertemente a su cuello y buscó su boca, aumentado ambos el ritmo.

Vincent sintió su orgasmo justo un momento antes que Cat... Siguieron moviéndose hasta que el cansancio pudo con ambos. Se dejaron caer en la mesa..

Vincent apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Cat.. Oía su corazón latiendo a 1000 por hora...No podía vivir sin ese sonido en su vida..Bajo la cabeza, besó sus pechos, besó su ombligo y volvió a subir hacia sus labios. Cat lo recibió encantada...

Así pasaron los tres días siguientes. Hubo mucho amor, muchísima pasión y se permitieron ser felices.

Y ahora, estaban pasando su ultima noche.

Habían cenado a la luz de la chimenea. Una cosa llevo a otra y acabaron desnudos en la alfombra...y la cena a medio comer.

Cat acariciaba la espalda de Vincent, mientras lo besaba, recorriendola con la punta de sus dedos. Disfrutaba sintiendo su peso repartido por todo el cuerpo, pero en un momento determinado decidió que quería cambiar.

Empujó a Vincent para que se saliera de encima de ella y lo tumbó de espaldas. Se sentó encima de él. Apoyó las manos en su musculoso pecho y empezó a moverse. Fue haciéndolo muy lentamente, mientras veía la expresión de su rostro. Vincent colocó las manos en sus caderas y la ayudo a moverse.

Cuando ya estaban más que excitados, metió la mano entre ellos, acariciando lo que toda mujer quiere que le acaricien. La combinación de las dos sensaciones fue demasiado para Cat.. Aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras Vincent hacia lo mismo con sus caricias... Cat sintió el orgasmo sin poder hacer nada para alargar la experiencia, por mucho que quisiera.

Cuando Vincent vio que había parado de moverse, la agarró fuerte por la cintura y la tumbó de espaldas. Ella ya no podía seguir, estaba saciada, pero él sí, él todavía tenia cuerda.. se movió dentro de ella, mientras le agarraba las manos por encima de su cabeza...Metió la cabeza entre sus pechos y empezó a saborear su piel... Cat solo podía gemir mordiéndose los labios... Notó como los movimientos de Vin cada vez eran mas rápidos.. De repente paró... la miró a los ojos y dio un ultimo empujón... su expresión cambio.. se agachó y mordió uno de lo pezones de Cat.. ella arqueó la espalda extasiada por la mezcla de placer y de dolor y él ya no pudo a aguantar mas..

Vincent se dejó caer agotado. Cat intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Estuvieron un rato cogidos de la mano mirando el techo. No podían decir nada.. Eran demasiadas cosas las que sentían.

Vincent apoyó su codo en la alfombra y se incorporó de medio lado para mirarla.

-Tendremos que bajar el ritmo o vamos a acabar el uno con el otro...- le dijo.

-Si, deberíamos hacerlo...- ella sonrió y lo miró a su vez.- .. todo esto no puede ser sano.

Vincent se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Bueno, digamos que estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido.. a

Además no se cuanto tardaremos en tener una chimenea cerca...

Ella le acarició el rostro. A la luz del fuego estaba especialmente divino, su piel tenia un todo dorado que le hacia desear tocarlo.

-Si, eso es verdad.. pero no podemos olvidar...-se mordió lo labios..- los otros momentos...la bañera.. la mesa de la cocina.. el sofá..

-¡O si el sofá!.- la miro con una expresión divertida.- ¡ah! Nos olvidamos del porche...

Cat agachó la cabeza para evitar que viera como se sonrojaba.

-¡Eh! ahora te vas a poner tímida...- le recriminó en broma.- ..me hiciste aullar...

Cat río.

-... a la luna.-

-Si, a la luna...- la beso deslizando su lengua entre sus labios.

Ella lo apartó apoyando la mano en su pecho y acariciándolo.

-Sé que esto es maravilloso, pero.. mañana se acaba.. volvemos a la realidad...-en sus ojos había tristeza pero también esperanza.- tenemos que empezar a pensar que va a ser de nosotros.

Vincent se volvió a tumbar en la alfombra. Cat apoyó la cabeza en su pecho sin de dejar de acariciarlo.

-Lo primero...¿quieres comprar esa casa?.- le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

-Si, lo quiero intentar.. espero que Jt haya averiguado algo...

-¿Crees que bastará con 150.000 dolares?

-Es todo lo que tengo... Es lo que me dejo mi padre cuando murió, más lo poco que yo pude ahorrar..

Lo miró.

-Se que no estas muy convencido..

El negó con la cabeza.

-Catherine.. no es que no este convencido, es que.. es una casa que necesita reformas en profundidad.. 3 meses mínimo para poder entrar a vivir...

-Si, lo se.. pero no me importa...podemos ir haciéndolo poco a poco.

Vin puso cara de asombro.

-¿¡Como que podemos!? Te recuerdo que yo "era" médico.. no tengo no idea de carpintería..

Ella río abiertamente..

-Ya.. pero puedes aprender... ahora con Internet y youtube, es coser y cantar.

-¿Youtube?.- no pudo evitar reírse él también...- no se para que digo nada, vas a hacer lo que te de la gana..- suspiró resignado.- Puedes contar con el poco dinero del que dispongo.. No en vano también va a ser mi casa..- empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

Ella lo besó.

-Gracias, exacto va a ser nuestra casa...- su expresión cambio de repente. aparte de eso... también tengo que hablar con Heather.. llamar a Dana...leer los diarios de Rebecca y volver a trabajar porque me van a acabar echando...

Vincent la tumbó otra vez en la alfombra y le puso un dedo en la boca.

-No pienses en eso ahora.. piensa solo en nosotros...

Ella lo miró. El fuego se reflejaba en sus maravillosos ojos verdes.. era verdad.. era su ultima noche no podían desperdiciarla con "el futuro".. lo que importaba era el presente..

Le acarició los labios lentamente.

-Vincent, te amo mas allá de cualquier limite que cualquier persona haya imaginado*, tenlo siempre presente..- le dijo con las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos.

El cogió su mano y besó sus dedos.

-Cat, te amo mas allá de cualquier limite que cualquier persona haya imaginado*.- repitió él.- ... y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo.

Los dos sonrieron a la vez, antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso.

* Frases de Sonia Sanchez..Gracias Sonia...

* * *

En un domicilio de la alta sociedad de Washington sonó un teléfono a las 3:00 am. El titular de la linea se levantó a cogerlo francamente molesto.

-¿Quién demonios es?

-Soy yo.. tenemos problemas..

-Explícate..

-Una detective de la 125 ha pedido todos los expedientes de personas desaparecidas cerca del primer laboratorio... 80 años de expedientes...

En el otro lado de la linea se hizo el silencio.

-¿La detective Chandler?

-No.. ella esta ocupada con su "marido".. Ha sido su compañera.- le aclaró.

Otra vez silencio.

-Bien... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...y no pienso repetírtelo...Esto se nos esta escapando de las manos..

-De acuerdo.. Así lo haré..

Ambos colgaron a la vez.

* * *

Nicholas estaba sentado en el mercedes, vigilando con unos prismáticas cierta cabaña en el bosque.. No era un trabajo divertido teniendo en cuanta que los ocupantes prácticamente no habían salido de allí en cuatro días... y una vez que habían salido, decidió que era mejor guardar los prismáticos de visión nocturna...necesitaban intimidad.

El amor.. ¡qué bonito era! y¡qué problemas daba!.

Sacó un sándwich y una cerveza de la nevera portátil, que llevaba siempre en el asiento de atrás. Estiro un poco los brazos y se preparó para comer.

Bob le había encargado que vigilara a su hija. No querían sorpresas después de lo que había pasado con lo hermanos Franco.

La chica le caía bien. Era la primera mujer que entraba en el circulo en mucho tiempo, aunque ella no lo supiera.

La última había sido Mary. Aún le dolía recordarla y habían pasado casi 7 años desde que esa bala le atravesó el corazón. Su amiga, su amante, su mujer y la madre de su hijo. Hacia tiempo que sabía que no encontraría otra como ella y eso hacia que le doliera todavía mas pensar en ella.

Por lo menos le quedaba Kevin...pero nunca sabría por cuanto tiempo. Su hijo tenía uno de los peores trabajos. Llevaba infiltrado en la organización mas de 4 años, los cuales Nicholas los había pasado, pensando si lo volvería a ver...

De repente el teléfono empezó a sonar. Descolgó.

-¿Si?, ¿Dígame?..

-Señor MacNicol, perdone que le moleste.. Le llamamos del bufete de abogados Andrews & Andrews.. Llevamos la gestión de la casa del 175 de Riverside Drive...

-Si, se quienes son.. ¿Que quieren?..- se lo estaba imaginando.

-Hemos recibido una oferta para comprar la casa..

-¿Quién la ha hecho?.- lo dio un trago a la cerveza y siguió mirando por los prismáticos.

-Espere que busco el nombre...- oyó ruido de papeles a través del teléfono..- Catherine Chandler... llamaron en su nombre y hacían una oferta de 150.000 dolares.. ¿No se si estaría dispuesto a venderla por ese precio?...

Nicholas puso cara de resignación.

-Hablaré con mi familia y les comunicaremos nuestra decisión..

-De acuerdo.. llamemos cuando la tomen.. ¡Qué tenga una buen día!

-Lo mismo.- colgó el teléfono.

La decisión había sido tomada hacia mucho tiempo, cuando Mark colocó meticulosamente la llave en el libro. Tenían la esperanza de que Catherine sintiera curiosidad.. y así había sido, tal vez un poco pronto, pero lo que quedaba, era que había empezado a moverse en la dirección que ellos querían. Esa casa llevaba esperando a la heredera de Rebecca más de 150 años.

Lo de menos, era el dinero. En el fondo era su herencia, pero todavía no estaba preparada para saber eso, cuando lo estuviera, se lo devolverían.

Después de terminar de comer su sándwich, cogió su teléfono. Tenía que llamar a Bob y darle la noticia.

* * *

Se despertaron tumbados en la alfombra. Se levantaron riéndose sin parar y muertos de frío , el fuego hacia horas que se había apagado. Todavía era de noche, se metieron en la cama, se taparon con las mantas, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos otra vez, automáticamente.

Cuando el sol del amanecer empezó a entrar por la ventana del dormitorio Vincent se despertó. Abrazaba con fuerza a Cat. Miro como dormía plácidamente, le retiro un mechón de pelo de su cara y siguió observándola. No podía creer que esa maravillosa mujer fuera suya..en cuerpo y alma. La beso dulcemente en los labios. Estaba besando a "su" mujer..todavía no podía creérselo, "su" mujer.

-¡Despierta dormilona! Tenemos que irnos...nos echan en breves...Voy a preparar el desayuno.- le dio un rápido beso y se levantó de la cama.

Cat abrió los ojos, estirándose y respirando profundamente. Lo vio como se alejaba de la cama completamente desnudo.

Sonrió pensando en lo mucho que lo quería y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era la felicidad. Hubiera querido que el tiempo se detuviera y no salir jamás de allí.

De repente, un ruido de algo rompiéndose la despertó del ensueño. Se levanto de la cama y fue hacía el salón. Vio a Vincent recogiendo los trozos de lo que parecían dos tazas y dos platos.

-¡No salgas! Puedes cortarte..

-¿Y tú?

Vincent la miro y asintió.

-Yo ya me he cortado.. .- le enseñó el pie derecho y vio una herida de la salia bastante sangre.

-¡Oh! Voy a ver si encuentro algo con lo que curarte... ¡me voy a ir vistiendo, no te muevas de ahí..!

Cat corrió al baño a buscar un botiquín.

-No me moveré..no te preocupes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?...- le preguntó mientras se vestía..

-No lo se.. de repente la mano me ha empezado a temblar..

Cat oyó como recogió los trozo rotos.

-¡Deja eso, no te vayas a cortar mas..! .- en un momento se había vestido, calzado y llevaba el botiquín en la mano.

Vincent seguía recogiendo. Se incorporó cuando la vio venir.

-No es nada Cat, es un pequeño corte..

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo de la mano?

Lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá.

-Deja que lo cure.. -.- fue sacando algodones, alcohol y algunas tiritas. Miró el corte.. no era demasiado profundo pero si largo.

Vincent siguió contándole lo que le había pasado.

-Había cogido los dos juegos de tazas con esta mano.- levantó la izquierda...- de repente no podía controlarla.. empezó a temblarme.. .- miró a Cat mientras hablada. Ella estaba muy seria escuchándolo y curandolo a la vez.- .. nada duro 20 segundos.. justo para que se me cayera todo..

Se encogió de hombros.

.- No lo entiendo.. debe de ser el exceso de ejercicio..- sonrió intentando quitarle importancia.-

Cat rió abiertamente y asintió.

-Te lo dije.. no puede ser bueno..

El se agachó y la besó.

-No.. no puede ser bueno... puede ser mejor..

Cat se apartó.

-Ya lo tienes.. un poco de alcohol y una tirita.. apañado...-levantóla cabeza y lo recorrió de arriba a abajo..- y ahora hazme el favor de ir a vestirte..no puedo verte así..

Vincent se levanto riéndose y fue hacia el dormitorio cojeando levemente.

-De acuerdo.. desayunaremos por el camino.

Cat se había levantado y miraba por la ventana al bosque.. Se dio cuenta de que el cielo se estaba poniendo muy oscuro.. Se avecinaba una tormenta..Lo contempló cada vez mas seria...No sabia porque, pero era como si fuera directamente hacia ellos. La voz de Vincent la despertó.

-¡Catherine! ¡¿me oyes?!

Ella se dio la vuelta reaccionando.

-No.. ¿qué me decías?

Vincent estaba abrochándose unos vaqueros..

-Que en cuando acabe de vestirme recogemos y nos vamos.. desayunaremos de camino a Nueva York.. ¿qué te parece?

Ella sonrió.

-Si.. claro.. me parece perfecto.

El la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?.. solo ha sido cansancio..

Cat respiró hondo y fue hacia él.

-Claro que sí.- le dijo otra vez fingiendo estar bien .-..y ahora hazme el favor de ponerte algo antes de que empiece a pegarle bocados a ese pecho tuyo...- le cogió de la mano.

Se metieron los dos en el dormitorio y se liaron a hacer las maletas.

* * *

Una señal de alerta se encendió en el ordenador de Tess. Una de las referencias de búsqueda de la base de la policía había tenido éxito.

Se quedó mirándola durante un rato. Le daba miedo abrir la notificación no sabia con la se iba a encontrar. Inconscientemente pensó en Jt y lo hizo.

" Varón de 46 años desaparecidos en el final de la 13th oeste y 10th en el antiguo barrio de la carne. En las inmediaciones de la antigua harinera de Walton. ..."

Cuando leyó la palabra harinera.. todos sus temores no solo se hicieron realidad si no que se multiplicaron.. Otra harinera... otro desaparecido..

Automáticamente empezó a buscar referencias de desparecidos en ese lugar. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y espero a que el ordenador hiciera el trabajo. Tres minutos después una nueva notificación apareció en la pantalla:

"Intervalo :1971/2014; coincidencias: 215" y a continuación un listado con todos los casos.. todos ellos sin resolver...

Se llevo la mano a la boca como si quisiera sofocar un grito. Un grito que le nacía en las entrañas.. ¿Donde demonios se habían metido?..Todo esto era demasiado para ellos..

Se repente, una potente voz de hombre se oyó a sus espaldas:

-¿Perdone es usted la detective Vargas?..

Tess sorprendida por la interrupción, apagó la pantalla del ordenador antes de volverse a ver, quien la estaba molestando. Los reconoció enseguida, una vez que has visto esos ojos no los olvidas con facilidad.

-Si soy yo.. - contestó.

-Lamento molestarla...- se disculpó. No pegaba mucho en el disculparse, pensó ella.-Es usted la compañera de la detective Chandler, ¿verdad?.- le preguntó.

Tess se levantó de la silla. Y le tendió la mano.

-Si, soy Tess Vargas..

Mark la miró fijamente.

-Soy el agente Newman del FbI .-se presentó, mientras se la estrechaba..- nos conocimos el día que arrestaron al Sr. Forbes..

-Si.. Le recuerdo...¿qué quiere?

Mark pensó que desde luego Tess no se andaba por las ramas.

-Estoy buscando a su compañera..No he podido localizarla ni por teléfono ni en su casa.

Tess cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y se apoyó en su mesa,

-Catherine esta, en este momento de viaje.. Se acaba de casar y está de luna de miel.

Mark fingió sorpresa.

-¡Oh! Ya veo que no pierden el tiempo.. .- sonrió.- y ¿sabe cuando van a volver?

-Pues en teoría hoy mismo. Mañana tiene que incorporarse al trabajo.

Mark asintió.

-De acuerdo.. Les dije a los dos que estuvieran localizables.. Podian tener que venir por diversas razones.

Tess los defendió.

-Necesitaban estan solos y tranquilos por una vez..

Mark se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno ,no ha sido tan grave.. Digale a la detective Chandler que mañana es la vista preliminar del caso de Patrick Franco, me dijo que quería declarar en su defensa.

-Si.. quería hacerlo..no en vano le salvo la vida...

-Asi es...-Mark la miro fijamente.- otra cosa, ¿sabe ya que su padre se ha escapado del hospital donde estaba ingresado?

Tess agachó la cabeza incapaz de aguantar la mirada de ese hombre...,pero enseguida la volvió a levantar..No podía permitirse tener el mas mínimo error

-No lo se no he hablado con ella desde que se fue, pero, ya sabrá, que entre ellos no hay una buena relación..

Mark siguió mirándola y una sonrisa ironía se dibujó en su rostro

-Bueno, para no tener relación lo ha ido a ver últimamente. Es mas, por lo que sé, fue justo a verlo poco antes de que se escapara.

Tess se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Iría para ver como estaba...no lo se.. No tengo ni idea de lo que piensa la detective y menos, en temas tan personales..

Mark respiró profundamente y echó un ojo disimulado a la mesa de Tess.

-Bueno, no la molesto mas.. Ya veo que tiene mucho trabajo...-le dijo, mientras le señalaba los expedientes amontonados por años.

-Si... Es verdad tengo mucho trabajo.- le tendió la mano. El se la estrechó

-Hasta la próxima detective..

-Hasta la próxima...

Se despidieron. Tess lo vio alejarse y cuando ya había salido de la sala, volvió a encender la pantalla. Se sentó en la silla y fue revisando caso por caso los desaparecidos en Village..

Nada mas dejar a Tess, Mark cogió teléfono. Marcó un número que no tenía en los contactos y espero a que lo cogieran. La voz de su padre contestó al otro lado:

-Dime Mark, ¿qué ocurre?.

-Estoy en la comisaria he pasado un momento a ver si Cat había vuelto ya...- le contó.

Bob le puso al día de lo que había pasado.

-Nicholas me acaba de decir que han salido de la cabaña esta mañana.. Se ha acabado la luna de miel..de una vez...- el tono de Bob era de franco desagrado.- .. sé que así son las cosas, pero me va a costar acostumbrarme. Sra de Vincent Keller.. increíble..

Mark no pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro. Fue hacia la puerta de la comisaria.

-No te olvides que si Vincent se descontrolara estamos vigilando para que no le pase nada a Cat. No en vano es mi mediohermana...- cambio de tema-.- ..Le he dicho a su compañera, que le diga, que la vista de Patrick es mañana y tiene que venir.. Supongo que le dará el recado, de todos modos en cuanto encienda el móvil va a ver mis mensajes.

-Te llamará seguro.. No creo que quiera que el Sr. Franco se pudra en la cárcel con el favor tan grande que le ha hecho..Ah! Ha hecho una oferta por la casa.. 150.000 dolares.¿qué te parece?

-Bueno no esta mal..vale mucho mas, pero teniendo en cuanta que es suya..lo veo caro.. Luego le devolverlas todo el dinero, ¿no?

-Claro que lo haremos, pero todo su debido tiempo...Mañana ha quedado Nicholas con los abogados para que firmemos todo, lo antes posible,

Salió a la calle y se dirigió a su coche, esquivado policías que llegaban en ese momento.

-Ok, papa, en todo esto mandas tú..Pero te llamo también para otra cosa.. Cuando he llegado la detective Vargas estaba investigando algo. No me ha dado mucho tiempo a mirar con detenimiento lo que era.. Pero esta relacionado sin lugar a dudas con desapariciones sin resolver en el antiguo Meatpacking, en Greenwich Village.

Al otro lado de la linea se hizo el silencio.

-Intenta averiguar que han descubierto... Y Mark, si es algo reciente, seguro que va a investigar, no creo ni que espere a Cat. Siguela, pero que no te vea..

Mark asintió.

-De acuerdo, luego nos vemos.

* * *

Vincent y Cat llegaron a la hora de comer a Nueva York. Pasaron por la casa que Reynodls le regaló a Vin, cogieron la ropa y demás cosas que quería guardar. Vincent decidió que otro día vendría con Jt y se llevarían los aparatos de gimnasia, quería conservarlos y en el coche de Cat no cabían.

habían decidido ponerla a la venta, Vincent no quería saber nada de ella y Cat menos todavía, sobre todo cuando vio la cristalera de la terraza destrozada..

-¿Dónde estará?

Vin estaba recogiendo algunas cosas de los armarios de la cocina y metiendolas en grandes bolsas de basura. Miró a Cat y se acercó a ella.

-No lo se.. Pero algo me dice que no está muerto y que volveremos a saber de él

Cat suspiró, se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

-Tenemos tanto en nuestra contra.. .- lo miró anhelante.- ¿pero juntos podremos verdad?..

El la besó en la frente.

-Podremos.. Ya lo veras.. Y ahora, salgamos de aquí.

Cogieron entre los dos las cosas de Vincent y salieron de allí sin mirar a atrás..

Llegaron a "su" casa y dejaron todo en el salón. En cuanto encendieron los móviles aquello se convirtió en un concierto de pitidos. Cat se sentó en el sofá a poner orden en sus mensajes y Vincent fue hacia el dormitorio para ir colocando sus cosas.

El armario de Cat era lo suficientemente espacioso para que todo lo suyo cogiera.

Cat apareció justo, cuando se preguntaba donde colocar sus camisetas y su ropa interior. Fue hacia su cómoda y vacío en un momento, encima de la cama, los dos cajones de arriba..

-Los dos son tuyos.. Dispon de ellos como mas te convenga..

Vincent empezó a meter sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de su chica.

-¿Qué?.-le preguntó.

Ella sonrió.

-No sabía que me haría tanta ilusión verte hacer eso.. .- cogió aire y cambio de tema.- Pero tengo que atender todo esto.- le dijo, mientras miraba su movil con resignación. Le dio un beso rápido y volvió al salón..

-Tengo llamadas de Tess, de Dana, Jt y oh!dios mio, del agente Newman.. ¿Qué querrá?.- le fue contando mientras iba por el pasillo.

Cuando la oyó trastear por el salón, Vincent se acercó a su maleta y buscó su neceser. Lo abrió y sacó la gema. Tenia que pensar en cambiar la cadena para poder ponérselo.

Lo que le había pasado en la mano no era nuevo, llevaba ya varios días notandolo. No sabia si estaría relacionado con su genética o sería por el disparo de Gabe..La volvió a meter en el neceser y lo guardó en uno de sus cajones.

De todos modos en cuanto acabará de instalarse iba a ir a ver al doctor Markus. Tenia que hablar con el y, se miró la mano izquierda perfectamente calmada en ese momento, cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor.

* * *

Heather salia como un vendaval de Starbucks con su capuccino doble de chocolate, cuando chocó de repente, con algo o con alguien.

La mitad el café fue a parar a su vestido y la otra mitad al impecable traje del hombre con quien había chocado, el vaso cayó al suelo.

Empezó a disculparse.

-Lo siento tanto.. Perdone.. No se por donde voy.- sacó un pañuelo del su bolso y he intentó limpiar el traje negro. De repente la voz del agredido le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Heather.. Déjalo no tiene importancia.

Ella lo miró sin creer que lo estuviera viendo de verdad.

.¡Gabe!..Oh. Dios mio! No veas la de veces que me he acordado de ti en estos últimos días. .-no pudo evitar abrazarlo, manchándose mas..- de verdad estaba tan preocupada por ti..

Se separó un poco y lo miro detenidamente. Daba la impresión de que estaba bien pero se veían pequeños cortes en las mejillas y en el cuello. Además Heather se fijo que llevaba una mano vendada.

-¿Qué te hizo el muy...?

-Animal...- Gabe acabo la frase.- nada de lo debas preocuparte.

-Gabe lo vi.., vi lo que es.. Luego me desmaye y no supe nada mas..-el tono de su voz era de profundo terror.

-Ya, es algo espantoso, lo se... Ya hablaremos de ello... mientras te invito a comer.. Pero ahora.. ..- le rodeo la cintura dedicandole la mejor de sus sonrisas.-... vamos a irnos a comprar ropa.. Pago yo. No podemos presentarnos asi en ningun sitio.. ¿tienes tiempo?.- le preguntó ansioso por conocer la respuesta.

Heather miro a esos ojos oscuros y noto que se perdia en ellos. Se sentia bien con él. Además no sabia porque pero lo veía diferente, mas seguro de si mismo, mas calmado.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...- le susurró al oido,

Los dos sonrieron y, abrazados se internaron en las abarrotadas calles de Manhathan.

* * *

Cuando Vincent salió al salón encontró a Cat andando arriba y abajo sin parar. Estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono. Nada mas ver a Vincent le vocalizó que era Dana. Vin asintió y se llevó una de las bolsas negras que habian traido de su antigua casa al baño.

Cat paró de moverse y apoyó el brazo libre en la cadera, escuchando atentamente a Dana al otro lado de línea.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que no se suicido?.- le preguntó a la agente del FBI

-Estoy casi convencida..-le contestó- Sé, que es complicado de creer que no me crea al forense oficial del caso, pero así es.. No me lo creo.

Cat respiró profundamente.

-¿Crees que ha sido la gente para la que ha estado trabajando todo este tiempo?

-Si... Acuerdate de lo que nos conto. Dijo que lo que habia alli abajo era el horror...

-Si me advirtio de que no me acercara a esos tuneles.- recordaba la cara de desesperación de Sam cuando hablaron de ello.

- Y lo vas a hacer ¿verdad?.- le pregunto Dana visiblemente interesada.

Cat tardó en contestar.

-No... Por lo menos por ahora...- se mordió el labio, tenia que cambiar de tema, no quería mentirle- ¿y que vas a hacer ahora con Sam?..¿como vas a probar que lo mataron?

-Me lo voy a llevar a Washington.. He movido todos lo hilos que he podido y he conseguido que me dejen por ahora llevar una investigacion.. Les he dicho que hay una duda razonable para buscar otro forense..

-¿Cuál?.- le preguntó Cat intrigada.

Ella rio al otro lado.

-Que lo digo yo...

Cat tampoco pudo evitar sonreir.

-Ya veo que tienes influencias..

-Si unas pocas.. Digamos que mi familia esta muy relacionada con el FBI desde hace mucho años..Me deben muchos favores..

-Pues me alegro.. ¿nos mantendras informados?

-No te quepa duda..esto también te incumbe a tí...¡Ah! Otra cosa.. Cat notó que cogía aire antes de seguir hablando.- me he enterado de que tu padre se ha fugado del hospital...-paró de hablar durante unos segundos.- Cat.. El y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo y sé, que no tienes que preocuparte por el, tiene recursos.

Espero un momento para ver si Cat decía algo, pero como no lo hizo, continuo.

fue mi compañero, mi amigo, mi...

-Mi... ¿qué mas Dana?

-...fue durante muy poco tiempo.. Lo dejamos antes de que la cosa se nos fuera de las manos.¿Por qué te crees que me he dedicado a todo esto?.. Porque Bob fue el que me hablo de la gema. La razón de que rompieramos como pareja en el trabajo y en la vida, fue su reticencia a decirme la verdad sobre todo este asunto...jamás me dijo que era lo verdaderamente estábamos buscando...y sus planes no me incluían a mí

Cat se sentó en el sofá no estaba preparada para esto.

-Dana, espera un momento estoy intentando asimilarlo.

-Cat.. Sé, que tenía que habertelo dicho antes.. Pero estabas muy enojada con tu padre por lo que había hecho..De lo que no sabia nada,créeme, era de que todo esto tenia que ver con las características especiales de Vincent.

Cat se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos.

Dana siguió hablando.

-Una cosa tengo clara con tu padre...Siempre ha sido bastante retorcido en sus métodos, pero se que te quiere y haría lo que hiciera falta por verte feliz..Cat, tienes muchas cosas que averiguar del pasado de tu familia..Yo solo se migajas, lo que él me dio para tenerme entretenida. Hazme caso es muy importante para tí y, para resolver todo esto que estamos viviendo.

Cat pareció pensarlo un momento al otro lado de la linea. Al final contestó.

-Lo haré...No tengo nada que perder...

-Me alegro.. Lo siento Cat, tengo que colgar, mi avión sale enseguida. Tengo que llegar Washington antes de que llegue el cadáver de Sam..

Cat asintió.

-No te preocupes.. Cuidate mucho.. Y no te olvides de llamarme en cuanto sepas algo mas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Cat.. lo mismo te digo..Adios.

-Adios Dana.

Colgó y dejó el móvil en el sofá, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos.

Vincent salió del baño en ese momento. Se quedo detrás del sofá. Empezó a masajear los hombros de Cat.

-LLevamos dos horas aquí y ya estás tensa.- le indicó mientras movía sus dedos a lo largo del trapecio de su chica.

-¿Has oido la conversación?

-Si.. Tu mundo está lleno de sorpresas..-le dijo sonriendo..

Ella se levantó como un resorte.

-Perdona, pero no le veo la gracia...- lo miró muy seria.- a veces me da la sensación de que todo el mundo me miente o simplemente me cuentan la mitad de lo que saben. La mayoría de la veces la excusa es que es, para protegerme pero..no, es para protegerse ellos de mí.. De mi reacción cuando me cuentan estas cosas..¡Estoy harta!

Se volvió a sentar.

-Cat.. Lo de Dana es normal.. Tú no te llevas nada bien con tu padre.. Cuando te conoció acababas de meterlo en la cárcel...Yo pienso que hizo lo correcto.

Ella lo miró malhumorada.

-Vincent prometeme que nunca vas mentirme.. La verdad, por mucho que duela..

El se dio cuenta enseguida de que lo decía enserio. Levantó la mano derecha como si jurara.

-Te doy mi palabra..

Cat lo observó un rato.

-De acuerdo.. Te creo..

Vincent respiró profundamente y cambio de tema:

-He llamado a Jt.. Creo que estaría bien invitarlos a comer a él y a Tess. Han hecho de todo para ayudarnos.

Cat asintió.

-Tienes mucha razón...¿y qué ha dicho?

-Que vienen, pero que ellos eligen el restaurante.. Bueno mas bien, Jt elige el restaurante. Se ha encaprichado de un griego... Dice que tenemos que probar la musaka...-le fue contando la conversación que había mantenido con su amigo.- ¿De acuerdo Sra. Keller?...¿Vamos a arreglarnos?

-Si...

Vincent le ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó. Juntos fueron hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

Jt llamó a Tess nada mas colgar con Vincent. Le cogió el teléfono enseguida.

-Dime...

Tess siempre tan directa.

-El chico grande y su flamante esposa..acaban de volver de su luna de miel.

Tess se alegró, empezaba a echar mucho de menos a su amiga.

-Jt,, creo que no podemos decirles nada de lo que hemos estado investigando..quiero estas segura de que tenemos todos los datos..

Directa en todos los sentidos..

-Yo también me alegro de oírte...-le dijo él suspirando...-¿y qué propones?

-Dejarlo como esta...Hablaremos del tiempo, de Sam, de su padre, de lo que quieras pero no menciones las desapariciones.

Jt no estaba muy conforme con el arreglo.

-Al final, se enteraran y no creo que les sepa muy bien.

-Ya.. Pero por ahora.. no..¿ De acuerdo?.- se calló, para volver otra vez.- Jt...creo que tengo otro sitio donde ubicar un número determinado de desapariciones..

Se quedó paralizado.

-¿Estás segura? .. ¿Dónde?.

-Luego te doy mas detalles. Pero puede a ver algo parecido a lo de Sam ahí..

La linea se quedó en silencio.

-¿Donde habías quedado?.- le pregunto Tess viendo que él no hablaba.

-En el Carpanta.. Resturante griego..Me lo han recomendado..- le dijo Jt reaccionando.

-Dame la dirección acudiré allí.. Quiero terminar de hacer una cuantas cosas mas.¿te parece bien?

-Claro de que si.. Hemos quedado a la 1:00 pm..

-De acuerdo.. Estaré alí a esa hora..

Después de despedirse colgaron.

* * *

Tess acudió a la cita con la mejor de sus sonrisas. No quería estropearles los primeros dias de matrimonio de sus amigos. Hablaron de lo bien que lo habian pasado en la cabaña, sin entrar en detalles,y de los planes de futuro que tenían..En ellos estaba la casa de Cat.

Jt le explicó que los abogados habian hablado con los dueños y que la casa era suya, solo tenía que firmar y pagar. Le había concertado una cita con el banco para hablar de una pequeña hipoteca que le permtiría hacer frente a los gastos que supondrían las reformas que había que emprender. Luego con eso firmado, iría a a los abogados, los cuales, tienen una autorización para firmar cualquier cosa en nombre de los dueños. Ellos no querían estar presentes.

Cat estaba exultante. La casa de Rebecca iba a ser suya y de Vincent..sin poder evitarlo se acerco a él y lo besó.

-Ya tenemos casa.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios..Se volvió para mirar a sus amigos.- no os podeís imaginar la ilusión que me hace..

-Se te nota mucho, Cat.- le dijo su amiga mirándola.. Era una delicia verla tan feliz, como le iba a contar lo que había descubierto...no podía ahora no..

Cat siguió hablando.

-Esta muy abandonada.. Pero sé que merecerá la pena el esfuerzo de arreglarla.

Jt asintió.

-Me pase hace un par de días por ahí, con la llave que me dejaste, y me causo una impresión muy buena, eso sí teneís trabajo de sobra hasta navidades.. Solo en limpiar el polvo y en matar toda una variedad de bichos.

Vincent los miró mientras se acercaba una copa de vino a la boca.

-Aceptamos ayudas..de todo tipo...Os quiero ver allí a los dos...- les señalo.

Todos se echaron a reir.

-Brindemos por el futuro...- pidio Vincent. Los miró y vio en sus expresiones que ninguno tenia muy claro que el futuro fuese a ser bueno..- si ya se que nuestro futuro seguro que no es fácil, pero da igual, hagamoslo..

Y lo hicieron..

Disfrutaron de la comida y de la compañía. .Jt tuvo un par de momentos complicados cuando casi les cuenta en lo que estaba trabajando Tess, pero ella se encargó de darle sendas patadas en el tobillo en medio del mayor de los disimulos.

Se despidieron después pasar un rato fantástico. Cat queria ir a casa tenía que deshacer maletas y mentalizarse de que mañana tenia que ir al trabajo, y Vincent quería ir a ver al Doctor Markus, sentía que se lo debía.

Se despidieron en la puerta del restaurate. Cat quedó con Jt para ir al banco. Iba a ser un día completo, tenía que ir también a la vista de Patrick y presentarse ante su capitan.

Ella y Vincent fueron a por su coche y, Jt y Tess a por el de ella..

Cuando llegaron Jt agarró a Tess del hombro.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado decirles lo de las desapariciones? Tendrás que decírselo mañana..

Tess se giró a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura..

-Dales un día mas. Te había dicho que no quería hacerlo pero... Ademas quiero ir al a la 13th oeste con la10th, para saber si tiene relación con todo esto..

-:Ya.. Pero me fastidia tener que ocultar todo esto delante de ellos, en la comida no me parecía justo...- Jt se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente.-... Y lo que quieres es ver si encuentras otro calabozo y otros túneles...¿verdad?

Tess asintió.

-Quiero ver si hay una conexión antes de decirles, lo que ha estado pasando durante tanto tiempo...Quiero tener las cosas lo suficientemente claras antes de abrir la caja de los truenos...Has visto lo feliz que esta Cat.. ¿como voy a hacerlo eso hoy?.. No puedo...- lo miró rogando para que la entendiera..¿quieres que te deje en casa..? .-le preguntó metiéndose en el coche...

Jt se echó a reir.

-Donde vayas tú..voy yo..

Se sentó a su lado y cerró la puerta. Tess lo miró negando con la cabeza.

-No, no, no...tu no vienes..

El se puso muy serio.

-Tess, no voy a discutir contigo...voy y punto..- le dijó y Tess supo que había nada mas que decir. Metió las llaves en el contacto y arrancó

Llegaron a la dirección de las desapariciones a media tarde, todavía hacia luz suficiente. Tess había apuntado en su agenda detalladamente, las circunstancias que rodeaban las ultima desaparición.

En el 13th oeste con la 10th enfrente del Hudson encontraron otra harinera.. Otra chimenea. El local era un edificio enorme de ladrillo. Calcularon que de finales de lo 50 o principios de los 60. Llevaba años abandonado. Cristales rotos llenaban todos los muros lllenos de pintadas, y un había un asqueroso olor a orín en todas las puertas de entrada. Una de ellas se parecia mucho a la entrada al laboratorio de Riverside Drive.

Dieron una vuelta por el exterior del edifico que abarcaba mas o menos 3 bloques de casas.

La ultima vez que vieron a la desaparecida fue justo en la esquina con la y Jt se encaminaron hacia allí.

Justo enfrente del lugar había una puerta que daba al lateral de la harinera. Tess se acerco hasta ella, solo para ver que esa puerta hacia mucho que no se abria.

En un coche aparcado justo detrás del suyo sonó un teléfono.

-Si ¿Digame?.- contestaron.

-Perdone, Agente Newman?

Mark reconoció enseguida la voz.

-Si soy yo..

-Soy Catherine Chandler, le llamo porque me ha dicho mi compañera que estaba buscándome y además, he visto sus mensajes.

-Si.. ¿Cómo está? Permitame primero que la felicite por su reciente matrimonio. Una boda rápida.

Catherine rio al otro lado. Tenia una risa bonita y muy contagiosa

-Oh! Gracias.. Y si tiene razon fue un arrebato, la vida es breve y hay que vivirla.

Mark intentó que no se notara que estaba riendose.

-En eso le doy la razón..- cambio de tema.-.. pero lo quería decirle es que la vista de Patrick Franco será mañana por la mañana. Dijo que quería testificar a su favor..

-Por supuesto que lo haré, le debo la vida.

"Le debes algo mas". Penso Mark.. Pero por supuesto no lo dijo.

-Muy bien.. Entonces hasta mañana a las 11..

-Hasta entonces...Adios..-Cat colgó.

Después de colgar a su vez, volvio a poner toda la atención en Tess y Jt. Por alguna extraña razón, Tess se estaba alejando, dejando a Jt solo, apoyado en el muro de la harinera mirando hacia arriba. ¿Buscando camaras de vigilancia, tal vez? Sacó su arma no reglamentaria de la guantera del coche. No le gustaba que Jt estuviera solo.. La araña podía decidirse a atacar.

Se estaba colocando la pistola en la espalda cuando notó que Jt se movía hacia la derecha, algo había captado su atención. Empezó a andar y se perdió de su vista no le quedaba mas remedio que salir del coche se queria saber donde hacia ido. Se dio la vuelta esperando ver llegar a Tess pero esta no aparecía.. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?...Como se le había ocurrido dejar solo a Jt ahi; desde luego no sabían con quien estaban tratando...

Se pasó la mano por la cara nervioso.. No podía perder mas tiempo tenia que salir coche y seguirlo.

Abrió la puerta y lo hizo...Se encamino rápidamente a la esquina por la que había desaparecido Jt. Esa zona era una especie de patio que formaban el ala central del edificio y dos naves que anexas se sobresalían hacia la calle. En ese patio no había nadie.. Se maldijo por tardar tanto en reaccionar, lo había perdido. De repente notó que una de las puertas el edificio central estaba abierta. Seguro que Jt había entrado. La araña había salido a cazar y ese puerta abierta había sido el cebo. Esta vez no lo pensó y fue hacia ella.

* * *

Empujó despacio la puerta y entró empuñando la pistola. La oscuridad lo recibió.

Tess dobló esquina un segundo después de que la puerta por la que había entrado Mark se cerrara.

Había ido a un par fábricas que estaban un poco mas al sur, era lo único habitado cerca, a preguntar se habían notado algo raro en la harinera. No le había dicho nada interesante.. Llevaba cerrada mucho tiempo nada mas.

Jt se había quedado observando las cámaras de trafico y de seguridad de la zona. Como al llegar no lo vio, fue hacia el coche pensando que se habría ido allí.. Pero no, no estaba.. Miró alrededor y no vio nada.. Nada ni a ese momento se dio cuenta de lo solitario que era eso. Los muelles del puerto quedaban al sur y en frente solo habia naves deshabitadas y solares vacíos. Tuvo un horrible presentimiento... Se giro 360º y no lo vio por ningún sitio...

-¡Jt!.-lo llamo repetidas veces empezaba a desesperarse.. Nunca tenían que haber venido.. Y menos aun tenia que haber venido con Jt..

En un acto desesperado sacó su arma y fue intentado abrir todas las puertas que daban al patio. Una a una comprobó que todas estaban cerradas.. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta por la había entrada Mark, oyó un disparo. Su corazón se aceleró... "No, no, no"...

Sin pensarlo dos veces empujó le puerta que cedió enseguida. Entró despacio. prácticamente no se veía nada.. Una pequeñas ventanas en la parte alta de las paredes iluminaban débilmente determinadas partes.. El resto era oscuridad...Cerró los ojos intentando pensar con claridad.. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa.. Salio fuera y cogió su móvil..

* * *

-De verdad Doc. Necesito que esto sea solo entre usted y yo.. Nadie más puede saberlo.

Markus le miró y asintió.

-No te preocupes..todo lo llevare yo personalmente y las muestras las destruiré en cuanto acabe de utilizarlas..

-Gracias.. Es muy importante que podamos encontrar algo que me ayude.. Tal vez me este quedando sin tiempo.. Y ahora que tengo a Catherine.. .- se llevó las manos a la cara...-

Su mentor le dio un golpe afectuoso en la espalda.

-No va a pasar nada.. Tal vez podamos controlar, eso .- miró la mano izquierda de Vincent.-con algún tipo de medicación, ansioloticos, relajantes musculares,no se, algo se nos ocurrirá... Tú.- le dijo, mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.- lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en tí y en "tu mujer".. Y disfrutar...Vincent disfruta todo lo que puedas..Te llamaré dentro de tres días y te diré lo que he encontrado.

Antes de salir le dio la mano. Vin se la estrechó con fuerza.

-Gracias otra vez...Le diré a mi amigo que se pase mañana con toda la documentación que tiene sobre los experimentos y sobre mi.

El doctor asintió

-Si.. Que venga, necesitaré todo lo que me puedas dar.. ¡Ah! La oferta de empleo sigue en pie, piensatelo...

Vincent sonrio con tristeza, no se consideraba capaz ahora, de trabajar otra vez.

Se despidieron. Vincent fue pasillo adelante a coger el ascensor cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

Lo cogió y miró quien llamaba. Era Tess.

El ascensor llego en ese momento y entró.

-Dime, Tess

Oyó la respiración agitada de Tess y enseguida supo que algo iba mal, muy mal

. -Vincent necesito que vengas aquí urgentemente..

-¿Dónde estás?

-Vincent creo que Jt...

-¡¿Qué le pasa a Jt?!.- empezó a desesperarse..Salió del ascensor y fue hacia la calle...- dime dónde estás para poder ir..

* * *

Cuando llegó, ella no estaba. Se quedo parado en medio del patio. Pudo ver que la puerta que tenia enfrente estaba abierta. Fue directo hacia ella. Entró, estaba muy oscuro pero eso a el le daba igual. Empezó a rastrear..

Sus sentido pudieron notar la presencia de Jt, la de Tess y la dos hombros que no lograba identificar.. siguió andando siguiendo los rastros de Jt y de Tess. Su amigo había pasado por ahí observando el lugar sin percatarse de que le estaban siguiendo..¡Que demonios estaba haciendo!

Siguió andando..Podia notar una tercera persona moviéndose en las sombras detrás de Jt y de la persona que lo seguía a el...No lograba distinguirlo bien...y luego, notó a tess..Todos se dirigían a un hueco en la pared norte de la nave...Vincent llegó hasta allí..

Habían quitado los ladrillos con un mazo..Ese hueco llevaba mucho tiempo hecho, pero se notaba que era posterior a la construcción de la nave. Cuando entró encontró un trama de escaleras..

Las bajo con cuidado siguiendo el rastro de todos los habían pasado por ahí..Llego a una sala débilmente iluminada, contuvo la respiración, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una docena de calabozos se adivinaban en las paredes cuatro por pared..de diferentes tamaños..la imagen de lo que había pasado se represento claramente en su mente..

Cuando Jt llego a la sala, su perseguidor se precipitó sobre el clavandole un cuchillo en el costado...Vincent vio como abundante sangre salía de la herida . El atacante cogió a un inconsciente Jt y lo estaba arrastrando a una de las celdas cuando un disparo resonó...Vincent giro la cabeza para ver al que había disparado, pero fue imposible las sombras se lo habían tragado..volvió a mirar en dirección a Jt.. Lo vio tumbado en el suelo y vio un rastro de sangre que entraba en una de las celdas..De repente, la voz suplicante de Tess lo despertó..

-¡Vincent!.. ¡Estamos aquí.!9.

El parpadeo despejándose..

Justo donde acaba de "ver" el cuerpo de Jt.. Los vio a los dos. Tess apretaba fuertemente su chaqueta en la herida de Jt...Vincent se agachó y apartó a Tess.

-Deja que lo mire.. .- estaba asustado, su amigo apenas respiraba y estaba mortalmente blanco..-¡Jt! ¡reacciona! ¡Venga!.- le gritó dándole golpes en la cara..

-¿Has llamado a una ambulancia?..

Tess negó con la cabeza.. Estaba llorando.

-Aqui no hay cobertura y no quería dejarlo solo..

Vincent la miró.. quería gritarle, preguntarle que demonios era todo eso y por que Jt habia llegado ahí, una rabia desconocida hasta ahora estaba a punto de hacerle estallar.. Pero no lo hizo.. No dejo que lo dominara.

-Sal fuera..¡Corre!,.. yo me quedaré con él.. ¡Corre!.. No te preocupes va a estar bien...

Tess miró a Jt un segundo y salió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían fuera de la sala.

Vincent le tomó el pulso a su amigo y miró la herida. Era una cuchillada profunda y larga en el costado izquierdo.. Necesitaba urgentemente un hospital... Pero tenia que llegar ya...

Forzó la transformación y cogió a Jt en brazos como si fuera una pluma.. Con la velocidad que le daba la bestia estuvo fuera al lado de Tess en un latido de corazón. Lo dejó en el suelo.. Mientras volvía a la normalidad, volvió a taponar la herida con todas sus fuerzas.. Tess fue hacia la calle a esperar a la ambulancia.

-¡Tess!-la llamó vin.- diles cuando vengan que lo lleven al St. Benjamin...Voy a llamar a mi médico para que lo esperen..

Mientras con una de sus enormes manos taponaba la herida con la otra cogió el teléfono y llamó al Doctor Markus.. Cuando descolgó le contó la situación de Jt y le dijo que llegarían enseguida.

Las sirenas se oyeron en cuanto el colgó.

Seguia taponando la herida de Jt cuando los enfermeros llegaron hasta él acompañados por Tess.

Le indicaron que se apartara y empezaron a hacer su trabajo. Comprobaron sus constantes. Tenia la tensión por lo suelos y el pulso lento y débil. Lo entubaron rápidamente.

Mientras los profesionales hacian su trabajo Tess se acerco a Vincent. El la miró. Tenía el rostro desencajado, no podía apartar los ojos de Jt. La obligó a girarse hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vincent lo siento tanto.. No tenia que haber venido y mucho menos con él...lo siento...

El le cogió el rostro con la manos.

-No te preocupes.. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, la tiene quien le ha hecho eso.. Y te puedo asegurar que pagará por ello, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Tess lo miró y le parecio ver un brillo color ambar en el fondo de sus ojos. No podía hablar.. La angustia se lo impedia. Asintió y se dejó abrazar otra vez.

Cuando terminaron trajeron la camilla de la ambulancia y con mucho cuidado lo colocaron en ella. Jt eningún momento abrio los ojos, lo que tenía muy asustada a Tess. Se dirigio a uno ellos:

-¿Cómo está? .- le preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

El enfermero muy serio le contestó:

-Está debil.. La herida es profunda y ha perdido bastante sangre.. Pero hasta que no lleguemos al hospital no sabremos el alcance exacto..¿Habian dicho que lo llevaramos al St. Benjamin?

Vincent asintió.

-Si..su médico ya está esperándolos.

-Perfecto..puede acompañarnos uno de ustedes en la ambulancia si lo desean.- y diciendo esto empezó a andar en dirección a ella.

Vincent se dirigió a Tess.

-Ve con él.. Dame las llaves de tu coche, yo os seguiré..

Ella le hizo caso y fue hacia la ambulancia. Antes de llegar se dio la vuelta.

-Avisa a Cat..

El asintió.

-Lo haré.. Ve..

Un rojo atardecer se estaba apoderando de Nueva York, cuando las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y las luces y sirenas se encendieron.

Vincent se quedó quieto, mirando como se llevaban a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, al hospital. En la mano derecha llevaba las llaves del coche de Tess, mientras que la mano izquierda permanecía fuertemente cerrada intentado controlar el temblor que se estaba apoderando de ella.

* * *

Cat dejó a Vincent en el hospital y ella se fue a casa, tenia unas ganas enormes de echarle un vistazo a los cuadernos de Rebecca. Condujo deprisa, le hubiera gustado sentarse a leerlos nada mas llegar del viaje de novios, pero no había podido con Vincent ahí. No quería que supiera que ese temblor en la mano la tenia muy preocupada, No sabia porque, pero así era.

Aparcó en coche en el garaje y subió deprisa por las escaleras.. No creía que Vincent fuera a tardar demasiado.

Entró en casa, se preparó un té y fue a coger los cuadernos que estaban dentro del cajón de abajo de su comida.

No pudo evitar echar un ojo a los de arriba y sonreír, los cajones de Vincent. Respiró profundamente encantada con las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Abrió el cajón y los cogió. Oyó pitar la tetera y salió de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

Se sentó en el sofá, dejó la taza en la mesa y abrió el Libro I..

_"30 de enero de 1825_

_Hoy es mi 24 cumpleaños. _

_Padre me ha regalado estos libros para que según, él empiece a escribir la historia de mi vida, de mis sentimientos, de mis emociones y de las cosas asombrosas que iré descubriendo a lo largo de ella. _

_Cosas asombrosas. Reconozco que he tenido suerte. No puedo pensar en que una vida de mujer casada y con hijos tengo algo se asombroso. _

_Menos mal que tengo una familia que se ha dado cuanta de que no he nacido para ello. Además, ya estoy vieja para encontrar quien quiera casarse conmigo.. 24 años... Mis amigas llevan 4 años casadas y tienen algún hijo que otro. A veces, se que me miran con pena y desde luego, le entiendo, para ellas doy pena porque nadie me quiere.. Pero no se han preguntado si yo quiero que me quiera alguien... No, quiero vivir.. Quiero viajar.. Quiero ser libre..._

_Junto con los libros, mis adorados hermanos me han regalado una magnifica daga.. Preciosa, resistente y bien equilibrada. Me han indicado como colocarmela en la parte de atrás de la falda, sujeta al corpiño, pero con un acceso fácil. Confiemos que no tenga que utilizarla._

_Mañana emprendo el viaje..No me hace demasiado ilusión ir con tia Agatha hasta Edimburgo, pero no me queda otra. Ella será mi refugio si las cosas van mal. Desde allí ire a la isla..Padre telegrafió a un conocido en Inverness y me ha encontrado una habitación en casa de una viuda rica venida a menos. todavía no entiendo que hace una viuda rica en un lugar tan remoto.. Supongo que lo averiguaré .Tengo intención de ir a la costa danesa.. No se si podré pero desde luego lo intentaré.._

_Es curioso siento una extraña mezcla de expectación, alegría y miedo..Pero tengo una cosa clara, soy feliz._

_Termino de escribir por hoy.. Me voy acostar"._

Cat termino de leer el primer asiento.. Y solo pudo pensar, en que le habria caído muy bien Rebecca.

Como no tenia demasiado tiempo fue directamente a la última página del libro. Estaba buscando algo en concreto.

En ella encontró esto:

_"28 de octubre de 1827 _

_Padre me dijo cuando me regalo estos diarios que tenía que anotar todo aquello que sentía , aquello que fuera importante para mi en un determinado momento. _

_Hoy me he sentido plenamente viva, como nunca antes lo había estado. Duncan me ha hecho el de amor. Dada mi total inexperiencia en el tema, no puedo ser objetiva y decir si a sido bueno o malo pero, lo que tengo claro, es que ha sido maravilloso..y yo he descubierto algo que no sabia de mi. Me gusta mucho y según él soy tremendamente sensual. La sensación de tocar su piel y de que el toque la mía es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras._

_Todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo han despertado de un letargo que duraba toda mi vida, y aunque he sentido dolor, al principio, no puedo negarlo, todo lo que ha pasado después me ha hecho olvidarlo. He hecho cosas que hasta pensandolas ahora, hacen que me ruborice..._

_Es algo tan perfecto, vivir esto con alguien a quien quieres, que nunca entenderé como la sociedad de la que vengo lo convierte en casi en un pecado. Si mi padre y mis hermanos supieran lo que acabo de hacer, ¡Dios mio! No se lo que sería de mí_

_Pero ahora estoy muy lejos de ellos y, Duncan, se encargó de presentarme a alguien que me enseño como tomar las debidas precauciones. No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie de mis actos.. Solo tengo que vivir. _

_Lo quiero como se que nunca podré querer a nadie y me da lo mismo, lo que es o lo que será, juntos podremos con todo.."_

Cat sonrió emocionada..

Así se sentía ella con Vincent, Pero a diferencia de la Rebecca que escribió eso, ella sabía que no.. No pudieron con todo..Se tapó la boca con la mano intentando detener las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

No podría soportar una vida sin Vincent.. No podría vivir.. entendía muy bien como se había sentido Rebecca..y encima había sido ella la que lo mato... ¿como pudo soportar tanto horror y seguir viviendo?

Cogió el otro tomo, mientras se limpiaba la cara, y siguió buscando. Al final, lo encontró.

_"22 de abril 1830_

_Hoy hemos estado. Duncan y yo, recorriendo la ciudad. Me encanta la forma tan inocente que tiene de ver las cosas. Para él, todo es asombroso, todo es nuevo. Yo que estaba harta de Londres y que me encontraba tan bien en la isla descubro, que él admira profundamente, esta, mi ciudad.. Pero también sé que con el paso del tiempo volverá a sentir que su lugar esta en Skye".._

_"Quiero contar un hecho que ha tenido lugar hoy. Duncan ha tenido un pequeño accidente al coger un jarrón que iba a colocar en la alacena del salón. Según él, su mano izquierda empezó a temblar. Duró muy poco pero perdió completamente el control. _

_El no le dio importancia, pero ví algo en sus ojos que me dice que si la tiene._

_El jarrón se rompió en mil pedazos, aunque eso no me importa, era un regalo de la remilgada tia Agatha.. En el fondo ha sido un alivio quitarlo de en medio.. Gracias, amor."_

Cat cerró los ojos. Otro presentimiento que se cumplía.

No sabía como, pero había que encontrar una cura... Había que sacarle la bestia, antes de que se lo tragará y ella tuviera que matarlo.

* * *

Llegó a su loft cuando ya casi oscurecía. Habia pasado una tarde muy entretenida con Heather. Le había contado lo que ella sabia de la inculpación de Vincent. Lo que Heather no sabía era que él sabía bastante mas que ella, por de pronto que su hermana se había casado.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en una de las sillas del salón. Se deshizo de la corbata mientras iba a su dormitorio.

Heather era buena chica y no le caía nada bien Vincent, lo cual la convertía en un arma estupenda para volver a traer a Cat a donde tenía que estar.. Con él.

Los primero días que paso allí, encerrado, luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra los efectos que el suero estaba teniendo en él..Ya conocía lo que se sentía..Habia pasado antes por ello y no quería volver a hacerlo. Llegó a pedir que lo matarán, porque no podría vivir así otra vez.. Pero no lo hicieron.

Hasta que él, vino un día a verle con noticias frescas. Se lo dijo nada mas llegar. Cat se había casado en una ceremonia muy sencilla, con Vincent.

Al oírlo, algo dentro de él se rompió. Donde había hasta ese momento lucha, ahora solo había rabia y dolor. Un dolor que le agarraba el corazón y se lo estrujaba poco a poco. Decidió en una fracción de segundo que si ella quería eso...eso tendría..

Abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda para dejar la corbata y de paso, le echo un ojo al maletín de Sam. todavía quedaban viales...Se quitó la camisa y la dejó encima de la cama.

Desde que los efectos secundarios habían desaparecido se sentía estupendamente bien, mas poderoso, mas controlado, tenía la mente mucho mas rápida y clara. Le habían prometido que podría controlar a la bestia y así había sido.

Un único pensamiento invadía su mente desde que había salido..Volver con ella. Daba igual que se hubiera casado con Vincent tarde o temprano caería.. Cometería un error y ahí estaría él.

Se dirigió al baño. Sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón y la dejó encima de la repisa del lavabo. Los efectos secundarios habían desaparecido.. Todos menos uno.. Uno que quedaría para siempre. Se miró al espejo y con cuidado se quitó las lentillas de color. Las dejo en la cajita y la volvió a meter en el bolsillo. Necesitaba quitárselas de vez en si no, le secaban demasiado los ojos.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo para descubrir que una versión de si mismo con los ojos del color del ámbar, le devolvía la mirada. Había merecido la pena, nada era comparable con el poder que sentía ahora.

Fue hacía la cama y se tumbó sin desvestirse.. Habia estado todo el día con molestias en los ojos y necesitaba un mínimo de descanso. Tenía una cena con sus nuevos socios. Esperaba estar bien para entonces.

Nada mas tumbarse se quedó dormido y soñó.. Con Catherine.

.

.. Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Tess bajó de la ambulancia en cuanto abrieron las puertas. Jt había entrado en coma durante el trayecto debido a la gran pérdida de sangre que había sufrido. Cuatro miembros de equipo médico del hospital les estaban esperando. Fueron a por la camilla en cuanto la bajaron de vehículo.

Uno de ellos era un hombre alto, delgado, con barba canosa que despedía seguridad y saber hacer por lo cuatro costado. Hablo con los enfermeros pidiéndoles detalles del viaje y ellos lo confirmaron que estaba poniéndose cada vez peor. Entraron a toda velocidad por la puerta de urgencias, ordenó que lo metieran en el box número 3 y que fueran preparando un quirófano enseguida.

Tess los siguió desesperada. Habían sido los peores 7 minutos de su vida. Se quedó quieta mirando a través del cristal de la puerta del box, como le cortaban la camisa y empezaban a limpiar la herida. Otro miembro del equipo lo primero que hizo fue entubarle. Se fijó en que llegaba de más personal de los boxes cercanos.

El hombre de la barba canosa que parecía ser el jefe, se colocó al lado la herida y la observo detenidamente, después metió parte de los dedos enguantados dentro. Tess se llevó la mano a la boca. Casi le cabían enteros. Llegaron dos enfermeras con bolsas de sangre que colgaron de una de las perchas, enseguida se los engancharon al brazo

De repente, todos se pararon atendiendo a lo que el responsable les decía, y después de eso, vio que iban había ella. Se lo llevaban.

Se apartó justo a tiempo. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Salieron con la camilla y fueron disparados hacia los ascensores. Tess hizo ademán de ir detrás de ellos pero una voz llamándola su espalda la detuvo. Se volvió.

-Tess, ¿verdad?- el medico jefe del equipo se dirigía a ella.

Asintió.

-Soy el doctor Paul Marcus, amigo de Vincent. Me ha llamado y me ha puesto sobre aviso..,- le tendió la mano. Tess se la estrecho. .- .. No te voy a engañar es una herida muy fea. El cuchillo ha penetrado directamente por debajo de las costillas, tiene el bazo destrozado. Pero no sabemos todavía si algo más.. Puede que el pulmón también este tocado e incluso el páncreas….- la miró fijamente.- esa sería la peor de las opciones.. .- tomo aire y sonrió.- pero vamos a esperar….- la agarró de los hombros con delicadeza.- .. Se nota que es un hombre fuerte .. y te juro que haremos todo lo que podamos y algo más.. Dile a Vincent que estaré operándolo en el quirófano numero 5…dile que suba...¿de acuerdo?.. .-Tess asintió.- ..Siéntate y piensa que está en las mejores manos.

Le dio un reconfortante apretón en los hombros y hecho a andar siguiendo a la camilla. Tess se quedó sola justo en frente de la recepción. La enfermera que estaba allí, la observó un momento.

-Tiene una sala de espera justo dos puertas a la izquierda.. Hay una máquina de café.. tómese uno y descanse un poco.- le dijo mirándola con empatía.

Tess le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Se dirigió hacia allí. Era un salita cuadrada pintada en tonos melocotón con una veintena de sillas pegadas a la pared. En una esquina había una mesa. No había nadie.

Se sacó un café solo y se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de la mesa… dio dos sorbos al café.. y tuvo que dejarlo encima de ella.. Ya no pudo aguantar más, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

Catherine se estaba estaba duchado cuando sonó su teléfono. Salió de la bañera, se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se dirigió al salón para cogerlo. Lo había dejado encima de la encimera de la cocina. Miro quien era. Vincent. Descolgó.

-Vincent, me has sacado de la ducha.. ¿pasa algo? Te esperaba hace rato..

Al otro lado no se oía nada.

-Vincent ¿estás ahí?...- estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Si, estoy…- Catherine notó enseguida que había ocurrido algo..-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-.- le pregunto.

Vincent se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Todavia no se por qué pero.. a Jt le han herido…

-¿Qué?.- no podía creérselo.. Empezó a pasearse por la habitación. .-¿Cómo?

-Me llamo Tess y me pidió que acudiera a la 10th con la 13Th oeste.. Catherine hay una fábrica exactamente igual a la que hay donde está el laboratorio de Sam.. una chimenea de ladrillos.

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Y ¿que demonios hacia Jt ahí?..

Vincent tardo en contestar.

-Estaba con Tess.. no se nada mas…Catherine.. estoy ahora mismo llegando al St. Benjamin.. He llamado al doctor Marcus y la ambulancia lo ha traido aquí.. Ven en cuanto puedas..

Se quedó parada escuchándolo. El tono de voz de Vincent indicaba que la cosa era seria.

-¿Tan mal está?

-Si.. ha perdido mucha sangre. Te dejo, voy a entrar…Ah! Traeme la gema, está en el cajón superior de la cómoda , en mi neceser.

-De acuerdo, la cogeré ..Vincent, estaré allí enseguida..

Colgó y fue a su dormitorio. Abrió el cajón y vio enseguida el neceser de su marido. Lo abrió y sacó el colgante.

Lo dejó encima de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida para poder pensar en cómo había ocurrido todo esto.

Lo que tenía claro era que su vida iba a ser así siempre y ya lo tenía asumido. El destino les había dado 5 días de felicidad absoluta y los habían aprovechado. Eso era lo importante.

Se puso unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa azul y las botas. Se metió el colgante con la gema en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. La pistola se la aguardo a la espalda y cogió su placa.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba al volante de su Ford Mustang azul en dirección al St. Benjamin.

* * *

Vincent salió corriendo del aparcamiento. Acababa de dejar el coche de Tess y estaba desesperado por saber noticias de Jt, además había empezado a llover.

Acababa de llamar a Cat para contárselo y decirle que viniera, pero la razón fundamental había sido pedirle que trajera la gema. Esta vez el temblor había durado más de un minuto. Podía ser provocado por la situación en la se encontraba pero no estaba seguro.. Necesitaba algo que le diera seguridad.

Cuando entró en el hospital fue directo a información.

-Por favor,¿ quisiera saber que ha pasado con Jt Forbes?, ha llegado en una ambulancia.- le preguntó a la enfermera que estaba allí.

La enfermera lo miró de arriba abajo, por encima de sus gafas de concha antes de contestarle.

-El Sr. Forbes está en el quirófano en este momento….Hay una señorita que ha venido con él en la sala de espera..- señaló la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Vincent se lo agradeció al tiempo que empezaba dirigirse allí. Cuando entró, solo encontró a Tess sentada en una de las sillas tapándose la cara con las manos. Menos mal que era una noche tranquila, no le apetecía tener gente alrededor. Se había dado cuenta de que lo reconocían con frecuencia, no en vano había estado mucho en las noticias últimamente.

-Tess….- se dirigió a ella, se agachó y apoyó sus manos en la rodillas de ella.-.. Venga... Harán todo lo que puedan... ya verás.

Ella se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Entró en coma en la ambulancia…- agachó la cabeza.-.. Vincent, todo esto es culpa mía ….- movió la cabeza negándose a sí misma.-… no quería meteros en esto tan pronto, os merecíais un poco de descanso y deje que él viniera conmigo. No tenía que haberle dejado solo...- rompió a llorar otra vez.-.. Lo siento tanto Vincent.

El solo la mando callar, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

-Shhh!...Tranquila...- le acarició el pelo mientras ella se desahogaba en su hombro.-.. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada...la tiene el cabrón hijo de puta que lo he hecho eso..- Tess no lo vio pero, mientras Vincent decía eso sus ojos se volvieron amarillos. Se retiró un poco de ella, cerrando los ojos, esperando serenarse.

Catherine los encontró así cuando llegó. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció pensando que lo peor había pasado...

-¡Dios mío! No me digáis que...

Vincent no la dejo terminar.

-No... No sabemos nada...

Tess se soltó de Vincent y miró a su amiga.

-Lo han subido a quirófano.. .- se volvió hacia Vincent..- el doctor Marcus, tu amigo, ha dicho que iba a operar, tiene el bazo destrozado y posiblemente una perforación de pulmón.. Tenían que comprobar si había afectado al páncreas…- cerró los ojos mientras seguía hablando .Cat se sentó a su lado..-..el doctor le metió los dedos en la herida..Le cabían enteros…- las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control..

Cat le acarició la espalda.

-Ya verás como todo se arregla..

Tess se volvió hacia Vincent.

-Por cierto, ha dicho que subas al quirófano número 5.. Le están operando ahí.. Creo que quiere que le ayudes..

Vincent la miró muy serio. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero en ese momento, algo empezó a tirar de él.. Los recuerdos de su vida de médico se estaban agolpando en su memoria de repente. Guardias interminables, operaciones de urgencia, enfermos que morían, enfermos que vivían.. todo pasó por su mente en una décima de segundo..

Le dio un beso a Tess en la frente, se levantó y se acercó a Cat . Esta también se levantó. Le acarició la cara. Lo veía tan triste.

-Vincent..

-Quédate con ella.- la beso en la boca, despacio, con profunda ternura.- tengo que subir al quirófano… ¿has traído el colgante?..

-Si..-lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo dio. Vincent lo cogió y lo apretó fuertemente.

-¿Has vuelto a notar los temblores, verdad?

El asintió.

-Ahora eso no importa.. bajaré con buenas noticias seguro…- volvió a besarla

Ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo se…

Vio cómo se marchaba y volvió a sentarse a lado de su amiga. Tess la miro.

-Cat,...le dije...- empezó a llorar.- que necesitaba espacio.. que no quería sentirme dominada.-se cubrió la cara con las manos.- ¡Dios, Cat! le dije que no estaba acostumbrada a una relación como esta... que era normal.. y me asustaba...-paró para coger aire.-.. y él me dijo... que me daría todo el espacio del mundo.. pero que quería verme todo los días...- el llanto era descontrolado..- Cat.. está.. casi... puede que muera Cat.. y yo... solo.. puedo pensar.. que.. que... .- su amiga la abrazó...- solo puedo pensar.. en que le quiero Cat..y quiero que viva para poder decírselo...decirle que quiero una relación normal con él más que nada en la vida.

Tess se derrumbó en sus brazos. Cat la abrazó todo el tiempo que hizo falta. Ella también lo necesitaba...las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas igual que por las de Tess.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde dos policías uniformados entraron a la sala. Se dirigieron directamente a ellas. Uno de ellos se veía que era veterano en el cuerpo posiblemente próximo a jubilarse y el otro tendría más o menos la misma edad que ellas.

-Perdonen que las molestemos pero hemos sido informados de que un hombre ha sido apuñalado.. Los servicios de urgencias tienen obligación de avisarnos..

Cat se levantó de inmediato sacando su placa del bolsillo. Tess hizo lo propio después de secarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡Oh agentes!.. no se molesten ..Este caso es nuestro.. Somos la detective Vargas.-señaló a Tess, que increíblemente parecía muy serena.-.. y yo, la detectiva Chandler de la 125..

-No nos habían dicho nada….-el policía más joven no parecía muy convencido.

Cat se acercó a él.

-Es un caso en el llevamos trabajando mucho tiempo.. por desgracia, no hemos llegado tiempo para evitar esta agresión. Sería una lástima que el trabajo de tantos meses se fuera por el retrete justo ahora.. De todas formas pueden llamar al Capitan Ward mañana por la mañana.. El les dará todos los detalles. Y ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que seguir con nuestro papel…

El veterano se acercó a su compañero y lo cogió del hombro.

-¡Vámonos Daniel!.. Ya sabes que no hay que meterse en las investigaciones de otros compañeros…-se dirigió a ellas.- sigan con lo que estaban haciendo. Por la mañana llamaremos a la 125 para comprobar que todo está en orden.

Cat se despidió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Muy bien.. que tengan buena noche.

Cuando salieron de la sala ambas respiraron hondo y se sentaron.

-¿Me lo vas a contar todo?...- le preguntó Cat a su compañera.- Mañana tendremos que ir a ver al Capitán y espero que la historia lo merezca…

Tess suspiro.

-Si…..- miro a Cat con preocupación.- ... Pero no te va a gustar nada..

Con la pena y el dolor de no saber nada de Jt... Tess empezó a narrarle los hechos tal y como habían ocurrido. Se lo debía a su amiga.

* * *

El quirófano 5 era uno de los dos que tenía el hospital, en el que se podían observar las operaciones. Eran utilizados por alumnos en prácticas o por los mismos médicos para comentar entre ellos determinadas técnicas y observarlos con detenimiento.

Tenía un techo el doble de alto que las habitaciones normales lo que les había permitido colocar a media altura una pequeña salita acristalada que daba justo encima de la mesa de operaciones. Tenía línea directa con el quirófano y pequeñas monitores conectados a cámaras que permitían la correcta observación.

Vincent recordaba esa sala y subió allí. Cuando llegó se limito a acercarse al cristal. Vio a Jt en la mesa de operaciones. Estaba sedado. Había 4 personas a parte del D. Marcus.

Vincent se acercó al micrófono y hablo:

-Doctor.. Soy Vincent... ¿Cómo está?.- todo el mundo levantó la cabeza en su dirección.

El aludido lo miró.

-Está estabilizado.. pero deberías bajar aquí y unirte a nosotros.. Sé perfectamente que esto ya lo has hecho antes.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No creo estar en condiciones todavía...- se disculpo él.

-Entonces mira y recuerda….- le djo el doctor y sono a orden.

-Lo haré.. .

El médico le indico que se fijara en el abdomen de Jt.

-Fíjate bien, hemos abierto un poco más la herida.. Solo un poco más para ver bien que es lo que está dañado..

Vincent se sentó en una de las sillas, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se concentró en la pantalla, alternando ligeras miradas a través de la cristalera.

-El bazo está destrozado. Voy a proceder a sacarlo con mucho cuidado... No sabemos todavía si ha afectado al pulmón y al páncreas. Vincent.. ¿ Te acuerdas de que cual era el mayor problema del bazo?..

Este se llevó la mano a la boca e intento que los recuerdos volvieran.

Y lo hicieron.

-…Es un órgano tremendamente basculado.. La gran pérdida de sangre..

El Dr. Markus lo miro brevemente y asintió. Vincent creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus ojos.

-Muy bien, Vincent.. el médico sigue estando ahí…Exacto, por eso la hemorragia ha sido tan alta.. .- metió las manos por la abertura, en el vientre de Jt y saco una pequeña masa llena de sangre que dejo en una bandeja…- bien, un cosa hecha...Ahora voy a comprobar donde más hay daños….aspira Audrey por favor, no veo nada.- su ayudante aplico un pequeño aspirador quirúrgico y dejo la zona limpia.-.. no veo nada en el pulmón.. está bien…- siguió observando. Vincent casi no respiraba escuchando lo que el doctor le decía.. la vida de su mejor amigo estaba en juego.-.

El cirujano siguió explorando.

-El estómago tiene una pequeña incisión..- miró a Vincent.- muy pequeña. Lo arreglamos ahora mismo….Oscar ,¿me puedes decir cómo va la tensión?.

El aludido respondió inmediatamente.

-10/6, se mantiene constante.

-Perfecto…-empiezo a suturar la herida del estómago. Tardó un par de minutos..

Vincent desde arriba observaba con atención. De repente su mente se llenó de imágenes, de momentos igual que este pero que él había vivido. Se llevó las manos a los ojos intentando controlar el caos que era su cerebro en ese momento. Oía perfectamente, como enfermeras le llamaban, como el mismo comentaba diagnósticos con otros médicos y como también, en esa misma sala, había realizado y ayudado a realizar, todo tipo de operaciones.

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla intentando serenarse. Tenía miedo de que su mano izquierda comenzara a temblar de nuevo. Cerro el puño con fuerza y volvió a concentrarse en lo que ocurría abajo.

-Vincent.. La herida está cerrada.. y ahora vamos a ver como esta el páncreas.. He hecho antes un pequeño examen y parecía estar bien.. pero ahora vamos asegurarnos del todo…Le va a quedar una bonita cicatriz a tu amigo..

Vincent espero lo que el doctor le pudiera decir con creciente temor. El páncreas era intocable, cualquier mínimo problema podría ser fatal.

El doctor miro hacia arriba.

-Está limpio…Perfecto ..El cuchillo le hecho un buen destrozo pero por lo menos los daños no son tan malos como nos temíamos.

Vincent respiró.

-Eso si.. ha perdido muchísima sangre. Le estamos metiendo todo la que podemos pero habrá que ver cómo va evolucionando. Ahora vamos a cerrar..

Vin se volvió a sentar tapándose la cara con las manos. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. No podía imaginarse estar sin Jt..

Todavía tenía lagunas en sus recuerdas… Muchas lagunas. Pero los últimos meses había estado siempre con él.. Hasta cuando él, no quería que estuviera. Sonrió solo de recordarlo.. y había demostrado cuanto le importaba.

Cuando le contó que había sido él quien lo apunto a las pruebas de Muirfield, tuvo un primer impulso en el que lo habria matado ahí mismo, pero, enseguida se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho con la única idea de que sobreviviera, de que volviera con los suyos. El nunca tuvo la culpa de que las cosas no fueran lo que parecían.

Era más que un amigo. Jt, Tess y Catherine eran todo la familia que tenía..y era toda la que necesitaba.

-Hemos terminado, Vincent.. ¿Recuerdas que le pasa una persona sin bazo?..- le preguntó mientras se iba quitando lo guantes y la mascarilla.

Sonrió y asintió.

- Se vuelve propenso a las infecciones.. Debe de reforzar sus vacunaciones y puede que necesite consumo preventivo de antibióticos.

-Muy bien, Doctor.. tu amigo va a estar un rato en observación.. Voy a cambiarme te espero fuera..

Vincent vio como salía del quirófano. Le dedicó una última mirada a Jt que seguía en la mesa de operaciones atendido por las enfermeras. "Saldrás de esta, no puedes dejarme solo", pensó y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se puso la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

-¿Dices que no sabes cómo esta Jt?-

Mark miró a su padre con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cuando vi que después de apuñalarlo empezaba a arrastrarlo no lo pensé dos veces y dispare..- su expresión era de preocupación.- justo cuando me monté en el coche vi que Vincent aparecia de la nada.. Lo más normal es que me haya intentado rastrear.

Su padre respiro hondo.

-De todos modos, hiciste lo correcto... de lo contrario habría desaparecido igual que los otros, además, Vincent no podrá rastreartemás allá del coche.. Te dije que era buena idea que tuvieras una, cerca. Es más, deberías haberla llevado encima….

Mark asintió.

-Nunca pienso que me vaya a hacer falta…

-Cuando estés con Vincent puede que sí…

Se encontraban en el jardín trasero de su casa. Estaba repleto de árboles y demás vegetación. Era imposible que nadie viese a Bob.

Desde que se había escapado del hospital había una orden de captura sobre él, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un ex agente del FBI todo se hacía con la máxima discreción. Nada de aparecer en las noticias. Todo desde dentro, y dentro estaba Mark.

Su hijo siguió contándole lo que había pasado.

-Por lo que se ve, han descubierto la conexión entre ambos lugares .- fueron paseando despacio por el lugar. Eran cerca de la 11 de la noche y estaba empezando a llover pero no parecía importarles, les gustaba el olor a humedad y les gustaba mojarse. Mark metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero, nada más llegar a casa se había cambiado, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba sentirse cómodo.-. ..Hacía mucho que no me encontraba con uno de ellos papa.. Es difícil saber lo que están haciendo y limitarnos a vigilarlos.. Solo podemos acabar con lo poco que sabemos que sale de sus laboratorios, pero no podemos evitar que la gente sufra. Y ha sufrido tanta.

Bob miró de soslayo a su hijo. Cada vez se parecía más a él físicamente, pero tenía mejor corazón. A él cada vez le importaba menos el sufrimiento y más los resultados.

-No podemos evitar que la gente sufra, Mark, y no podemos luchar abiertamente contra ellos... Son demasiado poderosos... Por ahora tenemos que limitarnos a vigilarlos y esperar que comentan un error, un error que nos permita acabar con lo que llevan tantos años haciendo... para eso está Kevin ahí..y a aquellos a los él, está reclutando para la causa. No todo el mundo aprueba lo que pasa…los medios para los fines.

-¿Crees que conseguirá que él cambie de bando?

Bob suspiro.

-Puede.. Tiene un gran problema de dependencia, pero quería mucho a mi hija. Lo que sí sé, es que jamás hará algo que pueda perjudicarla.. Eso sí, a Vincent no lo sé…No en vano está ahí por culpa de la relación que mantenían mi hija y la bestia…

Mark se paró un momento y miró la luz que iluminaba el Empire State.

-Estoy seguro de que de alguna manera Vincent sabrá que fui yo quien salvo a su amigo...- no podia dejar de pensar en ello.

Bob lo agarró del hombro.

-Si eso ocurre ya veremos cómo reaccionamos… Por de pronto yo tengo que hacerle una visita a mi hija una noche de estas…

Mark sonrió.

-¿La echas de menos?

-Sí.. En parte es eso.. Quiero ver cómo le va.. Además está a punto de comprar la casa de enfrente.. Vamos a ser vecinos..

Mark miró en dirección a la casa de Rebecca. No se veía bien pero sabía que estaba ahí.

-¿Cuándo vas a contarle todo?

Su padre lo miró a los ojos. Sus mismos ojos.

-Hace tiempo aprendí que las cosas ocurren exactamente cuando tienen que ocurrir. Ni antes ni después... Con lo cual esperaré a que llegue ese momento…-le dijo y empezó a empujarlo hacia la casa.- Mañana cuando la veas en la vista del Sr. Franco no le digas absolutamente nada.. Actúa con naturalidad... Y si está Vincent, igual. Hace mucho que sabes cómo mentirle sin que te pille. Y cógela…

Los labios de Mark dibujaron una sonrisa irónica.

-He aprendido del mejor..a mentir.

-Gracias, pero te puedo asegurar que los hay mejores que yo... y ahora, vámonos dentro.. Creo que nos estamos mojando demasiado y me apetece un Whisky.

* * *

Antes de llegar a la sala de espera Vincent ya pudo oír a Catherine. Estaba enfadada.

-Tess… no estoy enfadada..

Vincent al oírlo levanto una ceja.. No se lo creía ni ella.

-Simplemente, estoy cansada de que todo el mundo intente protegerme de la verdad..Mira, usto antes de comer con vosotros he hablado con Dana.. Se lleva el cuerpo de Sam a Washington porque tiene dudas respecto a su muerte.. Bueno, pues me ha contado….- se estaba alterando solo de pensarlo, dejo de hablar, solo gesticulaba.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- le preguntó su amiga interesada.

-Pues que ella y mi padre, Bob..-aclaró.- ..estuvieron liados hace unos cuantos años. Él fue quien puso la historia de la gema y Rebecca en la camino de Dana. Por lo que se ve, sus métodos y sus fines respecto a esto eran distintos y lo dejaron.

-¿Y también se calló?.- le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Tess ahora entendía porque se enfadaba tanto.. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo lo ocultara cosas pensando que no podría soportarlo. La hacía sentirse débil.

-Y la excusa era que no quería hacerme daño.. Igual que tú..-Cat se dio cuenta que los ojos de su compañera se volvían a llenar de lágrimas..- no te echo la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Jt, la tiene que el cabrón hijo de puta que le ha clavado el cuchillo, pero tenías que haberme contado todo en la comida.. Posiblemente hubiéramos ido los cuatro..

Tess asintió.

-Pero te veía tan bien tan ilusionada con esta nueva vida junto a Vincent que…no podía estropearlo..

Vincent iba a entrar ya en la sala para darles las nuevas noticias y esperar a que le contaran que había pasado exactamente, cuándo oyó de nuevo la voz de Cat.

-Si... es verdad estoy muy ilusionada.. Pero también sé, que mi vida nunca será fácil porque Vincent es lo que es y tiene un don para atraer el peligro.. pero lo he aceptado. No voy a llorar por los rincones ni a gritar.. No.. Nuestra vida es así y nos defenderemos con uñas y dientes antes de que nadie nos vuelva a separar.

Él sonrió al oír a su mujer decir todo eso.. Estaba muy de acuerdo con ella. Después de oír eso, decidió que ya era hora de hacer acto de presencia y contarles como había ido la operación.

-Me gusta mucho lo que acabo de oir…- dijo mientras entraba.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia él. Tess lo miro con el corazón encogido.

Vincent respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Está fuera de peligro…

Las dos se abrazaron a él con fuerza. Él se quedó quieto agarrando a cada una con uno de sus poderosos brazos.

-La herida era profunda y fea.. Muy fea pero por suerte no ha afectado más que al bazo.. bueno también tenía un pequeño corte en al estómago..,.-Tess y Cat se soltaron..

-Entonces…- fue Tess la primera en preguntar..-¿Está bien.?

-En principio sí.. pero ha perdido mucha sangre.. Esta noche es muy importante.. Lo van a dejar en la UCI aislado, porque quieren prevenir posibles infecciones.

-Muy bien.. Yo me quedo…- dijo Tess y hecho a andar.

Cat la paró y la miro muy seria.

-Tess tienes que venir mañana conmigo a la comisaria.. tenemos mucho que hacer…Será mejor que descanses.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Estuvo pensando durante un momento.

-De acuerdo.. Pero quiero ir a verlo. ¿.ok?

Vincent asintió.

-Irás.. Yo me quedaré con él esta noche.. Había pensado pasarme por donde le han apuñalado porque, al rastrearos .- miro a Tess al decirlo.-.. he visto muchas cosas que quiero investigar.. .- volvió la vista hacia Cat y a continuación agachó la cabeza .- pero ahora, creo que tengo que quedarme hasta que se despierte. Me parece que se lo debo…

Cat se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios.

-¿Me contarás que ha pasado en el quirófano?

El asintió abrazándola.

-Si.. Por supuesto… y tú ..Y tú.- se dirigió a Tess.- me diréis como hemos llegado aquí…..por cierto Tess..-metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó unas llaves..-toma. Está aparcado en el aparcamiento.

Tess asintió, las cogió y se las guardo.

Cat se dirigió a él.

-Yo te lo contaré todo. Tiene relación con el laboratorio de Sam y con desapariciones a los largo de muchos años…- una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro.-… ya estamos de vuelta, no podía durar demasiado.

El asintió y la volvió a besar.

Fueron directos a la UCI. Lo vieron a través de un cristal todavía inconsciente. Le habían quitado los tubos y aparentemente estaba bien.. Tess no pudo contener las lágrimas. Cat la cogió de la cintura.

-Es tarde Tess, Vincent se queda, vámonos... ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa? El cuarto de Heather está vacío..-una sombra de dolor se reflejó en su rostro.- puedes dormir hoy ahí si te apetece..

Su amiga asintió.

- Me daré una ducha e intentaré dormir un poco. Mañana….-miró su reloj.. .- bueno hoy, tenemos que ir a la comisario pronto a contárselo todo al Capitán..

Vincent dejo de mirar a Jt y se volvió hacia ellas.

-¿Lo vais a hacer oficial?

-Si, han venido unos policías… Cuando alguien llama a una ambulancia vienen a investigar.. Les hemos contado que era nuestro caso y seguro que llaman a la 125 para asegurarse..- le contó Cat.

-Por lo que he visto, hay mucho que investigar. Iros a descansar..

Tess le dio un abrazo y Catherine lo beso.

-Te quiero.- le dijo.- cuida de él.

-Te quiero..

Estuvo mirando cómo se iban alejado hasta que desaparecieron por una esquina del pasillo, entonces, se dirigió a una de las enfermeras de la UCI y le dijo que el Dr Marcus había dado permiso para que se quedara con su amigo. Ella asintió revisando una nota escrita que este había dejado.

-Tendrá que ponerse una bata, calzas y mascarilla…no queremos que entre nada raro.

-De acuerdo..

La enfermera le dio todo, él se lo puso y entonces abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Comprobó los monitores y se retiró.

Vincent se sentó en la única silla disponible, y estuvo un rato observando como respiraba su amigo.

Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de él y al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormido.

"Dos jóvenes de unos 17 años, descansaban, sentados en las escaleras de la entrada de un casa de dos plantas en Queens. Acababan de jugar un partido de baloncesto con otros chicos del barrio y estaban cansados, sedientos y sudorosos.

Uno, era moreno, de tez pálida y suave, sonrisa arrebatadora, delgado, atlético y razonablemente alto para su edad. El otro era diferente, pelo más claro y rizado, barbita incipiente y descontrolada, rostro serio, gafas, un poco sobrepasado de peso, nada atlético y eso sí, más alto que su amigo.

No había pareja de amigos, mas dispar en los alrededores. Pareja dispar, pero inseparable de amigos.

Y eso es lo que eran Jt Forbes y Vincent Keller amigos; amigos desde que tenían 4 años y los padres de Jt se mudaron justo, a la casa de al lado de los Keller.

-¿Bueno has decidido si vas a subir a por algo de beber?.- le preguntó Jt, el no atlético, a Vincent, el atlético.

-Vale.. de acuerdo.. voy a pedirle a mama un par de limonadas.. .- miró a su amigo .- pero no voy a pedirle nada de comer.. tendrás que esperar a la cena.

Jt se puso rojo del cuello para arriba.

-Por Dios, Vincent.. necesito comer… acabo de hacer ejercicio.. ten piedad.

-Voy a por algo de beber.. te has zampado un sándwich hace..- miró su reloj.- menos de una hora.. justo después de acabar el partido.. no puedes tener hambre otra vez…Tu madre me matara si se entera que te he dado algo de comer..

Jt agachó la cabeza.

-No me hables de mi madre.. ya es suficientemente triste que te haya hecho responsable de que haga ejercicio todos los días, como para que encima te encargues tú de controlarme la comida. Eres mi amigo….

-Te he dicho que no…

Vincent abrió la puerta de la casa y entró llamando a su madre a encontró en la cocina con dos vasos de limonada helada en la mano. La Sr. Keller era una hermosa mujer de unos 45 años, morena, con los ojos de Vincent, que despedía alegría por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Vinny la adoraba.

-¿Os preparo algo de merendar?—le preguntó a su hijo pequeño.

-No..-contestó este categórico..- no.. mama..y ya sabes porque..

Mientras tanto, Jt se quedó solo con la vista perdida en la casa de enfrente…eran los últimos días de vacaciones, el comienzo del curso estaba al caer.

El médico le había dicho que tenía que perder por lo menos 10 kilos.. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo teniendo que ir a clase con lo nervioso que le ponía eso?. .las clases, los chulos que le hacían la vida imposible, las chicas.. ¡Las chicas!…Menos mal, que tenía a Vincent..

Muchas veces se preguntaba porque él seguía siendo su amigo. Era de los más populares del colegio. Los Keller eran una institución en el barrio.. Familia de bomberos respetados y admirados. Además era listo y guapo…Jt era listo, más que Vincent, pero no era guapo y las chicas preferían esto último.. Sin lugar a dudas.

De repente algo llamo su atención. Un coche se había detenido en la que fuera casa de los Preston. Un coche familiar. Una mujer de unos 40 años de bajo del vehículo, seguida por una hombre de edad similar.. Pero lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención fue la chica que salió del asiento de atrás. Una preciosidad, de casi su misma edad, pelirroja…pelirroja, alta y con un cuerpo de escándalo.. se lo quedo mirando y sonriendo lo saludo con la mano.. Acto seguido toda la familia entró en la casa. Jt supo que se había enamorado

-¡Jt.. me oyes!?

En ese momento se dio cuenta que su amigo había regresado y estaba sentado a su lado con dos limonadas heladas en las manos.

-¡Jt, reacciona!.-le gritó.

-Perdona..- se colocó las gafas bien, se le resbalaban del sudor.- ..Vincent acabo de ver un ángel….- le dijo a su amigo con cara de alucinado cogiendo su vaso.

Vincent lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Dónde?

-Acaban de entrar en la casa de los Preston..-miró hacia allí.-..la han debido de comprar…Hay una chica.. preciosa Vin…pelirroja, alta, espectacular..Tienes que verla.-.- la expresión de su rostro no lo dejo dudas a Vincent que la pelirroja le había causado una honda impresión. Se echo a reir.

-Sabes que a mí no me van mucho las pelirrojas. Me van más las castañas de pelo largo….- se quedó pensativo un rato.- es más.. Hace poco soñé con una.. Un poco pesada.. Estaba empeñada en protegerme.. un sueño raro..Eso sí era guapísima..

Jt lo observo un rato sin decir nada. No le hizo demasiado caso.

-Esta te va a gustar lo sé….pero la he visto yo antes ¿de acuerdo?

Vincent bebió un trago de su limonada.

-Toda tuya..

Jt negó con la cabeza.

-¡A quien quiero engañar!… en cuanto te vea desaparece del mapa…No tengo nada que hacer a tu lado.. Me tendría que echar un amigo feo.. por lo menos ganaría en la comparación..

Vincent se echó a reír.

-No digas tonterías.. .- le pasó el brazo por el hombro….- ¿y yo que? Me quedaría solo..

-Tienes a todos los del equipo.. a medio colegio.. masculino y femenino…

Vincent lo miro muy serio.

-Jt.. he dicho muchas veces que tú eres mi amigo…nos conocemos de toda la vida y no te cambiaría por ninguno de ellos. Ya sabes que no soy demasiado sociable.. Con tenerte a ti, es más que suficiente…Además.. ¿quién me haría los problemas de química…..?

Jt asintió, tenía razón, Vincent era negado para la química.

Sonrieron los dos y volvieron mirar al frente, disfrutando de su limonada y de la perfecta tarde de verano, de esas que solo puedes disfrutar cuando eres adolescente y ni los problemas, ni el tiempo, existen. No necesitaban decirse nada más.

Un poco más tarde. Dos jóvenes se acercaron, charlando, a los dos chicos de las escaleras..

-¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera?

Vincent contestó.

-Descansar.. Se está estupendamente.

Uno de ellos miro a Jt divertido..

-Jt.. ¿Qué te parecería un buen sándwich de pavo con aguacate?

El aludido se levantó automáticamente de las escaleras.

-Me parecería genial..

Vincent negaba con la cabeza.

-Le prometí a su madre…

El más mayor de ellos se acercó y le dijo al oído.

-Se lo prometiste tú, Vinny, yo no.. y lo vas a matar de hambre..

Jt se dirigió a la casa no sin antes decirle a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-En este momento me caen mejor tus hermanos que tú…

Vincent asintió

-Me lo imagino..

-¿Entras?.- le preguntó Jt.

-No, me quedaré un poco más.. Luego voy..

-De acuerdo.. – y Jt se perdió dentro de la casa de los Keller.

Vincent se quedó ahí solo, maldiciendo a sus hermanos, cuando la vio salir de casa. Tenía razón Jt.. Era preciosa..

Ella lo vio y le saludo con la mano. Sin que el hiciera nada cruzó la calle y se acercó. Cuanto más la veía más bonita le parecía. Y cuando se paró a su lado, se quedó literalmente helado al ver sus ojos.. Los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida..

-Hola! Me llamo Alex Salter y soy tu nueva vecina..

Y en ese momento Vincent se dio cuenta de que sus gustos habían cambiado…y que Jt se iba a enfadar, y mucho, cuando se enterara.

Sin más, dejó su vaso de limonada en el escalón, se puso de pie y se presentó."

Las imágenes se sucedieron por el subconsciente de Vincent mientras se movía inquieto en la silla de la habitación. Se pararon...

"Jt volvía a su apartamento tarde. Ya era de noche. Desde que los padres de Vincent le había dicho que su hijo había muerte en Afganistán, se había volcado totalmente en su trabajo como investigador en la universidad; no quería volver a casa.

Había compartido ese apartamento con su mejor amigo durante mas de 8 años. Tenía todavía todas las cosas de él allí. Su cuarto estaba igual a como lo había dejado el día que se marchó..

Nunca tenían que haberle dejado alistarse.. Fue una decisión inconsciente y terriblemente equivocada. Pensó por un momento en los padre de Vincent .. El destino a veces es tan cruel…

En ese momento, oyó pasos detrás de él. Le extrañó, porque a esas horas no solía haber nadie por la calle. Se giró para ver a quien venía. Pero no vio a nadie.

Siguió andando acelerando ligeramente el paso, quedaban poco más de dos manzanas para llegar a su casa. De repente, alguien le agarró de la chaqueta por detrás, le puso una mano en la boca y lo empujó a un callejón. Jt intentó soltarse pero no pudo ni moverse, quién lo agarraba tenía mucha fuerza.

Se pararon en la sombras. Jt no podía ni respirar.

-No te muevas… quiero que te des la vuelta muy despacio ¿de acuerdo?

La voz de su asaltante le dejó helado. La conocía, la conocía perfectamente. En cuanto lo soltó se dio la vuelta.

-¿Vincent, eres tú?.- No podía creérselo. Las sombras no dejaban ver a la persona encapuchada que tenía delante.

No contestó se limitó a quedarse quieto. Jt se fue acercando poco a poco a él.

-Sé que eres tú…pero, es imposible.

-No te acerques más por favor…No es seguro….- se quitó la capucha despacio y se acercó a la luz que proyectaba una farola.

Cuando Jt lo vio no podía dar crédito. Espontáneamente empezó a llorar y fue abrazarse el. Su amigo lo recibió igual de emocionado.

-No me lo puedo creer….¡estás vivo!..

Permanecieron así durante un rato.

-¿Por qué nos han dicho que has muerto? .-le preguntó, Jt cuando se separaron.

La expresión de su amigo era una mezcla de miedo y tristeza.

-Porque estoy muerto.. Nadie debe saber que he sobrevivido..

-No entiendo nada Vincent. ¿A qué has sobrevivido?

-A la matanza de todos aquellos que nos sometimos a los experimentos..-negó con la cabeza antes de continuar hablando.- no sabes lo que he pasado para poder llegar hoy hasta aquí.

Jt lo miró fijamente a la luz de la farola. Era el mismo Vinny de siempre pero con una gran cicatriz en el lado derecho de su cara. Estaba más delgado. Y su aspecto indicaba que hacía tiempo que no se daba una buena ducha. Pero el cambio más importante lo vio en sus ojos.

Lo cogió del hombro y lo hizo andar.

-Vamos al apartamento. Te darás una ducha y me contarás que ha pasado..

Vincent se apartó y volvió a esconderse en las sombras.

-Jt, si voy contigo te pondré en peligro…No sabes... No puedes entenderlo... No sé por qué he venido. Creo que será mejor que me vaya…- se puso la capucha y empezó a alejarse. Jt se dio cuenta que llevaba un sucio petate a la espalda. Inmediatamente fue detrás de él.

Lo volvió a agarrar y Vincent se paró. Se colocó enfrente de él.

-Ya te lo he dicho.. No sé nada de acuerdo, pero eres mi amigo, la persona más importante de mi vida por detrás de mis padres. Me ha igual lo grande que sea ese problema que tienes, vas a venir conmigo

Vincent lo miró y con lágrimas en los ojos solo acertó a decir..

-Estoy tan cansado Jt, tan cansado de huir... Estoy tan cansado de estar solo..

Jt lo volvió a agarrar de los hombros.

-Pues, a partir de ahora... Jamás volverás a estar solo.

Y así fue."

Otra vez un carrusel de imágenes se sucedió en la mente de Vincent. Paró cuando oyó un golpe.

"Salió del almacén dando un portazo. El último suero que había probado no había funcionado.

Las pruebas que habían realizado antes de que lo tomara le habían dado esperanzas de que pudiera ser una cura. Pero no había sido así…al revés, más bien la ansiedad había provocado la transformación. Jt tuvo que utilizar los dardos otra vez.

Dejo a su amigo gritando en el almacén, diciéndole que no podía ir a ningún sitio en esas condiciones.. pero no podía quedarse, estaba demasiado harto de todo, demasiado harto de su vida.

Era de noche, pero aun así, se subió el cuello de la chaqueta para evitar que la gente lo viera, y empezó a andar sin dirección fija.

Llevaba más de una hora caminando cuando vio que una mujer salía a toda prisa de una de las casas del barrio. Al principio no la reconoció pero cuando se paró en su coche para abrir la puerta, la luz de la farola la ilumino por completo. Era la Dr. Chandler.. la mujer que controlaba los experimentos en Afganistán, él le había salvado la vida.

De repente la esperanza volvió. Si podía hablar con ella tal vez supiera algo que pudiera ayudarle. Se dirigió hacia el coche pero no le dio tiempo, parece que la doctora llevaba prisa. Vincent se quedó mirando el coche, podía haberla abordado pero no quería asustarla, seguro que volvía..

En ese momento, un coche que estaba aparcado enfrente de la casa arrancó.. Vincent observó a los ocupantes y por una extraño instinto supo que seguían a la doctora. Empezó a seguirlos el también.

No le era difícil mantener el ritmo de los dos coches y a esas horas no había nadie observándolo. Se dejó llevar por la persecución.

Le llevaron hasta un bar de carretera a las afueras.

Vio como el coche de los dos hombres se paraba y salían. Observo que había dos mujeres enfrente de ellos. La doctora intentaba tapar a otra más joven…De repente dos disparos rompieron el silencio. Vio como los dos impactaban en el cuerpo de la ella... La más joven se llevó las manos a la boca mientras veía como la otra caía desplomada al suelo. Oyó como la llamaba ¡mama!..¡Dios mío, era su hija!.

Ella miraba a los asesinos de su madre con los ojos desorbitados de terror sin dejar de llorar. En ese momento vio como uno de ellos la apuntaba. Ella se dio cuenta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se echo a correr hacia el bosque cercano. Vincent salio corriendo detrás de ellos.

Cuando llego hasta ellos ella estaba en el suelo y la estaban apuntando. La bestia se lanzó y los destrozó antes de que le hicieran daño.

Cuando ya no quedo nada de los asesinos, la observo todavía convertido en un monstruo.. Ello lo miro asustada..y entonces la reconoció.. ella era la chica de sus sueños..la que siempre intentaba protegerlo, había soñado con ella muchas veces, hasta cuando su vida era Alex... Sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar con claridad…No podia ser, era la hija de la Dr. Chandler.. (¡Vincent…. Vincent!,)

Volvió a mirarla por última vez para comprobar que estaba bien y sus ojos se cruzaron, (¡Vincent..Vincent!)…y en ese momento al verla ahí tan indefensa y tan asustada decidió, que sería él quien la protegería, a partir de ahora…y para siempre.

-¡Vincent!

Alguien lo estaba llamando.. Se despertó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que la voz que oía no estaba en su sueño...

-¡Eh! Chico grande, no me digas que has pasado la noche durmiendo en esa silla.

Vincent se levantó y estiro ligeramente los brazos.

Vio a su amigo sonreirle desde la cama. permanecía en la misma postura en que lo había dejado, pero ya estaba consciente.

-¡Has despertado!...¿como estas? Yo te veo genial…

-Tu en cambio estas horrible con esa pinta..

Vincent se dio cuenta de que iba con la bata, las calzas y la mascarilla. Rio agradecido de que su amigo estuviera ya consciente y con ganas de hacer bromas.

-Menudo susto nos has dado,..- dijo poniéndose ligeramente serio.

Jt cerró los ojos. Intentó incorporarse en la cama pero el dolor se lo impidió.

-No recuerdo gran cosa de lo que paso.. Solo, que Tess se fue a preguntar en los locales cercanos, si había visto algo extraño en esa nave y yo me quedé observando las cámaras de seguridad de la zona…- volvió a intentar moverse pero no pudo..- Vincent ¡te importaría incorporarme un poco?.- Su amigo cogió el mando a distancia de la cama y lo levantó ligeramente.

-¿Así estas bien?.- volvió a dejar el mando en la mesilla.- ¿quieres un poco de agua?

Jt asintió. Le acercó un vaso.

El bebió despacio y continuo.

-De repente oí un ruido y una de las puertas de nave se abrió…- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.-.. se que fue una estupidez, pero entré…No tenía que haberlo hecho, pero ya no lo puedo cambiar…Oí ruidos dentro y empece a andar hacia ellos..Lo último que recuerdo es bajar unas escaleras y encontrarme en una sala rodeado de celdas.. y pensar que en que demonios nos habíamos metido… después sentí un dolor indescriptible en el costado…Nada más..-miró muy serio a Vincent.- ¿Qué me hizo? Porque esto duelo una barbaridad. Sobre todo el vendaje del abdomen..

Su amigo se lo dijo.

-Te destrozó el bazo.. El doctor Marcus te lo ha extirpado.. por suerte no te tocó ni los pulmones ni el páncreas…Pero te quedará una gran cicatriz..

-Y tendré que tomar medicación toda mi vida.. ¿no es así?

Vincent asintió.

-Para prevenir infecciones.

Jt apretó los labios.

-Esta claro que la aventura no es lo mio.. .- sonrió con ironía..-pero lo menos estoy vivo..¿Tess se ha quedado contigo?.- había anhelo en su voz.

-No.. la mande a casa con Catherine..Estaba destrozada…- rio al ver la expresión de su amigo cuando dijo eso.-¿no te alegres por eso?..la pobre lo ha pasado fatal…todos lo hemos pasado fatal..

Jt seguía sonriendo.

-Lo se... no debería alegrarme pero no puedo evitarlo.. Se preocupa por mi..

-Créeme, es más que preocupación.. tu no la viste…

En ese momento entro la enfermera.

-Ya se ha despertado... eso está bien. Si todo sigue así lo subiremos hoy a planta .- se dirigió a Vincent.- la importaría salir un momento?.

El se despidió de Jt por un momento y salió.

Cuando estuvo en el pasillo se quitó todo lo que llevaba y lo hecho a un cubo de basura. Se dirigió hacia la calle necesitaba respirar aire limpio..

En todo momento mientras hablaba con Jt había retenido en su memoria los sueños que había tenido... Aunque no eran sueños eran recuerdos..

La primera vez que vieron a Alex. La casa de su familia, la cara de su madre dándole un par de vasos de limonada, sus hermanos..y cuando volvió desesperado de Afganistán y después de mucho pensárselo acudió a Jt.. y el día que descubrió que la mujer que aparecía en sus sueños era Catherine la hija de la Dra Chandler.. como podía haber olvidado todo eso…En ese instante habría matado al padre de Cat sin dudarlo…como pudo hacerle algo así. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

El recordar que había soñado con Catherine toda su vida fue algo increíble. Siempre habían estado destinados. Siempre…

Cogió el teléfono y la llamó.

-Vincent ..dime ¿Cómo esta JT?

-Antes de nada.. te echo de menos..

Ella rio al otro lado.

-Y yo a ti..¿como esta?.- le dijo con dulzura.

-Se ha despertado y está bien dentro de lo que cabe…- miró a su alrededor.- parece que va a hacer un buen día.. por lo menos ha dejado de llover… ¿Dónde estas?

-En la comisaria ahora vamos a hablar con el capitán Ward..Hemos dormido las dos en el apartamento..luego hemos pasado por casa de Jt para recoger lo que me preparó para comprar la casa..¿vendrás conmigo a ver a los abogados?

-Alli estaré….- en el fondo también le hacia ilusión..- ¿me llamaras cuando vayas?

-Si..Primero iré al banco y luego a la vista de Patrick..te llamare desde allí.. ¿de acuerdo?

-Perfecto.. voy a volver dentro a ver que me cuenta..Te quiero…- se despidió de ella.

-Y yo.. luego nos vemos.. deséame suerte con el capitán…

-Suerte..

Ambos colgaron a la vez.

volvió a respirar profundamente y entró otra vez en el hospital. Fue hacia enfermera para pedirle el "uniforme" pero ella se le adelantó y le dijo que no era necesario, le habían empezado a administrar antibióticos. Habían conseguido controlar la pérdida de sangre mediante transfusiones y la cosa iba mejorando.

Encontró a su amigo sentado en la cama desayunando un café. Se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.. Luego bajaría a la cafetería.

Se sentó otra vez en la silla donde había dormido.

-¿Bueno, me vas a contar como llegasteis ahí?

Jt dejo la taza de café encima de la bandeja.

-Tess ha descubierto que cerca del laboratorio de Sam han desparecido personas desde los años 30 hasta ahora. Creo que unas 8 al año más o menos.. más de 300 personas…- miró a Vincent.-.. no es una casualidad.

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

-Hace mucho que no creo en las casualidades.

-Pues ahí no acaba la cosa... Tess consiguió los expedientes virtuales y físicos de todos los que habían desaparecido... Además creo una alerta con las claves.. chimenea, desaparición, fábrica de harina….Y la alerta funcionó ayer por la mañana, antes de que fuéramos a comer juntos, me dijo que había otro sitio donde todo eso coincidía..

-Déjame adivinar... Donde te han herido.

Jt asintió.

-No quiso deciros nada antes de estar segura.. Os veníamos tan bien, tan felices.. que Tess no quería estropearlo..

-Y fuisteis solos a investigar…Error.. Tremendo error..

-Lo sé.. Quería ir ella sola.. Pero no la deje.. Fui con ella..y ya ves..

Vincent se levantó de la silla y se paseó por la habitación.

-Me llamo Tess cuando no te encontró.. Os rastree dentro de la fábrica y "vi" todo lo que paso.. y algo más…- se paró a los pies de la cama justo enfrente de su amigo.-.. Alguien que no se quién es, te salvo la vida..

-¿Qué?.-

-Para cuando Tess llegó tu asaltante había desaparecido.. pero lo hizo porque alguien lo disparo y lo hirió, si no, tenía intención de llevarte con el.. no tengo ni idea a donde..

-¿Y no viste quien fue?

-No.. Estaba muy oscuro.. Era una sombra.. Tendré que volver y rastrear otra vez.. Además quiero ver a donde te llevaban…

-Esa habitación estaba llena de celdas…..- su expresión era una mezcla de incredulidad y miedo…- ¿Dónde estamos metidos?

-El padre de Cat lo dijo. En algo que va más allá de Muirfield y de las bestias. Algo muy gordo..

-Ten cuidado, si vas a ir allí…

Vincent suspiró..

-Lo tendré…Y ahora vamos a cambiar de tema…Mientras estaba dormido he recordado un montón de cosas… Entre ayer, con tu operación y esos sueños estoy un poco descentrado, pero por otro lado esperanzado en volver a ser quien era.

Jt sonrió.

-¿Qué has recordado?

Su amigo se sentó en la cama.

-El día que vimos a Alex por primera vez..

Jt rio con ganas..

-¡!Qué guapa era!.. Y tenía razón, me la quitaste…¡Oh! Fue la temporada de la dieta.. casi me matas de hambre..

-Si… lo recuerdo todo... Antes de eso y después de eso. Ha sido como abrir una puerta. Todo lo que faltaba estaba allí... Y he recordado la cara de mi madre... No lo había hecho hasta ahora...

-Vincent... En relación con eso….-bajo la mirada un momento y luego la volvió a subir.-.. Cuando tu madre murió y tu casa quedo vacía. Me mandaste a recoger todos los recuerdos que pudiera... No cogí muchos… pero cogí los álbumes de fotos de tu familia... Al principio te hizo ilusión pero luego... cada vez te dolía mas mirarlos...Así que me pediste que los escondiera...

-Eso no lo recuerdo…

-Ya lo harás. Si los quieres están en el club, en la cámara….

Vincent se tocó la perilla, pensativo.

-Me lo podías a ver dicho antes…

-Si… pero no sabes cómo te pusiste la última vez que los viste.. Vincent, es doloroso recordar momentos que hemos vivido.. Podría habértelo contado todo pero no lo hubieras sentido.. tienes que recordarlo tú. Además, yo no quiero volver a hacerte daño...

-Lo entiendo, en serio….- miró fijamente a su amigo- ...También soñé con el día que fui a buscarte después de huir de Afganistán..

Jt se apoyó en la almohada.

-Sí.. Menudo susto me diste..

Vincent se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando.

-Sé que te sientes culpable por haberme apuntado al experimento Murfield, pero, pensando en lo que hemos pasado desde entonces, y eso que no lo recuerdo todo, no debes sentirte así..-se masajeo la frente-..Jt, renunciaste a una parte tu vida ese día..

-Y lo volvería a hacer sin dudar..

-Gracias…- se levantó de la cama.-.. y ahora con tu permiso me voy a la cafetería a tomarme un café.. Y luego, igual paso por el club a coger esos álbumes..

Su amigo asintió sonriendo.

-Ve... Yo no me moveré de aquí…

Vincent sonrió y salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

* * *

Cat y Tess vieron que el capitán entraba en su despacho justo cuando ella dejo de hablar con Vincent. Tess se pasó por su mesa y cogió los informes de lo que había encontrado.

Cuando entraron estaba hablando por teléfono. Sonrió al verlas.

-Sí.., tengo constancia de ello.. La detective Chandler y la detective Vargas trabajan en un caso muy importante..:- esperó a oír lo que le decían.-.. No hay problema nosotros nos encargamos.. De acuerdo.. Adiós.- se despido.. Cat y Tess sabían de quien.

Su superior metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miro muy serio a las detectives.

-Supongo que habréis venido tan pronto, para decirme que está ocurriendo aquí, verdad? Por cierto, Chandler , espero que haya disfrutado de su breve luna de miel..

Cat sonrió y asintió.

-Lo he hecho..

-Muy bien, ahora empezar a hablar… No me gusta que me llamen preguntándome cosas que no sé..

Tess cogió los papeles y el dejo en la mesa del capitán. A continuación empezó a contarle todo… Bueno, todo, todo, no. Habían acordado no hablarle de túneles, ni de celdas, ni del laboratorio de Sam..

En definitiva, lo contaron que había descubierto, que por alguna razón ese punto entre la 10th y la 13th oeste, era el lugar donde desaparecían 5 personas todos los años. Y que había otro lugar donde ocurría lo mismo, el 149 de Riverside Drive, aquí 8 personas cada año. Ellas creían que podían tener relación.

Tess también le dijo que había decidió ir a echar un vistazo de manera informal y que alguien le había clavado un cuchillo a Jt..

Tenían un mal presentimiento con esos lugares y quieran investigarlos oficialmente.

-Vargas, quería decirle antes de nada que se saltó el protocolo. El agua se ha llevado todas las pruebas que pudiera a ver ahí.

-Lo sabemos, Capitán… pero no pude reaccionar de otra manera….- Tess se masajeó los ojos…- Jt estaba en el suelo desangrándose y no pensé en nada más que llamar a una ambulancia..

Su jefe suspiro.

-Lo entiendo…- las observó a las dos.- vale, de acuerdo.. pueden investigar sobre esa zona, las desapariciones y lo que le paso a su amigo .- miró de reojo a Tess.- .. les doy tres dias para traerme algo interesante si no.. Nada... ¿ok?

Las dos asintieron e iban a salir cuando el capitán las llamó.

-Una cosa más..-se pararon esperando lo que pudiera decirles.- ¿Cómo está?

Tess sonróo.

-Bien.. saldrá de esta.. es fuerte, muy fuerte..- le dijo.

El sonrio también.

-Si está con usted..No lo pongo en duda… ¡Vayanse ya!.. tienen trabajo que hacer.

Salieron las dos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que se les congeló en cuanto vieron a la persona que estaba apoyada, en ese momento, en la mesa de Cat.

Gabe.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- Cat fue hacia él iracunda. Tess se quedó detrás de ella. - ..Después de lo que le hiciste a Heather no deberías ni acercarte a mi..

El se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Catherine, no se porque te pones asi, Heather no esta enfadada, es mas...- se cruzo de brazos.- ..ayer estuve comiendo con ella y estaba encantada..

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo que?.- la rabia se veía en sus ojos.- Déjala en paz... ya nos has hecho bastante daño...

El sonrió sutilmente.

-¿Qué yo os he hecho daño?..- se expresión fue cambiando a medida que hablaba.-…tu novio, o mejor tu marido, me tiró a través de una cristalera a las aguas del Hudson.. estoy vivo de milagro…- se paró y miro a Cat fijamente, esperando ver su reacción al hecho de que supiera que se habían casado. Ella no le dio ese gusto, permaneció impasible…- Alguien me sacó del agua y me llevo a un hospital para que me atendiesen..

Catherine no podía dejarlo así.

-Tú te lo buscaste….Lo provocasté hasta que no pudo más.. y todo porque querías que Heather lo viera…

- Y lo vio…- bajo los ojos y sonrió.- y me parece que no le gustó mucho..

Catherine quería perderlo de vista cuanto antes. Se dirigió a su silla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si has venido a torturarme ya te puedes ir. No dejaré que lo hagas..

-Perdona.. pero no eres el centro de mi universo… por si no te acuerdas soy ayudante del fiscal y parte de mi trabajo se realiza aquí….- la miró antes de seguir hablando.- además, se retirarme cuando ya no hay nada que hacer y tengo otros intereses actualmente.. Si me disculpan detectives.. Su jefe me espera..

Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al despacho del capitán Ward.

Cat lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Te lo crees?.- le pregunto Tess mientras se sentaba en su silla.

Ello negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada.. Siempre estará detrás de mí…Sé que va a seguir allí, controlando, vigilando y esperando su oportunidad. Jamás me fiaré de él, diga lo que diga..

Respiró profundamente y cogió la carpeta con los papeles del banco. Miro su reloj..

-Tengo el tiempo justo para llegar al banco…-Se despidió de su amiga…- voy a pedir una hipoteca.. ¡qué miedo!

-Jt ha hecho todo el trabajo, no te preocupes... Yo voy a ir a verlo ahora mismo…¿Me acercas al hospital? Mi coche está en el aparcamiento.

-Claro que sí..

Las dos amigas salieron juntas de la comisaria, seguidas por la atenta mirada de Gabe. El cual, mientras hablaba de determinados casos con el capitán, había oído perfectamente la conversación entre ellas. Esto tenía sus ventajas.

No sabía que Cat iba a comprarse una casa…tendría que averiguar dónde.. se lo pedirían seguro. Pero lo más le extraño fue el comentario que hizo sobre él, ¿qué era eso de que no podía evitar estar detrás de ella? En realidad así era pero ¿cómo lo sabía ella con tanta seguridad?

* * *

Cat salió del banco después de firmar la hipoteca. Jt había preparado todo, hasta el mínimo detalle. Solo tuvo que sentarse, hablar del tiempo con el director y firmar. Un apretón rápido de manos y todo estaba hecho.

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, perfecto para acercarse el juzgado e intentar que sacarán libre a Patrick. Se lo debía.

Cogió su coche y se dirigió a los juzgados. Aparcó el coche cerca y dejó los papeles de la casa en la guantera. Cuando llego al hall del edificio eran todavía las 10.30, aprovechó para llamar a Vincent.

-¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó él nada más cogerlo.

-En los juzgados.. Ya está hecho lo del banco…- su voz denotaba alegría.

Vincent sonrió.

-Me alegro.. He tenido que hacer una cosa.. Ahora estoy en casa.. ¿Sobre qué hora paso por ahí?

Catherine miro su reloj.

-No se.. el juez nos recibirá a las 11.. supongo que no estaremos mas de una hora.

-No te preocupes.. si cuando salgas no estoy, llámame al teléfono ¿ok?

-Ok…Nos vemos..

-Nos vemos..

Se despidieron. Cat decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos que había colocados pegados a las paredes del hall.

No llevaba ni 5 minutos sentada cuando vio que el agente Mark Newman entraba por la puerta.

Fue directamente hacia ella. Le tendió la mano.

-Detective Chandler, me alegro de verla.

Cat se quedó parada.. Lo veía diferente, más afable. Serian imaginaciones suyas..

-Lo mismo digo agente…-ella se levantó del banco y se la estrechó con fuerza.

-¿Ya ha vuelto a trabajar?..- le pregunto Mark.- sentémonos todavía quedan unos minutos hasta que nos reciba el juez.

-Sí.. Esta misma mañana…

-¿Algo interesante?.- estaba deseando saber si Vincent lo había reconocido o no.. Pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema.. De todos modos, conociendo a Catherine, si fuera así ya habría saltado a su cuello.

-No.. Por ahora solo estamos empezando con un caso de desapariciones… nada más..- Cat pensó que podía habérselo dicho, iba a ser de dominio público en breves, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No estaba de humor para preguntas.

Siguió hablando.

-¿Quiénes vamos a estar en el despacho del juez?

Mark lo pensó un momento.

-El juez, la secretaria del juzgado.. El abogado que tiene asignado Patrick y un representante de la fiscalía, creo que Teresa González.. Toda una institución..,

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Ni una cosa ni otra. Se caracteriza por hacer muchas preguntas... Ella tendrá que estar de acuerdo con usted, si no, Patrick tendrá problemas.

En ese momento vieron que el reloj de la entrada daba las 11 en punto. Se dirigieron directamente al despacho del juez

Llamaron a la puerta antes de entrar. Esperaron a que desde dentro les dieran permiso y la abrieron. Dentro, tal y como había dicho Mark, estaba Patrick y su abogado, una mujer de unos 50 y muchos que parecía curtida en múltiples batallas y la secretaria. Les tendieron la mano a Mark y luego a Catherine.

El juez les indicó que sentaran en dos sillas colocadas justo en frente de él..

Cat miró de soslayo a Patrick. A simple vista parecía que estuviera bien. Le guiñó un ojo cuando vio que ella lo miraba.

-¡Buenas días! Soy el juez del distrito, Anthony Pearl.. Según nos ha comentado la abogada defensora del acusado, Patrick Franco, la detective Chandler tiene la intención de retirar los cargos.. Los cuales eran.- leyó un papel que había sobre su mesa.- allanamiento, retención ilegal y secuestro, violencia e intento de agresión grave.

Después de decir todo esto, se dirigió a Cat.

-¿Sabe que está bajo juramento, verdad?

Ella asintió.

El juez la miró fijamente.

-La fiscal González le hará una serie de preguntas.

Cat se acomodó en la silla y contestó lo que la fiscal le preguntó durante más de 20 minutos. Lo tenía todo tan bien preparado, no se salió ni una coma del guión. Cuando la fiscal se rindió casi no se podía creer que hubiera sido tan rápido.

Luego fue el juez quien habló con ella.

-¿Sabe que si decide retirar los cargos contra él saldrá automáticamente a la calle.?

- Lo sé. No se merece estar encerrado. Hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para evitar que su hermano acabara conmigo y además, quedo demostrado que él no quería hacer nada de eso, el encargo era para Pete y lo llamó porque estaba solo…Ese fue su error, acudir a ayudar a su hermano.- Cat miró a Patrick mientras hablaba.

El juez se dirigió a Mark en ese momento.

-¿El FBI que dice al respecto?

Este se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Qué las pruebas encontradas en la azotea de la detective Chandler no dicen lo contrario. El Sr. Franco murió durante el forcejeo con su hermano. La pistola que el muerto portaba se disparó cuando estaba entre los dos, podía haber muerto Patrick, pero fue al revés. Y me alegro, porque si llega a vivir Pete Franco, posiblemente la detective Chandler estaría muerta ahora.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Cat.

¿De verdad se alegraba de que estuviera viva?..pensó Cat. En un hombre tan.. grande, fuerte y seguro de si mismo. Esa especie de empatía con ella no era muy normal…¿no estaría interesado en ella?

Cat se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No, no podía ser…Aunque la forma de mirarla hoy, era bastante extraña.

El juez Pearl tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, después de oir su versión de los hechos, la cual ha sido avalada por el FBI, solo me queda preguntarle a la fiscalía que opina.. su turno.- le indicó a la fiscal.

La aludida dirigió su mirada hacia Catherine.

-A la vista de lo que nos ha contado la detective y teniendo en cuanta que el testimonio del Sr. Franco ayudó a exculpar a un inocente, decidimos retirar los cargos..

Cat sonrió abiertamente mirando a Patrick. Esta vez fue él quien vocalizó un sencillo "gracias".

-De acuerdo, pues después de retirar los cargos Sr. Franco, es usted un hombre libre..- Patrick se ponía ya en pie.- ..espere tiene que firmar un montón de papeles. Usted tampoco puede irse tiene que firmar la transcripción de lo que ha dicho aquí.- se lo dijo a Cat.

Catherine espero a que la secretaria del juzgado le tendiera la copia que debía firmar. Cuando lo hubo echo, se levantó, se despidió de los presentes y salió acompañada por el agente del FBI.

Salieron del edificio. Cat decidió esperar a Patrick. Quería despedirse de él.

Mark pensó que debía irse, quedarse sería muy extraño, aunque una parte de él quisiera hacerlo. Le estaba empezando a coger cariño a su "hermana" y sabía que a partir de ahora, si ella seguía investigando, estaría en peligro…

-Detective, supongo que estará contenta

-Sí, lo estoy. Patrick no se merecía estar en la cárcel .

-No supongo que no... Bueno me tengo que marchar...

Cat en ese momento se acordó de algo.

-Perdone, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa?

Mark asintió.

-¿Se sabe algo de mi padre?

Mark no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nada de nada... Es listo y tiene mucha experiencia..

Cat parecía algo esperanzada.

-Sí.. Desde luego.. Tiene mucha experiencia…Bueno, ¡Hasta la próxima!-. le tendió la mano.

Mark se la estrechó.

-Hágame un favor.. Tenga cuidado.. ¿ok?

-Lo tendré…

Sabiendo que no tenía cabida ahí se alejó andando por la calle, hasta su coche estacionado 2 calles hacia el norte.

Diez minutos más tarde, un sonriente Patrick salía por la puerta. Cat fue a abrazarlo. El la recibió de buen grado.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas salido..- el vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad.

-Yo también, Mara... Catherine...

Ella rio.

-Sé que eras buena persona.. No te metas en mas líos. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. Y ahora querría mi recompensa.

Cat lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué recompensa es esa?

-Un beso..

De repente, una profunda voz surgió de la nada.

-¡Yo que tu ni lo intentaría..!

Patrick dio un bote. Vincent prácticamente se había materializado a su lado.

Cat miró a su marido.

-Vincent... Déjalo, se lo merece…. Mira para otro lado.- le dijo, avisandolo.

-¡Catherine! ¡No irás a..! .- antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Cat se pusó de puntillas y le dio un beso suave y dulce en los labios a Patrick. Este quería algo más pero sabiendo que Vincent estaba a poco más de un metro de ellos se guardó muy mucho de abrir la boca.

-Cuídate...- le dijo ella a modo de despedida.

Patrick asintió.

-Lo haré…Y si en algún momento te cansas de él.- miró de reojo a Vincent.- búscame ...pero sin que se enteré..

El aludido agachó la cabeza y la volvió a levantar, estaba empezando a enfadarse. Patrick creyó ver un destello amarillo en sus ojos.

-¡Adiós.. Catherine!.. Será mejor que me vaya..

Se despidió y empezó a andar en dirección sur. Catherine le siguió un rato con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista.

Se volvió para buscar a su chico.

Lo encontró justo en frente, sentado en un banco. Fue hacia él despacio.

-¿No te habrás molestado?.- le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Vincent mantuvo la mirada fija en el frente.

-Digamos que no me gusta que mi mujer se vaya besando con otros...- estaba muy molesto.

-¿Otros?... o si, todos los días me beso con medio Manhathan. Vincent..-le cogió la mano. El estuvo tentado de retirarla, pero no lo hizo.-.. él nos ha salvado el cuello.. Es lo menos que podía hacer, le estoy tremendamente agradecida porque, gracias a él, tú estás aquí conmigo..-le acarició el pelo.- …y eso es lo que más me importa.. un beso es un precio muy barato por tenerte..

El se volvió a mirarla.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo más...- le dijo todavía enfadado.

Ella rio.

-Claro que no…

El movió la cabeza negando.

-No soporto verte besar a otro.. No solo son celos.. Es que.. no lo soporto...- algo en su expresión hizo que Cat se diera cuenta de que lo decía en serio.-..Ya tuve que soportar verte besar a Gabe y…solo de pensarlo se me revuelven las entrañas…y eso que la gema está en mi bolsillo…

-Nunca besaré a nadie que no seas tú…nunca estaré con nadie que no seas tú….- le cogió el rostro con las manos…- estamos destinados a estar juntos para la bueno y para lo malo.

Lo beso; besos largos y profundos.. Besos de entrega absoluta.. Poco a poco fue notando que Vincent se relajaba, la abrazó fuertemente apretándola a él. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella.

-Por ti vivo, por ti respiro, por ti daría hasta mi vida*..

Ella lo abrazó y le acarició la nuca..

-Lo sé.. a mí me pasa lo mismo..

Permanecieron así unos segundos más.

Vincent se incorporó y respiró hondo. Volvía otra vez a ser él. Acarició dulcemente la cara de Cat y la besó rozando delicadamente los labios de ella con su lengua.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que ir a ver a los abogados?

-Jt había dejado una nota junto con los papeles del banco.. Ponía…" Bufete Andrews & Andrews 16:00".

-Tenemos tiempo de ir al hospital a visitar a nuestro enfermo favorito. Y podemos comer ahí.. ¿Tess?

-La llevé al Hospital antes de ir al banco…por cierto…- se levantó y echó a andar. El la siguió..-.. El capitán nos ha dado el visto bueno para empezar a investigar oficialmente..

Vincent asintió.

-Bien, necesitaremos todos los recursos posibles.. y así evitaremos que nadie extraño entre a los túneles y a los calabazos..

-Y….- Cat siguió hablando.- hay otra cosa….-se paró un momento.- He visto a Gabe..

Su marido la miro fijamente.

-¿Y?...¿Está bien?..

-Si.. Ha dicho que estuvo con Heather ayer.. y que ella está encantada con él...-había mucha rabia en su voz…-.. que ya no soy el centro de su vida. Pero, por supuesto no me lo creí…Tengo que hablar con mi hermana tan pronto como pueda.

Vincent se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura, volvieron a andar.

-Nunca te fíes de él.. sé que no parará hasta tenerte…y si puede, acabará conmigo.- había certeza en su voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro?

-Porque es lo que haría yo por ti...Ahora lo sé….Sería capaz de matar por ti..

Catherine le acaricio la espalda, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y fueron a buscar el coche.

Por el camino le fue contando todo lo que Tess había descubierto, y que Jt ya le había adelantado, desapariciones, gente inocente secuestrada o muerta, lugares comunes. Vincent no podía creer en que se estaban metiendo.. Pero era la única marea de acabar con todo de una vez.. Como dijo Reynolds, Muirfield solo era una parte de una maquina mucho más compleja.

Comieron con Tess en la cafetería del hospital. Tess les contó con todo detalle por qué había se había encontrado con estas tremendas "casualidades" y le indico a Cat que tenía mucho expedientes que mirar. Ella ya los había visto todos.

Jt estaba mejor, desde luego muy molesto, pero ya le habían dejado comer algo que no fuera líquido.

-Cuando he llegado después de que me trajeras, me he dado un susto de muerte cuando he visto que no estaba en la cama donde lo habíamos dejado ayer...- les contó Tess mientras intentaba coger unos spaguettis.- He empezado a mirar a hacia todos los lados y menos mal que una enfermera se ha acercado a decirme que lo había subido a planta, si no...-comió un poco.-..cuando he llegado estaba medio dormido. Le dolía bastante la herida y había pedido que le dieran un analgésico.- sonrió. Cat y Vincent se miraron.-Estaba tan relajado descansando que casi no le digo nada…

-Pero no lo has hecho..

-No…, me ha abalanzado a sus brazos..-miró a Cat..-yo.. Tess Vargas me he abalanzado a sus brazos ¿entiendes?.. Ni yo misma me conozco…- se llevó la mano a la boca..- todavía no entiendo lo que me está pasando..

Cat sonrió.. Era sencillo, estaba enamorada.

-¿Ya le has dicho lo que me dijiste en urgencias?.- le preguntó su amiga antes de llevarse a la boca un pequeño trozo de salmón a la plancha.

Vincent miraba a la una y a la otra. Mejor concentrarse en su estofado.

-No... Me da mucha vergüenza, Cat.. Pero lo haré, cuando estemos en casa, solos y con unas cuantas cervezas en el cuerpo…Ahora voy a cuidar de él.. Va a estar bajo mi estricta vigilancia. Por cierto, Vincent... ¿ayudaste al doctor durante la operación?

El aludido se limpió los labios con la servilleta y bebió agua antes de hablar.

-No.. No me creía capacitado para algo así. Me limité a subir a la parte alta del quirófano. Hay una especia de pecera desde donde se pueden seguir las operaciones...

Cat lo miró intrigada.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Vincent se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y respiró profundamente.

-Toda esta noche ha sido muy extraña... por de pronto he recordado muchísimas cosas. Mi época de médico residente se presenta ante mí con toda claridad... Recuerdo situaciones, recuerdo conversaciones, recuerdo gente... Es como si lo que le ha pasado a Jt hubiera desbloqueado algo aquí dentro...-se tocó la frente.-..Durante la operación, el Dr. Markus me planteo preguntas que fui respondiendo; las respuestas acudían a mi mente, solas. Cada vez con más facilidad..- miró a su chica.- Catherine, yo era residente de cirugía... Y lo recuerdo casi todo..

Cat notó que empezaba a creerse que podía volver a ejercer. Y eso le gustó mucho.

-¿Quieres intentarlo, verdad?

El asintió.

-Sí... Quiero intentarlo.. Será complicado porque llevo mucho tiempo sin ejercer pero Doc me ayudará.. No hace otra cosa que decirme que debo volver. Y si tengo la gema cerca, creo que podré controlarme sin problemas..

-Bueno, pues hazle caso..

-Además, estoy harto de que todo el mundo me mantenga...

-Y tienes que pagar una hipoteca….- le acarició el brazo mientras se lo decía.

Tess se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¡Eh! No te he preguntada ¿qué tal en el banco?

-Muy bien.. Jt es fenomenal..

Tess sonrió.

-Lo sé... Es casi perfecto... pero tiene que corregir su curiosidad…Ya me encargaré yo...

Vincent siguió hablando.

-¡Ah! Hay una cosa que no os he dicho. Cuando fui a buscarte.- miró a Tess al hablar.-.. os rastree y vi que alguien disparó al que apuñalo a Jt..

Tess asintió.

-Sí... Yo oí el disparo. Iba a entrar a buscarlo cuando lo oí.. Entonces decidí que primero te llamaría.. ¡Qué susto!.

-Sí... Cuando llegue no vi a nadie, entre y empecé a seguir el rastro.. cuando llegue a la sala donde estabais.. se me representó la imagen de alguien que arrastraba a un Jt herido hacia una de las celdas.. Pero de repente un destello y el asesino se retorció herido.. me giré rápidamente para ver de dónde venía la bala.. Pero fue imposible, no logré distinguir nada... y luego tú me llamaste y me despertaste..

-La sensación que dabas era que estabas, pero no estabas... Veías algo que estaba dentro de tu cabeza..

El asintió.

-Voy a ir luego, otra vez a ese sitio, a ver que puedo descubrir. Quiero seguir el rastro de la persona que atacó a Jt y de la que lo salvo.

Cat se movió inquieta en la silla. De repente se le había quitado el hambre.

-Vincent es peligroso. Muy peligroso

-Por eso, la única persona de las aquí presentes que puedo ir soy yo...

Cat sabía que ya lo había decidido y no podría convencerlo de no ir, por ahora.

-Iré contigo...

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-De eso nada. Vamos a ir a ver a los abogados y de allí yo me iré a la fábrica.. y tú.. te vienes a hacer compañía a Jt… por que supongo que tú..-miró a Tess.- ¿te querrás quedar esta noche?

-Por supuesto que sí...

Vincent miró a Cat.

-Ves, Catherine, es importante que te quedes...

-Ya. Pero júrame que tendrás cuidado...

El levantó la mano derecha.

-Te lo juró..

Cat asintió, pero no se fiaba ni un pelo de él.

* * *

Cuando el reloj dio las cuatro una pareja joven asomó por la puerta del bufete de abogados Andrews & Andrews. La recepcionista los saludo inmediatamente, mirando de arriba abajo al hombre.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

La mujer fue la que habló.

-¡Buenas tardes! Me llamo Catherine Chandler y tengo una cita.. Es para la venta de una casa.

-Déjeme mirar la agenda..-se oyó como movía papeles..- sí.. Aquí está. Pasen a la sala de espera.. Es esa puerta del frente.-les indicó.- ... Les llamaremos enseguida.

Cinco minutos más tarde la misma recepcionista les indicó que la acompañaran.

Atravesaron la oficina siendo observados disimuladamente por el personal que trabajaba allí. Sobre todo por las mujeres. Cat sonrió débilmente, ese era el efecto Vincent.

Les hizo pasar una pequeña sala con una gran mesa ovalada en el centro. Allí les estaban esperando dos hombres. Por el parecido sin lugar a dudas eran familia. Misma cara, mismos ojos, misma calvicie. Uno mayor que el otro. Padre e hijo.

Saludaron a ambos con un apretón de manos, Cat les presentó a Vincent, y acto seguido, les invitaron a sentarse.

-Srta. Chandler es un placer conocerla.. ¿Ha traído los papeles del banco?.- el Andrews más mayor fue quien empezó a hablar.

Iban directamente al grano. En estos ambientes el tiempo es dinero.

-Si... Todo está aquí.. .-Cat se los dio.

El más joven se dedicó a revisarlos.

-Su caso ha sido muy especial Sta. Chandler. Esa casa que acaba de comprar está bajo la administración de esta empresa desde hace más de 100 años. Ha habido interesados en comprarla.. Pero los dueños jamás han estado interesados en venderla. Hasta ahora..-Cat y Vincent escuchaban atentos lo que les estaba explicando.-..Los primeros sorprendidos somos nosotros. Porque además ha sido a un precio bajo, en relación a lo que algunas personas han llegado a ofrecer..

El Andrews más joven dejó los papeles que le había entregado Cat, encima de la mesa, perfectamente ordenados, y se fue a buscar una carpeta a un archivador situado en la misma sala. La sacó y volvió a la mesa.

-Todo está en regla. La transferencia nos acaba de llegar hace un momento.. con lo cual, solo tiene que poner su firma en este contrato de compra para poder llevarse las escrituras.

Saco un sobre de plástico transparente y un montón de folios agarrados con un clip. Le tendió estos últimos a Cat.

-Por favor, firme todos en el lateral derecho.

Cat lo hizo, cuando terminó se lo devolvió.

El abogado sacó una hoja del final, la firmó él también y se la dio a ella.

-Su copia del contrato y aquí tiene las escrituras.- le dio el sobre transparente.-...Tienen casi un siglo y medio.. Trátelas con cuidado... De todos modos le adjuntamos una copia digital... Cat cogió todo y lo guardo en la bolsa, en la que había traído los papeles del banco.

El abogado de más edad les invito a salir, ya de allí, con mucha educación.

-Mi más sincera enhorabuena. Ha comprado una casa con historia..

Cat se moría por hacer una pregunta.

-¿No hay modo de poder conocer a los anteriores dueños?

Los dos abogados giraron la cabeza a la vez.

-No... Nos dieron poderes para poder firmar la venta en su nombre… No quieren que se les conozca. Son un poco.. ¿Cómo diría? ¿Excéntricos?.. si le digo la verdad nosotros tampoco tenemos el placer de conocerlos..- les tendió la mano esperando que se la estrecharan.-… Pero me han dicho que ante cualquier problema acudan a nosotros. Y me han pedido que le felicite por comprar esta casa... "no se arrepentirá"... Son sus palabras textuales.

Cat y Vincent le estrecharon la mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Karen!.- la recepcionista entró rápidamente..- Acompañe a los señores a la puerta. Ella asintió.- Ha sido un placer, disfrútenla.

Karen los acompañó otra vez atravesando toda la oficina. Cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió y los despido; una vez que salieron la cerró suavemente.

Miro su reloj mientras se acercaba a su mesa. Las 16:30 en punto.

* * *

-Ya tienes tu casa.- le dijo, abrazándola una vez que salieron a la calle.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Si ya "tenemos". Lo único...- frunció el ceño levemente.-.. Me he quedado con las ganas de saber quiénes eran los dueños. Sé que Jt intento averiguarlo pero es totalmente imposible. Puede que fueran familia de Rebecca.- acaricio los brazos de Vincent mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- ¿Dónde estará mi padre? Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle... Estoy segura de que él sabe algo de todo esto.

-¿Has pensado que puede ser el dueño de la casa?

-Sí.. Claro que lo he pensado.. Pero…hasta que no aparezca.. Y me parece que no lo hará en un tiempo.

-Por de pronto, tiene alguien que le ayuda. Acuérdate que lo vinieron a buscar cuando lo sacamos el hospital..

Catherine suspiro.

-¿Podrías rastrear el coche en el que se fue?

Vincent miró hacia el infinito.

-Podría intentarlo….Pero es listo, y sabe de mis "habilidades" ya se habrá preocupado de que no pueda hacerlo…En todo esto tu padre manda.. Lo veremos solo cuando él quiera que lo hagamos...

-Tienes razón, solo cuando él quiera.

-Y ahora.- agarró a su mujercita por la cintura.- voy a ir a ver quien le hizo eso a Jt y quien le salvo..- sacó el colgante del bolsillo.- ¿me guardas esto?…

Catherine se pusó seria lo cogió y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-No me gusta que vayas solo y lo sabes…-lo besó.

-Lo sé... Pero tengo que ir y si lo que me encuentro es peligroso, es mejor y más rápido huir solo. Ve a ver a Jt… se merece que le hagamos compañía.. Te llamaré en cuanto salga..

-De acuerdo. Pero por favor ten cuidado..

El asintió. La beso agarrando su rostro con sus poderosas manos, con tristeza, se separó de ella y se alejo sin mirar atrás.

Catherine lo vio irse con un nudo en el estómago. Echó un ojo a la bolsa con las escrituras y con un profundo suspiro se dirigió a su coche.

* * *

Reventó la puerta de una patada. No había necesidad de ser sutil, algo le decía que quienes controlaban todo esto, ya lo conocían. Nada más entrar oyó un sonido de baja frecuencia, una alarma, imperceptible para el oído humano, pero no para él.

Observo el marco de la puerta enseguida vio el sensor. Los cogió y lo aplastó.

Empezó a andar rastreando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Llegó a la abertura en la pared que daba a las escaleras, entró y las bajó. Estás llegaban a la sala donde estaban las celdas. Era una sala con suelo de piedra sin igualar, cuadrada con 4 celdas repartidas en tres lados. El lado al que iban a parar las escaleras no tenía. El ambiente estaba lleno de humedad.

Vio la sangre de Jt en el suelo y la de su atacante. Siguió el rastro de esta última hasta la celda situada justo enfrente de la escalera. No había mucha luz, unos pequeños fluorescentes iluminaban la estancia central pero no llegaban a las celdas. A Vincent no le hacía falta.

La sangre del atacante se perdía bruscamente en la pared del fondo de la celda. Observó detenidamente esa pared con sus sentidos alterados y vio una pequeña hendidura que podría a ver pasado por una irregularidad en la piedra. Metió la mano y localizó un resorte. Tiró de él y la pared se movió unos cuantos centímetros. Vincent la empujó y consiguió abrirla lo suficiente para poder pasar por el hueco.

Miró hacia abajo y encontró otra vez el rastro de sangre. Había ido a parar a un pasillo que descendía, estaba iluminado por los mismos fluorescentes que en la sala, equidistantes cada 6 metros mas o menos. El pasillo era estrecho, excavado en la roca, no se apreciaban celdas ni oquedades. Las paredes eran totalmente lisas.

Empezó a andar siguiendo el rastro de la sangre. Calculó que estuvo haciendo por espacio de unos 5 ó 10 minutos, siempre descendiendo. De repente, en un punto sin ninguna diferencia con el resto, desapareció.

Vincent miró hacia todos los lados. En el frente le pareció distinguir una luz más intensa que la de los fluorescentes. Aprecio además, olor a goma, a metal y a sudor humano. Alguien había llegado hasta allí con una camilla.

Se fijó otra vez en el punto de luz que veía enfrente y decidió ir hacia él. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que el túnel terminaba en un hueco que iba a parar a una de las antiguas estaciones del metro de Nueva York. Se concentró buscando movimiento o algo que le indicará que allí hubiese alguien, pero todos sus sentidos le decían que no lo había.

Se adentró en la estación. La impresión era que no se había utilizado en los últimos 20 años. Había anuncios de tabaco en los espacios habilitados para la publicidad. Ahora eso sería muy políticamente incorrecto. Vio un vagón parado en lo que se podía considerar una vía muerta. Había luz dentro.

Se acercó despacio. Por las ventanas se podía apreciar camillas y material de hospital, un respirador, un desfibrilador y bandejas con instrumentos quirúrgicos. Se paró delante de una de las ventanas, encima de una camilla había algo tapado por un sábana. Convencido de que no había nadie cerca, decidió entrar.

Lo que vio dentro tenía todo la pinta de ser un lugar donde operar, tratar o preparar a personas.. No sabía para que…

Fue hacia la camilla donde había visto la sábana. Se colocó al lado y de un movimiento rápido la quitó.

Debajo encontró un ser humano inusualmente grande. Le había rajado desde el cuello hasta la vejiga. Abierto en canal. Le había extirpado todos los órganos vitales.

Vincent se dio cuenta de había sido tratado con algo que impedía que se descompusiera y oliese, lo notaba en la textura de su piel.

Le dio la vuelta buscando un orificio de salida de una bala y lo encontró. En el pecho muy cerca del corazón. Era un milagro que ese hombre no hubiera caído fulminado en el momento. No pudo evitar pensar en quien era, que hacia allí y porque le había dejado abandonado.

Hizo unas cuantas fotos con el móvil. Después decidió que era mejor largarse de allí. Algo le decía que si se quedaba más tiempo iba a tener compañía.

Desando el camino y volvió a la celda por la que había entrado. La pared seguía movida. Cuando pasó volvió a darle al resorte y esta se cerró.

Se colocó en medio de la sala y empezó a recrear el disparo que había salvado la vida de su amigo. Cuando intentaba ver la cara del que lo había hecho, le era imposible las sombras lo tapaban. Decido seguirlo. El hombre o mujer en cuestión subió por las escaleras a toda prisa. Lo vio salir por la abertura y llegar a la nave.

Seguía escondiéndose en la oscuridad, Vincent no podía verlo. Pero de repente, la puerta por la que había entrado Jt se abrió y Tess entró llevando su pistola. La luz que entró al abrirla incidió directamente en el hombre, porque era un hombre, justo en el momento en que iba a salir. Le dio tiempo a esconderse detrás de una columna antes de Tess pudiera verlo. Cuando ella pasó, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y salió a la calle. Vincent fue detrás de él.

Atravesó el patio y llegó a un coche. Vincent tenía intención de seguirlo pero cuando se montó notó que no podía rastrear... Era como si algo se lo impidiera… Su cabeza empezó a dolerle y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió la imagen de su perseguido había desaparecido por completo.

Miro hacia todos los lados. No entendía que había pasado.

Respiro hondo. De todos modos ya lo cogería. Lo que había ido a hacer estaba hecho. Ya sabía quién había salvado la vida de Jt.

* * *

Tess fue al club a buscar lo que le había pedido Jt que le trajera. Una vez que los calmantes habían hecho efecto no hacía más que decir que se aburría, o sea, que aparte de pedirle algo de ropa interior y su maquinilla de afeitar, le había pedido su portátil y su disco duro externo, el grande.

Cogió una mochila del dormitorio y la llenó con todo.

Cuando pasó por el salón vio los ordenadores que estaban permanentes encendidos y se le ocurrió una idea.

Se sentó y busco el plano de Nueva York que solía utilizar Jt para sus búsquedas.

Puso "fábricas de harina" "Chimeneas industriales" y le dio al intro.

Al cabo de 5 segundos aparecieron tres coincidencias.

Dos ya las conocía. La última no.

Y la explicación era sencilla. La fábrica fue arrasada en un incendio en 1971, no quedo nada, según ponía, se quemaron hasta los cimientos. Y en el solar…

-No puede ser...- no pudo evitar hablar sola.-

Leyó detenidamente la reseña. "En el lugar exacto, al lado del East River, donde estaba una fábrica de harina, se levanta actualmente el mayor y más elitista hospital privado de la costa Este de Estados Unidos…El hospital Baker."

Tess se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

-¡Madre mía!….- fue lo primero que dijo.-.. Confiemos que sea solo una casualidad…- lo de hablar sola estaba empezando a ser una costumbre..

Lo malo es que ella ya no creía en las casualidades.

Cogió todo lo que tenía que llevarse y salió en dirección al hospital.

* * *

Cuando llego encontró a Catherine sentada en la cama de Jt hablando con él.

-Le acabo de contar encuentro con Gabe.-le dijo Cat nada mas verla.

-¡Qué entretenido! Maldito pesado.. Esperemos que nos lo crucemos poco.- dijo Tess dirigiéndose hacia uno de los sillones y dejando la mochila con las cosas de Jt dentro.

Se acercó a su chico y le dio un beso. Cat no pudo evitar sonreír. Era raro ver a Tess tan "tierna".

-¿Cómo estás?.- le preguntó después de besarlo.

-He estado mejor.- estaba incorporado en la cama pero no podía moverse mucho porque llevaba todavía botellas de drenaje y una vía conectada una bolsa.- pero teniendo en cuenta que me han rajado, estoy perfecto. Un par de días más y a casa a bailar.

-Seguro…-Tess se dirigió a su amiga.- Por cierto, ¿ya tienes casa?

Ella sonrió y asintió entusiasmada.

-Sí, ¡ya tengo casa1…-se abrazaron. Cat se puso seria:.-..Cuento con vosotros para ayudarnos a sacar toda la basura y limpiar.. Pero primero..- miró a Jt.- ..Mientras te recuperas empezaremos con la reforma. ¡Ah! Y gracias por hacerme el trabajo sucio, no he tenido ningún problema..

-De nada… Es muy fácil cuando sabes exactamente lo que tienes que hacer..¿Al final se presentaron los dueños en la compraventa?

Cat negó.

-No.. Los abogados tenían poderes para firmar en su nombre y no hizo falta que vinieran.. Una auténtica pena. Podían ser parte de la familia de Rebecca, igual que yo..

Jt le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

-No te preocupes los acabaremos encontrando…

-Bueno pues ahora creo que tengo una cosa que contaros...- dijo Tess una vez que acabaron de hablar.

Los dos la miraron intrigados.

Ella se sentó en el otro sillón.

-Cuando he estado en tu casa me he fijado por un momento en que tenías todos los ordenadores conectados y he tenido una idea...

Jt se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¡Oh!¡Dios mío!

Cat sonrio al oírlo.

-Sigo..-le lanzo una mirada con un muy mala intención .-.. me metí en la base de datos que utlizas para las búsquedas y descubrí enseguida que había tres fabricas parecidas en NY, dos ya sabemos cuales son.. y la tercera estaba nada más y nada menos que donde ahora se encuentra el mejor, mas estupendo y más caro hospital de EEUU.

Los dos lo dijeron a la vez.

-¡El Hospital Baker!

-Efectivamente..

Cat se pusó de pie y pidió que le explicara todo detalladamente. Tess lo hizo.

-La fabrica se quemo por completo en 1971 y en esos terrenos está el hospital..¿Crees que deberíamos investigarlo?

Cat se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se.. puedo que no tenga nada que ver.. Aunque un hospital es precisamente lo idóneo para todo esto…experimentos con humanos, investigación genética…

Jt entró en la conversación.

-Tenemos que crear un plan de acción.. Buscar los planos del hospital, que seguro que los puedo encontrar. y los de las otras fábricas también.

En ese momento el móvil de Cat empezó a sonar. Ella lo miró.

-Es Vincent. Voy al pasillo a cogerlo, ¿ok?

Cuando hubo salido descolgó.

-¿Vincent?

-Si.. soy yo..

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Bien.. he descubierto cosas que no te van a gustar…

Cinco minutos mas tarde, una Cat ligeramente aturdida volvia a entrar en la habitación.

Tess enseguida le preguntó. Cat sentó en el sillón y los miró.

-Jt, amplia la búsqueda de planos, a los tuneles de NY, metro, alcantarillado sobre todo aquellos que se utilizan poco..

.¿Por que? ¿Qué ha dicho Vincent? ¿Va a venir?.

-No, no va a venir.. me ha dicho que tiene que dedicarle un poco de tiempo a su familia. No se a que se referia…

Jt suspiró.

-Me dijo esta mañana, que había recordado cosas esta noche.. Su madre, nosotros.. y le he dicho que teníamos escondidos unos álbumes de su familia.. Antes de que digas ..¿por qué no se los has dado antes?..-Cat asintió.-.. Vincent se ponía fatal cuando los veía. Tendrás que estar hoy apoyándolo; lo va a pasar mal..

Ella cerró los ojos. Imaginaba que así iba a ser.

-¡Qué tristeza! Pero, tiene que pasar por ello.. ¿Verdad?

Jt asintió.

-¿Qué más te ha dicho?

Cat cogió aire y continúo.

-Que ha descubierto el cadáver del que te apuñaló, en un vagón, en una vía muerta, de una estación abandonada del metro. De ahí que tengamos que buscar planos. Y también me ha dicho quien fue quien te salvo la vida..

-¿Quién?.- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-El agente del FBI Mark Newman.

* * *

-¿Vincent estas ahí?

-Si... en el dormitorio…Cógete una cerveza y ven.. Hay una magnifica puesta de sol.

Catherine sonrió e hizo lo que le decía. Dejó la chaqueta, la placa y la pistola en el salón, se descalzo y fue hacia el dormitorio.

Lo encontró sentado en la escalera de incendios con una cerveza en la mano sonriéndole. Se había dado una ducha. Llevaba el pelo mojado y se había puesto el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta.

-¿Has vuelto a las viejas costumbres?..

-¿Por qué vamos a perderlas, si son las mejores?…Ven aquí, te dejo un sitio.

Cat atravesó su dormitorio, poco a poco, el sol del atardecer incidía directamente en Vincent y le hacía parecer más hermoso de lo que ya era. Por un momento todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron... Pero solo por un momento.

Salió a la escalera…El que en otro tiempo fue su lugar de reunión.

Cat recordó la primera vez que se sentaron como ahora, cuando le dio su número de teléfono... ¡Qué lejos parecía todo aquello!, pero una cosa tenía muy clara, ya le quería entonces tanto como ahora. Algo de su corazón se quedó con él, el día que la salvo en el bosque, poco después de que mataran a su madre. Por eso jamás pudo querer a nadie como lo quería a él.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo y le acarició la cara mirándolo a los ojos. Él se acercó a su vez a ella y la beso.

-¿Te he dicho que eres preciosa?

-Pocas veces .. Necesito que me lo digas más...

El sonrió mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda y la agarraba del hombro.

-¿Ya has visto las fotos?.- le preguntó Cat.

-¿Te lo ha contado Jt?.- Cat asintió.-.Sí... Las he visto.. Y ha sido…triste...-notó que se emocionaba.-.. ahora entiendo porque no soportaba verlas... Casi todas las personas que hay en esas fotos están muertas..

-Pero por lo menos ya las recuerdas..-Cat intentó que fuera bueno para Vincent.

-Las recuerdo pero eso duele. Recuerdo cuando murió mi padre de un infarto, Jt fue al funeral, yo no puede ni despedirme de él…Fui esa noche a verle al lugar donde estaba enterrado.. Es lo único que pude hacer.

-¿Cuándo murió?

-Un año después de que me dieran por muerto.- dio un trago a su cerveza.- es demasiado para un padre perder a sus tres hijos de una forma tan cruel...

Cat le acarició la espalda.

-MI madre murió 6 años después, de un cáncer...-ahora sí que la lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.-... Al ver las fotos he recordado haber ido una noche al hospital a despedirme. Ella estaba tan mal que me reconoció y pensó que había ido a buscarla para llevármela...-dejó la cerveza apoyada en el escalón y rompió a llorar.

Cat se limitó a abrazarlo fuertemente. Vincent estaba perdiendo a su familia por segunda vez.. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba recuperar su vida con todo lo bueno y con todo lo malo. Esos eran sus cimientos y a partir de ahí, empezarían a construir su propia vida juntos.

Permanecieron así hasta que Vincent poco a poco volvió a serenarse. Se secó las lágrimas y miró a su chica.

-Lo siento…Es muy difícil de asimilar..

-No te preocupes.. .- le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda..- es normal…

-He guardado el álbum en el último cajón de la cómoda.. junto con los diarios de Rebecca y todo lo que te dio tu padre…

Cat sonrió.

-Es parte de nuestra historia..

-Si.. Pero esta vez no lo voy a esconder.. Tengo que aprender a vivir con ello.

-Sé que lo harás…- le aseguró Cat.

Vincent pegó su frente a la de ella.

-No que sería de mi sin ti..

Ella suspiro y sonrió. Pensó que tenía que hacer algo para animarle. Se separó de él, se terminó la cerveza y le dijo:

-¿Qué te parecería un buen masaje?

El sonrió sorprendido. Los hoyuelos de sus mejillas aparecieron haciendo suspirar a Catherine.

-¿Yo a ti o tú a mi?

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Yo a ti….

-Me parecería perfecto..

Catherine se levantó de la escalera y le tendió la mano.

-Ven….- él le hizo caso.

Entraron a la habitación. El sol del atardecer entraba por la ventana creando un ambiente único e inusitadamente sensual.

-Quítate la ropa y túmbate en la cama, boca abajo.- le dijo mientras apartaba la colcha..- voy a por el aceite de coco.

Ella entró en el baño, mientras él se quitaba en un momento la camiseta y lo pantalones... No llevaba nada más. Cuando Cat volvió él ya estaba tumbado.

Se acercó a su iPod y puso música relajante. El aire se llenó de notas melodiosas mezcladas con sonidos de la naturaleza.

-No puedo prometer que no me vaya a dormir... ten en cuenta que he pasado la noche en una silla de hospital…- le dijo Vincent levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

-No importa.. Pero no creo que lo hagas...- lo miró con muy mala intención.

- Después de ver cómo me acabas de mirar.. Yo tampoco.

Cat rio y se fue acercando a él. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado.

-Perdona.. Pero yo estoy desnudo y tú estás vestida, ¿no deberíamos igualarlo?..- le indicó Vincent por si ella no se había dado cuenta..

-Lo se… yo soy la que doy el masaje…no tengo que estar desnuda.. y ahora cierra los ojos y disfruta..

No muy convencido bajo la cabeza apoyándola en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Cat se echó una gotitas de aceite en las manos.

Empezó por el lado derecho. Colocó las manos en su tobillo y fue ascendiendo lentamente, sin separar nunca las manos del cuerpo y ejerciendo la presión justa. Siguió por su gemelo, fuerte y musculoso, el muslo, el glúteo, todo ello muy despacio, recorrió su espalda y siguió por el hombro para bajar por el brazo hasta mano. Lo hizo cuatro veces, dos descendientes y dos ascendientes.

Luego hizo lo mismo con el lado izquierdo. Vincent permaneció en todo momento quieto y con los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora date la vuelta..¿si estas despierto?

No dijo nada simplemente lo hizo.

Cat sonrió. Ahora empezó igual por el tobillo, subió por la pierna, rodilla, muslo, ingle. Al llegar allí Vincent se movió ligeramente y sonrió, pero nada más. Ella siguió subiendo. Su pecho, su espléndido pecho, llegó a su hombro y a su cuello, y termino en el brazo y en la mano. Igual que antes lo hizo cuatro veces. Después le tocó el turno al lado derecho.

Cuando termino lo observo por un momento y luego se tumbó a su lado en la cama.

-Ya está..- le dijo en voz muy baja al oído.

El abrió los ojos muy despacio. Se colocó de costado mirando a Cat a los ojos.

-Ha sido fantástico…- su expresión dejaba bien claro que lo había sido.

-Me alegro..

Ninguno de los dos quería moverse ni dejar de mirarse.

-Cat hay algo que tengo que decirte..

-¿Si?..

-Esta noche no solo he recordado cosas de Jt y de mi familia. También he recordado cosas de ti...

-¿Cuáles? – le preguntó ella.

Respiró profundamente y la atrajo hacia él.

-He recordado que durante todo mi vida he soñado contigo..

-¡¿Qué dices!?

-Como oyes. Tenía sueños de una chica de pelo largo castaño, que me quería proteger…Lo tuve durante mucho tiempo hasta cuando estaba con Alex.. Pero entonces no les di ninguna importancia..

Cat sonrió.

-Siempre te he dicho que estamos destinados..

El asintió.

-También recordé el día que te salve y la rabia que sentí de no poder salvar a tu madre. La ví salir de su casa una noche mientras paseaba por la calle, la reconocí y vi que un coche la seguía.. fui detrás de ellos pero no llegue a tiempo. Pero ví como corrias al bosque y fui a por los que te perseguían.. Cuando los maté y te vi.. Te reconocí. Eras la chica de mis sueños y la hija de la doctora a la que no pude salvar…En ese momento, me juré que te vigilaría para que no te pasara nada malo.. Yo te protegería a ti….- la miró a los ojos .- Me enamoré de ti ese mismo día..

Cuando termino se dio cuenta de que Cat tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se abrazó a ella y ella a él.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Vincent sin poder evitarlo, empezó a besarla levemente en el cuello. Ella se apartó, las lágrimas habían desaparecido. Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo y se besaron.. Y ya no pudieron parar.

Vincent la tumbó de espaldas y le quitó la ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La contemplo un momento, no se cansaría nunca de mirarla. Nunca.

Cat se incorporó para buscarlo, necesitaba besarlo.. Lo necesitaba, ya. El se dio cuenta y acudió. Se tumbó encima de ella besándola con anhelo, tal y como ella esperaba.

Sus cuerpos entrelazados se movían acercándose lo más posible el uno al otro. Sus manos recorrían la piel del otro arrancándole suspiros de placer.

Cuando la penetró, Cat contuvo la respiración sintiendo la plenitud más absoluta al notarlo dentro de ella. Lo hicieron despacio pero con intensidad, sin dejar de besarse.. sin dejar de acariciarse, dándose, el uno al otro, el placer más intenso que se podía experimentar.. Y todo ello teniendo la absoluta certeza, de que las fuerzas que mueven el destino de las personas, los habían elegido, para que estuvieron juntos antes, ahora y por siempre..

*Gracias Sonia, otra vez..

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

La central del FBI en Washington contaba con 7 laboratorios forenses en los sótanos. A esas horas de la noche solo se estaba trabajando en uno de ellos.

El forense del FBI, Henry Carmody, había ido exprofeso para hacerle un favor a Dana Langdon. Ella era la hija de su mejor amigo y no podía negarse. La conocía desde que era una niña y la había visto hacerse una mujer y una excepcional agente, y ante las circunstancias tan duras en las se encontraba, se consideraba el más adecuado para hacerle este enorme favor.

En la mesa de las autopsias estaba abierto de arriba abajo el marido de Dana. Ya había sido duro para ella y su familia perder a su hijo, pero ahora, después de haber vuelto a recuperar a Sam y descubrir todo lo que él estaba haciendo, tener que enfrentarse a una muerte como esta era demasiado hasta para una mujer tan fuerte como ella.

Las conclusiones a las que había llegado eran las siguientes. Sam Langdon había muerto desangrado por dos profundos cortes en sus muñecas; eso no había quién lo dudara, pero él había encontrado niveles muy altos de diazepam en su sangre, en el hígado y en el riñón. Niveles muy altos teniendo en cuenta que llevaba más de una semana muerto. Posiblemente Sam, estaba inconsciente cuando, supuestamente se cortó las muñecas.

Estaba escribiendo todo esto en el informe que remitirle a Dana, cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda. Se volvió, pero daba la impresión de que todo estaba en orden. De toda forma sabia que ya era tarde y que no había nadie más trabajando ahí abajo a esas horas.

Sus instintos de agente con más de 25 años servicio le hicieron coger su arma reglamentaria del cajón del escritorio.

Despacio fue hacia la puerta y la abrió poco a poco. Mantuvo su arma en todo momento preparada para disparar. De repente, una sombra se echó encima de él. Su arma se disparó y la bala dio en el techo del pasillo. Recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y sintió como su asaltante, con la cara tapada y con guantes en las manos, empezaba a estrangularlo. Intento agarrarlo para soltarlas pero fue imposible, ese hombre tenía una fuerza descomunal. En un momento determinado fue consciente de que todo había terminado, no podría soltarse jamás. Dejo caer las manos, derrotado. Pero justo antes de perder el conocimiento para siempre, pudo ver como otros dos asaltantes salían del laboratorio con el cuerpo de Sam en una camilla; en el momento que pasaron por su lado lo taparon con una sábana. Después de eso ya no vio nada más.

* * *

Era noche cerrada cuando se abrieron las puertas de la sala de reuniones. Había sido convocado todo aquel que era alguien dentro de Consorcio. La ocasión lo merecía.

Su inexpugnabilidad estaba siendo puesta a prueba.

Posiblemente habían sido las casualidades las que llevaron a que la detective Vargas acabara donde acabo, y que la bestia viera lo que vio.. Pero aun así había que parar esto de inmediato. El Sr. Keller era demasiado valioso para tener que matarlo, teniendo en cuenta sobre todo, que su misión todavía no se había completado.

Las estancias que se le dieron a Sam Langdon para que llevara a cabo su venganza hacía tiempo que estaban selladas... Pero no contaban con que descubrieran el otro lugar. Sería cuestión de tiempo que acabaran llamando a su puerta. Además estaban seguros de que sus viejos amigos de Europa vendrían detrás de ellos. Con las ganas que les tenían, no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de que una bestia como Vincent les hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Desde que huyeron de Londres para instalarse aquí habían estado vigilados, pero eran demasiado poderosos para poder con ellos.

Solo hubo una oportunidad. La tuvo Rebecca cuando decidió perdonarle la vida a su hermano mayor., justo antes de que los traicionara, a Duncan y a ella. Después, ya no pudieron hacer nada. ¡Cuántas veces se arrepintió de no dejar que lo matase!Cada día de su vida..

Todos estos pensamientos bullían en la mente de Kevin Reynolds, alias Jeremy Gallagher allí, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Era hora de cenar. Todas las reuniones se hacían mientras comían. Era una costumbre que rozaba el mal gusto, pero los que mandaban pensaban que era una forma de que algo tan formal pareciera algo informal...

Echó hacia atrás su ingobernable mechón pelirrojo. Debería estar acostumbrado. Llevaba ya más de 4 años compartiendo mesa y horrores con ellos.

Se había preparado toda su vida para infiltrarse en la organización. Se doctoró en medicina en Harvard y luego empezó trabajar en el ámbito de las investigaciones genéticas. Era bueno, muy bueno y además había cosas que rozaban lo poco ético. Pero era la única manera de llamar su atención. Y lo hizo, justo después de ser despedido del por probar medicaciones sin testar y sin permiso, en pacientes desahuciados de cáncer. Medicaciones que estaban basadas en estudios genéticos.

Contactaron con él y le ofrecieron una obscena cantidad de dinero por sus servicios, a parte de tener todo el material que necesitara para sus experimentos, incluyendo cobayas humanas. Allí nadie iba a poner en duda sus métodos. Por supuesto, acepto.

Tenía claro que no había forma sencilla de acabar con ellos. Tenían en nómina a todo el sistema de los EEUU, jueces, políticos, altos cargos del FBI, periodistas, deportistas de é ...

El sistema clientelista que tenía el Hospital Baker y los que lo controlaban, hacia que fuera uno de los grandes poderes del país. Eso sí, siempre desde las más oscura de las sombras.

Toda la gente que trabajaba para ellos o que había recibido favores de ellos firmaba un contrato de confidencialidad que era invulnerable... y cuando llevabas un tiempo bajo su ala, te dabas cuenta de que no era con dinero con lo que se pagaba una posible infracción de esa confidencialidad.

Y lo más triste de todo es que estaban muy lejos de poder desenmascararles. Era del todo imposible. La red llegaba hasta lo más alto. Todos aquellos que tenían poder en el país había tenido relación con los milagros del Baker.. Los milagros... ¿si ellos supieran lo que costaban esos milagros', aunque Jeremy suponía que a algunos les daría igual…El fin justifica los medios...

Deberían grabar esa frase a fuego en el entrada del hospital..

El problema de Jeremy no era él "trabajo" ni sus "jefes". Era simplemente que cuanto más tiempo llevaba mirando para otro lado, para evitar quemar su tapadera, mas le constaba levantarse por las mañanas sin sentir asco al mirarse en el espejo.

Jeremy echo una ojeada a todos lo que habían sido convocados. Estaba sus superiores inmediatos en el Hospital y los admistradores y casi todos los científicos contratados… todos ellos con mucha más ambición que escrúpulos... y también los encargados del trabajo sucio, conseguidores, infiltrados... Muchos de ellos convertidos en aquello que todo el mundo sabía pero no decía...

Muy cerca de donde él se encontraba, vio a Gabe Lowan… Desde que lo reclutaron estaba muy de moda en las reuniones del consejo… La noche anterior también lo vio venir...A esa reunión, él no estaba invitado. Mejor. Cada vez que recibía un mensaje invitándole, sabía que tendría que vender un trocito más de su alma al diablo.

Respiró hondo y se concentró en Lowan.

Parecía cómodo con su nueva situación... Bueno no es que fuera nueva, nueva... pero se le veía bien. Mantenía una agradable conversación con uno de los investigadores más mayores...

Su padre y su tío todavía no habían decidido nada con respecto a él. No habían detectado ningún asesinato que tuviera relación con una bestia... Pero conociendo los antecedentes de Lowan habría que controlar a Catherine, seguro que iría a por ella, en un momento u otro.

El anfitrión llegó justo en ese momento. Se hizo el silencio en el salón.

Los camareros empezaron a llenar las copas con vino, agua o champan, dependiendo del gusto de cada comensal. Coloraron unos platos con delicatesen delante de cada uno y salieron discretamente de la sala.

-Señoras y señores... es un placer volver a tenerlos con nosotros... Comencemos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Uno de los encargados de la seguridad empezó a hablar siguiendo la indicación del anfitrión.

-El Sr. Keller se está convirtiendo en una tremenda molestia.. Esta noche se estaban recogiendo los restos de uno de nuestro conseguidores cuando, él entró dentro de una de las entradas subterráneas del complejo, concretamente la 3, y tuvieron que escapar dejando sin recoger el cadáver de nuestro hombre…Por suerte la alarma de la puerta exterior funcionó y pudieron alejarse a tiempo. Lo malo es que pudo observar el cadáver de Mike. Creemos que incluso le hizo alguna que otra foto..- se puso de pie para que sus palabras hicieran mas efecto entre los comensales. .- hace tiempo que pienso que debemos deshacernos de él. Es peligroso, por lo que es y por los contactos y por con quién esta relacionado.

-Ya se quedo, que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era tenerlo vigilado.. Por ahora tenemos bastantes reservas de sangre y no lo necesitamos…- El que hablaba ahora. era el jefe de la sección médica, un hombre de unos 60 años con un curriculum, impresionante a sus espaldas, que había preferido siempre el dinero a la ética-… la propuesta que se hizo en esta habitación hace dos meses fue refrendada por todos los presentes.

Todas la miradas fueron a parar hacia el jefe del departamento de genética, el jefe directo de Jeremy... Se notaba a la legua que no estaba bien después de su resurrección, pero se había convertido en el experto del Consorcio en la genoma de las bestias. Pasaba los días y a las noches estudiando como modificarlo y como podía aprovechar todo lo que ofrecía. Un mundo entero de posibilidades.

Pero Kevin, siempre veía un sus ojos un punto de resignación. Estaba convencido de que una parte de él disfrutaba con su trabajo, por el mero hecho de saber y conocer, pero también sabía que no tenía otra opción, no podía tener otro tipo de vida, dependía de la medicación que diariamente tenía que tomar y que solo el Consorcio podía darle; los mismos que lo había convertido en lo que era.

Al principio la idea que él expresó en una de las anteriores reuniones, le había parecido la mayor crueldad que había oído y había oído muchas, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuanta que lo que su superior pretendía era darles tiempo…tiempo a Catherine y a Vincent para que pudieran encontrar la forma de acabar con aquello.

Por mucho que hubiera cambiado, Evan Mark, siempre protegería a Catherine, aunque de cara a la gente del Consorcio, la odiara por haber sido la causa de su "muerte" y por haber preferido a una "bestia" antes que a él.

Por eso Jeremy, estaba intentado llegar a él y decirle quién era y lo que pretendía hacer.

Pero no dejaba de ser complicado.

El jefe de seguridad volvió a a hablar.

-Pero las cosas han cambiado.. Han descubierto una de las entradas y conocen el patrón de recogida de elementos... Es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen aquí…

El anfitrión fue el que habló esta vez.

-Como ha dicho el doctor, se acordó esperar… tenemos muchas esperanzas puestas en el Sr. Keller y en la Sta. Chandler... Bueno ahora los Sres. Keller y, Anthony.. Se dirigió al encargado de seguridad..- en caso de que el Sr. Keller resulte una molestia tenemos al Sr. Lowan para que nos lo traiga..¿Verdad Sr. Lowan?

Gabe se levantó sonriendo.

-Sera un auténtico placer…

-¿Cómo van sus pruebas físicas?

-Estupendamente... Cada vez son mejores..

-Me alegro…Su concurso en esta empresa es de vital importancia…su ADN ha sido modificado como el de ningún otro…Confiamos que pueda ocuparse sin problemas del Sr. Keller..

Gabe seguía sonriendo.

-No tengo ninguna duda….- su expresión cambio ligeramente mientras seguía hablando.- pero me dijeron que Catherine no sufriría ningún daño..

-Eso dependerá de ella Sr. Lowan.. Ella y sus amigos... y algunos están molestando demasiado.

-Si, pero me lo prometieron…

-En eso está equivocado.. Nosotros no le prometimos nada...

Gabe parecía confundido. Jeremy enseguida supo donde iba a acabar la conversación.

-No entiendo...

-Permítame que se lo explique.. Nosotros no le dimos las pruebas para meter al S. Keller a la cárcel..

-¿No? Entonces ¿quién fue?

-Alguien que también estaba interesado en perderlo de vista por un temporada.- su interlocutor sonrió.- lo malo es que le salió mal.. bastante mal..por una parte gracias a nosotros….cuando lo vea se lo recordaré..-el odio se reflejo por un momento en su imperturbable rostro. Su expresión volvió a cambiar cuando miró a Gabe; una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro.- No me mire así Gabe..¿ no hace falta que le diga quién fue, verdad? …

Gabe asintió lentamente. Tenía razón, no hacía falta que le dijera nada.

A Kevin tampoco hacía falta que le dijesen nada. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero no pensaba que los miembros del Consorcio lo supieran…Observó detenidamente el rostro de Gabe y supo enseguida que iba a hacer.

Debía encontrar la oportunidad de llamar por teléfono lo antes posible.

* * *

Vincent se despertó oliendo a café recién hecho. Se estiró en la cama poniendo sus músculos a tono después de una noche indescriptible. Como todas las que pasaba con ella. Hubiera sexo o no.

Esta vez, se había levantado antes que él…Cosa extraña... En el tiempo que llevaban viviendo justos había aprendido a que a Catherine le gustaba mucho dormir. Normalmente era él, el que hacia el desayuno.

Se había acostumbrado a madrugar mientras estuvo en el ejército, y cuando fue residente del St Benjamin, se había acostumbrado a estar preparado para todo con 5 horas de sueño como máximo. En definitiva dormía poco y se despertaba pronto.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 7 en punto de la mañana. A Catherine le pasaba algo si no, no se podía explicar que el café estuviera hecho a esas horas.

Se levantó de la cama. Se puso los pantalones del pijama y fue hacia el salón.

Encontró a Cat sentaba en el sillón con el pijama, que él le había regalado puesto, con las piernas cruzadas y uno de los libros de Rebecca entre la piernas. Se había recogido en el pelo en un moño alto y parecía muy interesada en lo que estaba leyendo.

Mientras leía, sorbía despacio una taza grande de café. Largo y solo.

Levantó la cabeza cuando vio aparecer a Vincent.

-¡Buenos días! .- le deseó sonriendo como cuando somos unos niños y descubrimos que Papa Noel nos ha traído los regalos de navidad.. Vincent era su regalo. Un regalo espectacular.

El se acercó hasta ell, se agachó y le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

-¡Buenos días!- sonrió al mirarla y recordar la noche anterior.- El masaje dio resultado..-la miro fijamente a los ojos.-... y otras cosas también.. Gracias por estar aquí y ayudarme a pasar por todo esto..

-No tienes que dármelas... Viene con el lote. Todo lo que te ocurra a ti me ocurre a mi…Así de sencillo..-.- acaricio suavemente al abdomen de su chico.

-¿Hay algo interesante?- le dijo señalando el libro.-

-Si... Pero he leído muy poco.. Quiero empezar por el principio. Leerlo a saltos no te da una buena visión de lo que le pasó. Acaba de llegar a Edimburgo a casa de su tía Agatha..

Vincent puso cara de no entender nada.

Cat sonrío.

-No te preocupes, te iré haciendo resúmenes de lo más importante...- Se acordó de lo que había leído sobre los temblores de Duncan. Pensó que era mejor no comentárselo por ahora.

Vincent la volvió a besar.

-De acuerdo, me lo vas contando todo… -cambio de tema.-¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan pronto de la cama?. – le preguntó, mientras se giraba e iba a la cocina a servirse un tazón de leche caliente.

Cat dejó el libro encima de la mesa pequeña y siguió saboreando su café.

-He estado pensando en lo que me contaste ayer.. y en que lo ha descubierto Tess.. Lo que te he contado esta noche... Después de…- no hizo falta que siguiera. Vincent sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Lo del hospital Baker?- le preguntó él, mientras se echaba media bolsa de cereales en la leche. -¿Crees que puede tener relación?..Es un pez muy gordo…

Cat se mordió el interior del labio.

-Me apostaría una mano a que sí... Si lo que creemos que hacen, es lo que hacen, que mejor sitio que un macro hospital de última generación, con medios y dinero suficientes….- se llevó la mando al mentón.- Lo difícil será probarlo ante el capitán. Tenemos que presentarle pruebas consistentes de que pasa algo, para que nos deje seguir con la investigación.

-Déjale eso a Jt y a Tess...- se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina y empezó a desayunar..-.. Conozco bien a Jt y sé que estará desesperado de verse en la cama sin hacer nada...- miró el móvil de Cat que estaba en la encimera .- Seguro que a pesar de que sea tan temprano, tendrá ya todos los planos actualizados de los túneles de Nueva York.. Los que puede ver el público y los que no.- se llevó una cucharada de cereales a la boca. La masticó despacio.

Catherine se sentó a su lado en otra de las banquetas. Respiró hondo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Mark Newman?

Dejó la cuchara dentro de la taza.

-No lo sé…Cuando llegó al coche me fue totalmente imposible rastrearle. Es como si algo me estuviera bloqueando.

-¿De verdad, no podías sentirlo?..

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

-No... Fue imposible. De repente sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza y tuve que cerrar los ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos me di cuenta de que lo había perdido completamente.

Catherine lo miró con expresión de duda.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos, voy directamente a él y le digo que sabemos que salvó la vida de Jt, pero que me tiene que explicar por qué demonios no me dijo nada ayer?..- tuvo que parar a coger aire.- ¿y por qué estaba siguiendo a Tess y Jt el día que lo hirieron?..Y ¿le doy las gracias por salvarle la vida antes o después de empezar a gritarle?

Vincent sonrió al ver a su chica gesticular mientras no paraba de hablar.

-Cat.. ¡Vale!.. No hace falta que le grites.. .- le dijo para que se callara un momento-. No creo que sea buena idea que vayas abiertamente a hablar con él... Si no te dijo nada ayer.. y teniendo en cuenta que huyó, tiene algo que ocultar seguro.. .- se terminó los cereales y se levantó para servirse una taza de café..- La diremos a Jt que busque su dirección en alguna base datos de esas que él maneja también….-Miró a Cat antes de seguir.-¿tú no puedes obtener esa información , verdad?..

Cat lo negó.

-No... Debería dar explicaciones de por qué tengo interés en obtener la dirección personal de un agente del FBI…Demasiadas preguntas…- se encogió de hombros.- mejor que lo haga Jt.

Vincent cogió el café y volvió a sentarse en la banqueta. Catherine fue hacia él y se colocó entre sus piernas. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. El dejo la taza en la encimera y la cogió suavemente de la cintura.

-Vincent..Ayer, cuando fui a la vista de Patrick ..- su instinto le decía que esto no le iba a gustar. Intento buscar las palabras.- note al agente Newman un poco raro...

-¿A qué te refieres? .-le pregunto mientras la atraía más hacia él y empezaba a besarla en el cuello.- .. Bueno, si había hecho lo que había hecho, es normal que estuviera raro contigo.

Cat se aclaró la garganta, cerró los ojos pero se obligó a volver a abrirlos. Siguió hablando.

-La otra vez que nos vimos era una persona distante, profesional.. Con un gran control de sí mismo.. Pero ayer me pareció que estaba demasiado preocupado..

-¿Preocupado por qué?- le pregunto todavía muy entretenido con su cuello.

Cat separó las manos de lo hombros de Vincent, preparándose para su reacción.

-Por mi…

Vincent levantó la cabeza. La miro. Despacio quitó las manos de su cintura, cogió su taza de café y la bebió de un trago.

-Explícame eso…-le dijo bastante serio.

-No sé... puede que no fuese nada pero parecía preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarme... Había cierta calidez en sus ojos al mirarme que no era normal.. y menos en un hombre como él..No sé qué pensar... Salvó a Jt…y ...

Vincent terminó la frase por ella.

-Y puede estar interesado en tí…

Catherine lo negó efusivamente.

-No, Vincent.. eso es imposible.. no me conoce. .- empezó a gesticular.- es del todo imposible.. .- quería que Vincent lo tuviera claro..- totalmente imposible.

El se levantó de la banqueta deprisa. Su expresión seguía siendo muy seria. Dejó las tazas de su desayuno en la fregadora.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha…-Se acercó a Cat y le dio un beso en la frente.- Tenemos que ir al hospital de ver a Jt.. Tienes que investigar con Tess y creo que querías que fuéramos a la casa hoy por la tarde, ¿no?...yo.. También tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer…

-Si .. Tenemos que ir.. hay que mirar como esta todo…

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que Vincent no la estaba oyendo. Había salido deprisa del salón y se dirigía al dormitorio. Lo siguió despacio, dejando que un mal presentimiento se fuera apoderando de su mente. Se percató, de que ya no iba a estar tranquila en todo el día.

* * *

Acababan de quitarle el drenaje que llevaba colgando, pero aún se sentía un mueble tumbado en la cama sin poder hacer nada. Menos mal que tenía su portátil y el teléfono, si no, estaba seguro de que le iba a dar un ataque.

Había descargado el mapa del metro de nueva york. Mapa completo... Con lo que el ayuntamiento quería que supiéramos y también con lo que no... Había contado más de 15 estaciones olvidadas. Algunas de ellas a una profundidad de vértigo. Identifico claramente la que Vincent había vista la tarde pasada.

Los planos de las dos fábricas fueron fáciles de encontrar en el departamento de urbanismo del ayuntamiento. No fue difícil entrar en sus bases de datos.

Pero conseguir los planos del Hospital Baker fue imposible. Lo único que pudo hallar fue una memoria de obra del año 1971 donde se especificaba como iba a ser el edificio, los materiales, las dimensiones, plantas.. y poco más. También encontró unas autorizaciones para derribar fabricas abandonas anexas a la que se quemó.. En total el solar donde se acabo construyendo el hospital era de una hectárea.. "Buena parcela" pensó Jt al leerlo.

Nunca había estado cerca del lugar donde estaba situado el Hospital. Solo sabía que daba al East River y que desde el puente Queenboro se podía ver a la perfección..Había pasado muchas veces por ese puente para salir y volver a Queens.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Tess con un montón de papeles enrollados que sobresalían por encima de la bolsa donde los llevaba.

-¡Hola!...he conseguido los planos del metro.. Todos los planos del metro... Tengo un amigo en urbanismo que me debe unos cuantos favores...

Jt la miro con ojitos tiernos esperando que fuera hacia el para darle un beso. Ella acudió y se lo dio.

-¿Qué tal estas hoy?

-Muy bien.. Me han quitado el drenaje y me han dicho que puedo ir al baño solo... ¡qué mayor me siento!

Tess se rio abiertamente...

-Muy bien… Ya no tendré que acompañarte..

-Puedes hacerlo igual….- Jt levantó una ceja al decirlo.

Su chica negó con la cabeza.

-Cariño... te quiero mucho pero prefiero que vayas tú solo…- mientras lo decía empezó a extender planos encima de la cama.

Jt se había quedado callado mirándola.

-¿Has dicho, te quiero mucho?..-.- le preguntó muy serio..

Tess lo miró durante una fracción de segundo y volvió a los planos.

-No te emociones tanto.. Era una forma de hablar…- Un solo pensamiento cruzó la mente de Tess "Ahora no es el momento Jt, ten un poco de paciencia".. Quería que fuera especial, y desde luego ahí no lo iba a ser.

Jt se recostó en la cama y pego la cabeza a almohada.

-Ya me parecía a mí… En fin.. Que conste que no pierdo la esperanza…

* * *

Heather se levanto por la mañana con la idea en la cabeza de ir a casa de Gabe y devolverle el favor que le había hecho el día anterior.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que era más que devolverle el favor, estaba interesada en él…y le apetecía mucho volver a verle. Además quería celebrar con alguien su ascenso y la vuelta a Nueva York , su empresa estaba montando una filial allí y habían decidió que ella sería la encargada de dirigirla.

Lo quería haber celebrado con Cat , pero las cosas no habían salido como esperaban.. Ella había preferido quedarse con su "bestia" así, lo había llamado Gabe durante la comida.. "bestia"..Solo de pensarlo le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda.

Salió de casa de sus padres, el lugar donde se alojaba ahora, y cogió su coche.. Gabe le había dado su dirección y su teléfono por si le hacía falta un amigo. Ella sonrió al recordarlo.. Sin lugar a dudas le hacía falta un amigo..metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó.

Gabe tardo un segundo en abrir la puerta. Estaba espectacularmente vestido para ir a trabajar. Impecable con un traje negro y camisa burdeos.. y perfectamente afeitado. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Heather era su olor.. Algo que jamás había olido antes pero que le embriagaba.

Se quedo sorprendido cuando la vio.

-¡Heather! No esperaba verte por aquí…

-Es que pasaba cerca y he pensado si querrías venir a comer conmigo .. Tengo que devolverte el favor del otro día….- su cara dibujó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Pasa, pasa por favor.- le tendió la mano indicándole que entrará dentro.

El loft de Gabe era precioso... se notaba que tenía un gusto exquisito para los detalles.

-He hecho café.. ¿Quieres un poco?...- le ofreció.

-Si claro, .- le dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Era una mañana cálida de abril, tal vez demasiado cálida para la época del año en que nos encontrábamos. Daba la impresión de que por la tarde podía ver alguna tormenta.

Gabe la observó de arriba abajo mientras se acercaba a la cocina y le preparaba el café. Llevaba un mini vestido rojo con cuello en pico, medias transparentes y unos zapatos rojos con tacones de vértigo. Asintió con la cabeza aprobando su elección de vestuario. Heather no se percató del detalle.

-¿Lo quieres con azúcar y leche?.-

-Si, un poco de cada...

Gabe se entretuvo calentado la leche en el microondas.

-Gabe, no sé si ibas a salir, lamento mucho haberte molestado si fuera así..

-No te preocupes...Puedo ir cuando quiera….- le echo un poco de leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar, y le dio la taza.

Heather la cogió agradecido.

-¿Nos sentamos en el sofá?.-le preguntó él.

Ella asintió

-Claro….¿en qué caso estas trabajando ahora?

-Narcotráfico… muy poco entretenido...

-¿Peligroso?...

-Bueno, para la fiscalía no demasiado; suelen serlo más para los policías...Son los que los detienen.. Nosotros somos más… la burocracia… damos menos la cara..

-Ya….

De repente, vio como él se ponía serio.

-Heather.. Quiero comentarte una cosa de tu hermana… ¿sabes algo de ella?..- le preguntó mientras dejaba su taza vacía encima de la mesita.

Ella se recostó en el sofá y lo miro, en sus ojos había una mezcla de tristeza y enfado.

-No nada de nada... Debe estar muy preocupada por su "chico" como para pensar en mí…

Gabe se acercó más a ella y le cogió la mano.

-Ha pasado algo con respecto a tu hermana y a Vincent...

Ella se incorporó y cogió a la vez la mano de él. No pudo negarse a sí misma que disfrutó de su contacto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Gabe?

El respiró profundamente y se lo dijo.

-Se han casado...

Heather se levantó como un resorte del sofá..

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?.. .- se puso a pasear por la habitación sin saber muy bien qué es lo hacía. No paraba de gesticular y maldecir..- toda la culpa la tiene ese maldito Vincent.. Todo es por él.. Menos mal que mis padres no están para ver esto...Al acordarse de ellos sin poder evitarlo se echo a llorar.

Gabe se levantó del sofá y la abrazó.

-Heather.. Tranquila.. no es el fin del mundo.. Seguro que tarde o temprano se da cuenta de que ha cometido el mayor error de su vida al volver con él.-Heather se agarró a él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro…- para mí tampoco es fácil hacerme a la idea de que se hayan casado.. Pero no puedo hacer nada mas..

Ella se incorporo apoyando las manos en el pecho de Gabe.

-Perdona te estoy mojando el traje….Además, que egoísta soy... Tú la querías…tiene que ser muy doloroso…

Gabe le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-No te preocupes por mí…hay que saber sobreponerse.

Heather lo miró a los ojos y sintió que una parte de ella se perdía en esa oscuridad. Sus rostros estaban separados por escasos centímetros.

-¿Todavía la quieres?..-le pregunto ansiosa.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé…ahora mismo no lo sé...- se fue acercando mas a ella.

-Puede que yo pueda ayudarte a olvidarla…-

Se puso de puntillas y sin dejar de mirarlo lo beso suavemente en los labios. Gabe se lo devolvió con la misma suavidad. Se separaron un momento, solo para que Gabe la cogiera con firmeza de la nuca y la atrajera con fuerza hacia él. Heather se dejo hacer. Y cuando él la beso con toda la pasión de la que era capaz, ella lo hizo con la misma intensidad.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Jt en el hospital, encontraron a Tess con un enorme plano de NY extendido encima de la cama. Había marcado tres puntos y los habían unido mediante una línea roja. Formaban un triangulo perfecto.

Cat estaba algo triste después de la conversación sobre Mark que habían tenido en casa .Vincent no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto.

No le gustaba, no le gustaba nada. Intento olvidarse un poco de ello y escuchar lo que sus amigos tenían que contarles.

Les fueron contando lo que habían ido averiguando esa mañana.

-Es absolutamente imposible acceder a los planos del Hospital Baker.. no aparecen por ningún sitio, ni tan siquiera lo he podido encontrar por los sistemas de prevención de incendios. Todos los grandes edificios tienen obligación de presentar al ayuntamiento, un plan de evacuación y obligatoriamente va acompañado por un plano.- les contó Jt, moviéndose incomodo en la cama.-.. que ganas tengo de volver a casa.

Vincent lo miro con cara de circunstancias.

-Aun tienes para por lo menos 5 días…

Jt suspiro.

-¡Qué horror! No sé si aguantaré….- volvió la atención a su ordenador..- los planos del Metro los tenemos por partida doble. Yo los conseguí por aquí..-señalo su portátil..- y Tess los tiene en versión real.

Tess sonrió y saco de debajo del de Manhattan otro plano de lo que se veían todas las líneas del metro, tanto las actuales como las anteriores y las estaciones que estaban en servicio y las que se fueron cerrando, la mayoría por problemas estructurales.

Tess señalo un punto.

-Esta es la antigua estación que había debajo que encontró Vincent está prácticamente debajo de donde hirieron a Jt.. Se cerró en 1980 por filtraciones constantes de agua..

-La cerraron y dejaron un vagón dentro de ella.. y lo han reciclado… creo que es primer punto de acción… .- Vincent miró a cada uno de ellos antes de hablar…- creo que de ese lugar ya no salieron con vida muchos de los desaparecidos... me da la impresión de que tomaban lo que querían y se deshacían del resto utilizando un horno como el que vimos en el laboratorio de Sam.

Cat lo miró.

-Entonces donde estuvisteis tiene que haber otro horno…

-Seria lo lógico...

-Fijaos también en esto.- les interrumpido Tess.- mientras estábamos viendo la intrincada red de metro, hemos visto esto ..- les indico con el dedo los tres puntos marcados en rojos en el mapa de la ciudad…..- estos son los tres lugares donde había chimeneas...el laboratorio de Sam, donde fuimos a investigar Jt y yo, y este otro es el Hospital Baker .-movió el dedo de uno a otro hasta dibujar el triangulo que se veía en rojo ..- bueno pues si miráis bien el plano podéis comprobar que existen tres túneles del metro que hacen ese mismo recorrido. Tres líneas que unen los puntos y todas ellas estas selladas desde 1927... Fueron las primeras líneas que se construyeron, no eran excesivamente profundas, tenían problemas de filtraciones y el ruido se oía demasiado en la superficie…En teoría están selladas y algunas partes de ellas han sido utilizadas para dar acceso a otras líneas posteriores mucho más profundas..

Cat y Vincent observaron detenidamente el plano del metro.

-Todo está conectado…

Tess volvió a sacar otro plano colocado debajo de lo anteriores.

-Esto es un plano propiedad del servicio técnico y de mantenimiento. Aquí se pueden apreciar claramente las conexiones.. Entre unas líneas y otras…

Jt interrumpió a Tess en ese punto.

-En esas líneas que conectan los tres lugares he detectado por lo menos 14 estaciones cerradas…No se en qué condiciones estarán.. .- en los informes de manteniendo que he encontrado dicen que muchas de ellas tienen limitado el acceso porque parte de los suelos eran de madera y están en peligro de hundirse... la mayoría de ellas no tienen corriente.. y casi todas se encuentran entre los proyectos que tiene el ayuntamiento de taparlas…El suelo de NY es un queso gruyere y se han dado cuenta de que como no hagan algo cualquier día nos hundimos…

Vincent asintió y sonrió.

-Buen trabajo chicos. Es increíble lo que habéis descubierto y solo son las 9 de la mañana…

Jt se recostó en la cama.

-Me aburro mucho…- miro a Tess .- La que se lo ha trabajado es Tess .. Ella ha traído todos esos planos hace más de una hora. Y hay que reconocer que es mucho más interesante trabajar con ellos que con un plano virtual….

Los tres asintieron.

Cat se sentó en uno de los sillones y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas.

-¿ Y ahora qué hacemos con todo esto? ¿Qué le contamos al capitán y que no?

Tess se apoyó en la cama de Jt y cruzó los brazos.

-Es complicado.. pero podemos decirlo solo que hay una conexión entre los dos sitios que ya conocemos y que tenemos dudas de que puede que el hospital Baker esté conectado….- miró al techo y respiro hondo encogiendo los hombros..-no se.. ¿podemos plantearle algo referente al comercio ilegal de trasplantes de órganos?

Cat asintió.

-No es mala idea..

Es ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió. El doctor Paul Markus entro seguido de una enfermera.

-Buenos días a todos! .- saludo a los presentes.- ya veo que esta muy bien atendido Sr .Forbes….- se dirigió a él.- ¿Cómo se encuentras hoy?

Jt le respondió.

-Estoy mejor.. me tiran mucho los puntos pero creo que sobreviviré..

El médico sonrió.

-Tuvo mucha suerte.. .- miro a los acompañantes de Jt.- os importaría salir un momento mientras le curamos la herida y comprobamos como está todo bien… ¿Vincent puedes quedarte por favor?

El aludido se quedo quieto al lado de la cama. Tess y Catherine salieron de la habitación.

-Vincent, ¿puedes decirme cómo ves la herida..?

Miro con detenimiento la costura de unos 15 puntos que recorría el abdomen de Jt en el lado izquierdo. La enfermera había quitado la venda y echado un poco de agua oxigenada.

-Esta bien, limpia y sin infección.

Paul sonrió.

-¿Le has dicho a tu amigo que ayudaste a operarle?

Jt lo miró a sombrado.

-¿De verdad, lo hiciste?

Vincent lo negó.

-No… Me limite a subir a la pecera y a observar lo que estaban haciendo contigo…

Paul miro a Jt.

-Tu amigo ha vuelto.. Vuelve a ser médico.. Ahora solo tenemos que convencerlo para que se decida a hacer lo necesario para volver a ejercer..

-Eso puede ser un camino muy largo.- dijo Vincent mientras se sentaba en uno de lo sillones.

La enfermera volvió a tapar la herida y le coloco bien el pijama y las sábanas.

-Bueno, Sr. Forbes..

-Jt, por favor..

El médico sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Jt.. Mañana te sacaremos sangre y si todo va recuperándose podrás irte en unos pocos días. Te apuntaremos los medicamentos que tienes que comprarte y las indicaciones elementales para hacer una vida lo más normal posible.

-Ok. Doc.. y gracias por todo.

-No me las des, es mi trabajo…

La enfermera salió de la habitación con el material que tenia que tirar. El doctor permaneció todavía en la habitación.

-En relación con tu otro problema Vincent.. no he tenido tiempo para trabajar en tus análisis, dame un par de días para poder decirte algo.

Jt se mostró interesado.

-¿Le has dicho lo tuyo?

Vincent asintió

-Si.. y esperaba que pudieras darle toda la información que has ido recopilando durante todos esos años…Puede que él pueda ayudarme..

-No hay problema.- la aseguró su amigo.- le daré todo, pero debo decirle que no hemos tenido suerte.. Supongo que usted tendrá mejores medios que yo..

-Haré todo lo que pueda… os lo garantizo.- Ahora tengo que irme voy a hacer la ronda.- Vincent en cuanto me digas inicio el papeleo para que puedas volver a ejercer.

El asintió.

-Se lo diré.. Pero ahora tengo otras cosas que requieren mi atención urgente..

-Muy bien.. ,nos vemos.. .- y con movimiento de mano les dijo adiós.

Vincent se acercó a toda prisa a Jt

-Antes de que entren la chicas.. Quiero que me encuentres lo antes posible, la dirección del agente del FBI Mark Merman.. Posiblemente Catherine te lo pida también pero me la tienes que dar a mí.. Entendido a mí.. A ella no, hasta que yo te lo diga…¿ok?

Jt se lo quedo mirando intrigado.

-Me lo contaras, ¿verdad?

El movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo justo cuando Tess abría la puerta.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?.- le preguntó acercándose a la cama.

Jt sonrió levemente, notando la preocupación en el rostro de Tess.

-Me ha dicho que si todo va bien podrá salir de aquí en unos días…

Tess cogió aire contenta, no así Catherine que solo tenía ojos para Vincent. La expresión de su cara decía bien a las claras que algo no iba bien.

Se concentró en Jt, tenía algo que preguntarle.

-Jt.. Tengo una cosa que pedirte .- se sentó en la cama y miró de reojo a su marido.

Jt asintió.

-Tú dirás…

-Me gustaría que buscaras, si puedes la dirección del agente del FBI, Mark Newman. Tengo que preguntarle unas cuantas cosas….- se mordió los labios antes de seguir hablando.- pero querría vigilarlo un poco antes de enfrentarlo…Yo creo que no quiere hacernos daño..:-Vio que Vincent se movía inquieto .-..pero también es verdad, que ayer estuve con él y no me dijo nada de lo que paso.

Jt se incorporo un poco en la cama observando disimuladamente la reacción de su amigo.

-No habrá problema, Dana me enseñó como acceder a la base de datos del FBI: creo que podré acceder a la información de los agentes…

Catherine asintió agradecida.

-Gracias Jt.. quiero aclarar esto cuanto antes…y ojala sea amigo en vez de enemigo, estoy un poco harta de no poder fiarme de casi nadie…

Vincent se levantó del sillón estaba sentado oyendo la conversación y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Catherine se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Tess creó que deberíamos irnos a la comisaria... Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar..

Su compañera asintió.

-Si.. Tendremos que ir y pedirle al capitán que nos deje acceder a la base de datos de la policía….- se volvió a mirar a Jt.- ¿estarás bien?

-Por supuesto que sí.. y viendo que te preocupas, más todavía.

Ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos. A continuación, negó con la cabeza y fue hacia Cat.

Esta, estaba observando a Vincent.

-Te llamare para ir a comer..¿Te parece bien?

Vincnet se volvió hacia ella, pero no la miró.

-Si llámame .. Pero no sé si podré ir.. Tengo mucho que hablar con el Dr.

Cat no podía soportar esa situación, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.. Lo cogió de la mano y lo beso suavemente en la boca. El reacciono al beso, cerró los ojos y se lo devolvió.

Tess carraspeo viendo que no se separaban.

-Chicos nos tenemos que ir…

Cat se apartó de los labios de su marido, mirándolo a los ojos. Esta vez el también la miraba a ella.

-¿Te llamo luego?..

-Si…

Separaron sus manos justo cuando Tess tiró de Cat hacia la puerta.

Vincent observó como salían de la habitación de Jt. Cuando la puerta se cerró agachó la cabeza y se acaricio la bigote. Se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

-Cuéntamelo.- le dijo.- creo que te hace falta desahogarte.

Vincent se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras Jt dejaba el portátil en la mesilla.

-No entiendo que es lo que me pasa…-apoyó los codos en los brazos del sillón y entrecruzo los dedos de las manos. Mantenía la cabeza agachada.-.. yo nunca he sido celoso.. no me hacía ninguna gracia que Catherine estuviera con otros..y desde luego no me gustaba verla besarse con otros tios.. Pero… .- apoyó la espalda en el respaldo.- pero últimamente no puedo soportarlo, ni tan siguiera imaginármela.- miró a Jt. En sus ojos se adivinada que le era difícil aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo.-…

-¿Y que tiene que ver todo eso con Mark Newman…?

Vin se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

-Catherine me comentó que ayer estuvo con él en la vista de Patrick y que estuvo raro.. Preocupado por ella. Puede que sea entendible ya que, el sabía perfectamente lo que te había pasado. Pero cuando me lo dijo, solo podía pensar en que estaba interesado en ella.. y .- se puso tremendamente serio.- un calor extraño se apodero de mi.. Y eso, ya me había pasado el día anterior cuando Cat beso a Patrick.,.

Jt puso cara de incredulidad.

-¿Qué lo besó?¿Por qué?

-Agradecimiento… él está claramente interesado en ella…..- se levanto y empezó a andar por la habitación..- tal vez tenga que ver con que nos hayamos casado…

-Ya…como si el compromiso hubiera desencadenado en ti unos celos primitivos.- le dijo muy comprensivo.-...Posesión animal primitiva.

Vincent lo miró asombrado. Lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Si… Si.. Tiene que ser algo así.

Su amigo lo observo con cara de pena.

-¡Y un cuerno!, Vincent.. ¡Estás celoso!… es normal.. ¡qué posesión animal, ni que demonios!¡Serénate!…

Vincent se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Muy gracioso!- le dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón.

-No le des tanta importancia.. Catherine es una mujer extraordinariamente bella, inteligente , independiente.. Es normal que haya hombres interesados en ella…Los celos son malos consejeros.. y no tienes por qué tenerlos..Ella es tuya y lo será siempre... Como tú eres de ella.

-Entonces.. ¿Por qué me siento físicamente tan… no sé.. Como explicarlo, tan confuso y con tanta rabia dentro?..

Jt se incorporó un poco mas sonriendo.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar estas cosas... no todas tus reacciones van a ser debidas a la bestia que hay dentro de ti…Esta es de las más humanas que conozco.

Vincent asintió.

-Puede que tengas razón..

-Te voy a buscar la dirección del tal Newman, pero tienes que prometerme que te vas a controlar.. ¿Llevas la gema?.- le peguntó.

-No... Hoy la he dejado en casa..- le contestó negando con la cabeza.- pero no solo quiero encontrarlo por eso, quiero que me diga porque te salvo y que es lo hacía siguiéndoos a Tess y a ti…y... prometo no hacerle daño.

Jt volvió a coger el portátil de encima de la mesilla. Miró a su amigo con suspicacia y cogió aire.

-Dame un momento…-

Entró en la base de datos del FBI utilizando la contraseña de Dana. Imaginaba q ue a ella no le importaría que lo hiciera no en vano estaban todos en el mismo barco.

Llego a los archivos personales de los agentes. Vincent, mientras tanto se había colocado detrás de él observando con atención lo hacía.

-Y…. Bingo! Aquí está..- anuncio cuando había llegado al expediente del agente.- lleva en el FBI desde que tenía 20 años.. Una carrera intachable por lo que pone aquí. Su madre está divorciada y por lo que veo él decidió utilizar su apellido. .- empezó a reír asombrado.-.. en el expediente pone que a fecha de la revisión del mismo, que fue hace unos dos meses, no se conoce que mantenga ninguna relación seria con nadie…- se volvió hacia Vincnet.- controlan la vida amorosa de sus agentes..¡Es asqueroso!

-Ve al grano.. por favor…- le indico con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy… a ver…- siguió mirando el expediente.. .- numero de la seguridad social, expediente médico, sangre..etc...Aquí está…la dirección es el 152 oeste con Broadway, eso en Hamilton Heights..Es la zona alta de Manhatthan.. y puede que sea casualidad pero bastante cerca del laboratorio de Sam….

-¿Hay alguna cosa más que sea interesante en el expediente?.-le preguntó Vincent pensando en ir al apartemente lo antes posible a echar un ojo.

-No.. .- siguió leyendo.- bueno tal vez esto.. su compañero es un tal Spencer… nada mas…

Vincent le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Gracias, otra vez…- empezó a andar hacia la puerta.- no le digas nada a Catherine ¿de acuerdo?.

El asintió.

-De acuerdo.. Pero compórtate .. y acuérdate que estoy aquí, ahora, gracias a él.

-Lo sé… lo tengo en cuenta créeme…- le dijo adiós y salió.

Jt se quedo un rato mirando por donde se había ido y poco a poco la expresión de su cara cambio de la normalidad hacia la preocupación…Se quitó las gafas y se masajeo los ojos..Vincent siempre seria un problema andante y desde luego, no estaba se creía que los celos de Vincent fueran normales. Él jamás lo había sido hasta ese el límite de preocuparle.

Abrió el portátil, creo una carpeta en su ordenador. La llamó "chico grande", abrió el procesador de texto y escribió: 1. Celos incontrolables. Lo guardo y cerró su portátil.

Cogió el teléfono y estuvo pensado si debía llamar a Catherine o no... Al final, con un suspiro decidió darle un voto de confianza a su amigo…pero aún así, no lo dejo muy lejos. Volvió a coger su portátil y se concentró en la búsqueda de los planos del Hospital y como que se llamaba J.T. Forbes que los iba a encontrar, de todas maneras no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Le dijeron a Ward lo que había encontrado y él algo receloso, les autorizo para empezar a buscar información sobre el Hospital Baker en la base de datos de la policía. Era meterse con un gigante. No sería fácil conseguir información y probar algo contra ellos. Además, la repercusión mediática de todo lo que pudiera pasar sería inimaginable. Tendrían que ir con pies de plomo y por supuesto no filtrar ningún dato a nadie. Absolutamente a nadie.

Mientras Tess se dedicaba a buscar la historia del Hospital, Cat se puso al día con los expedientes de los desaparecidos. Los estuvo leyendo detenidamente. Todas aquellas personas desaparecidas le ponían la piel de gallina. Solo podía pensar en sus familiares esperando que algún día volvieran y la pesadilla terminase.

Era horrible…había niños, adolecentes, mujeres, hombres, ancianos, daba igual, no tenían un tipo definido. ¿Qué era lo que hacía especial a toda esa gente? ¿O simplemente estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado?

Se llevo las manos a la cara mientras leía el del último chico desaparecido…

Cerró los ojos.

La imagen que automáticamente apareció en un su mente fue Vincent, en el momento en que se despidieron en la habitación de Jt. Los volvió a abrir.

La única cosa buena que tenía pasar por leer las historias de todas esas personas era que necesitaba concentrarse en algo, después de haber dejado a Vincent en el hospital. Desde que habían hablado de Mark Newman y de lo extraño que le había parecido a Cat su comportamiento en la vista de Patrick, su marido estaba tenso, serio y un pelín desagradable. Ni que la culpa la tuviese ella. De todos modos después de la conversación que habían tenido cuando había besado Patrick se había dado cuenta que los celos de Vincent habían aumentado de manera exponencial…¿No tendría que ver con el hecho de que se hubieran casado? No…. Se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza… Vincent no sería capaz de ir a por él ¿o sí?... Cerró los ojos, cogió aire y volvió a concentrarse en los expedientes. Por cierto... ¿había cogido la gema esta mañana?... era del todo imposible quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Me voy a tomar un café, Tess.- le dijo a su amiga. Pensó que moverse un poco podría ayudarla.

-Tráeme a mi otro..-.- le pidió su compañera...- Creo que estoy a punto de encontrar la historia del mecenas que construyo el hospital. Ve... y cuando vuelvas te lo cuento.- siguió mirando la pantalla.

Catherine se dirigió a la máquina de café metida de lleno en sus pensamientos. De repente se acordó de Gabe... habían compartido tantos cafés los dos ahí.. Parecía increíble que de todo eso hubiera pasado hacia menos de un mes.. Como habían cambiado las cosas. Preparó los dos cafés y cogiendo aire se obligó a si misma a concentrarse en lo que tenían entre manos.

Tess la estaba esperando.

-¡Café! Bendita palabra… aunque el de aquí sea horrendo..sientate te voy contando…

Cat le dio su café y se sentó en su mesa.

-Dispara..

Su compañera dejo el café encima de la mesa y empezó:

-Esta es la historia del hospital. Por lo que se ve un tal Aaron Baker, que por cierto todavía está vivo, es el que se gasto su pasta en construirlo. .- miro a Catherine mientras hablada.- su mujer estuvo muy grave y un grupo de médicos muy exclusivos traídos de Europa fueron los que la curaron y en agradecimiento lo construyó. Aquí pone que ese grupo de médicos tenían un pequeñísimo hospital privado muy cerca de donde se alzo el nuevo y que se vio afectado cuando se incendio la fábrica de harina. Tuvieron que demolerlo y el bien señor Baker les construyó otro mucho más grande y se convirtió en su mecenas.

-¿Un grupo de médicos europeos? ¡Qué raro!¿Pone que en qué años curaron a su mujer?.- le pregunto Cat.

-Si….el tratamiento duro dos años de 1969 a 1971... Supongo que sería un cáncer..Pero no lo dice….- Tess siguió con la historia después de darle un sorbo al café.- solo dice que estaba muy grave y que la salvaron. Desde entonces se ha convertido en referente para la investigación de todo tipo de enfermedades y las altas personalidades de la política, la cultura y los negocios se cuentan entre sus clientes…Esto lo dice aquí yo solo lo leo, que conste..- miró sonriendo a su amiga-.. Pone también la carta de servicios.. ¡Dios mío! Es enorme y hacen de todo.. desde operaciones a corazón abierto, neurocirugía..pasando por cirugía estética, desintoxicaciones..e investigación… Vamos la leche… ¿Cuánta gente habrá trabajando allí?

-Mucha tiene que ser para poder gestionar todo eso.- Indicó Cat. Empezaba a estar muy interesada.. Esa referencia a Europa le había parecido muy sospechosa-. ¿Pone la nacionalidad de los médicos que curaron a la mujer del Sr. Baker?..

-Si... Eran ingleses.. En su mayoría... Pero también había alemanes y franceses..Y por si me lo quieres preguntar no hay ningún nombre..de ninguno de los médicos…

-¿Cómo se hizo de oro el tal Baker?.- oyendo lo de los médicos Catherine decidió cambiar de enfoque.

-Refinerías durante los 60… pero el dinero por lo que se ve... le venía de familia.. Sus padres y abuelos tenía pozos.. Lo que ocurre es que el buen señor era muy listo, porque luego sus inversiones le reportaron tanto o más de lo que le dejaron sus familiares…-

-¿Dónde estás mirando todo eso? – no podía creer que eso estuviera en la base de datos de la policía.

Tess sonrió divertida mirando a su amiga. Se termino el café de un trago antes de contestar.

-Google.. Jt podía verlo hecho tranquilamente esta mañana..,pero se puso pesado con los planos del hospital…y no veía nada más. Le fastidio mucho no encontrarlos, es mas estoy segura de que estará revolviendo medio Internet para encontrarlos.. Bueno, decidí que era mejor que esto lo lleváramos nosotras.

Cat también sonrió al oírla.

-Mejor si… ¿Qué más?

Tess volvió a acercarse a la pantalla. Siguió leyendo en voz baja, de repente paró y puso cara de pena.

-Oh! La Sra. Baker murió pocos años después de un accidente… Cat .- se incorporo en la silla y se quedo mirándola.- se suicido arrojándose por el balcón de su ático..¿por qué una mujer que ha tenido una enfermedad mortal se arroja de un balcón…-volvió a mirar la pantalla.- 7 años después?

Cat colocó los codos en la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en las manos.

-Mira el expediente policial del suicidio… tiene que estar…

Tess lo hizo.

-¡OH OH! el caso está sin cerrar.. el detective que lo llevo no estaba convencido de que lo fuera.. No había nota y nadie de la familia que no fuera el marido creía que Helen.. se llamaba a si, tuviera motivos para hacerlo..El detective se llamaba Morrison.. Estaba en la 5, añadió al expediente el relato de un testigo que afirmo que había visto a la Sra. Baker luchar con alguien en la terraza antes de caer.. El testigo desapareció.. No pudieron localizarlo. Investigaron al Sr. Baker pero no pudieron determinar nada... de todos modos lo dejaron abierto por si se descubría algo a posteriori…Le llevaron todo desde la 17.. un tal detective Gomez.

Siguió mirando la pantalla.

-¡Cat! No te lo vas a creer pero hay 11 casos relacionados con el Hospital..

-¿Qué tipo de casos?..- preguntó ella sorprendida.

Tess fue leyendo lo que veía en la pantalla.

-Son casos de empleados desaparecidos, van desde médicos, a empleados de mantenimiento, investigadores e incluso personal directivo, Mucha casualidad:_ miro a su compañera poniendo cara de circunstancias.-….Cuatro de ellos fueron encontrados muertos... y de él resto no se sabe nada.

-¿Cómo murieron?.

-Espera un momento…Los cuatro murieron de disparos en la cabeza, y además según pone aquí, había indicios que apuntaban a que habían estado atados durante bastante tiempo…

Catherine se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Bueno pues ya tenemos unas buenas excusas para ir a ver al Sr. Baker… busca la dirección. Podemos decirle que hay una pista nueva y que queremos hacerle unas preguntas...

Tess negó con la cabeza.

-El problema es que ese hombre tiene más de 90 años…

* * *

Vincent salió del hospital y se dirigió al apartamento del agente. No tenía ninguna intención de ser bien recibido, confiaba que estuviera vacio. Cogió un taxi que lo dejo en la misma puerta.. El piso de Mark era el 3º.. La puerta de la calle estaba cerrada. Vincent observo si venia alguien y se dio cuenta que justo en ese momento un joven se acercaba al portal corriendo. Vincent se alejó un poco y vio como el joven abría la puerta y entraba. Un segundo después el estaba agarrando esa puerta, antes de que se cerrara y, entrando dentro.

Subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Solo había dos apartamentos por relleno. Se concentró y supo que no había nadie en ninguno de los dos.

Se acercó al de Mark, según la dirección era el 301, apoyo la mano en el lugar de la cerradura provoco a la bestia y mediante un brusco, pero controlado movimiento la rompió. Observo su obra. Tampoco se notaba tanto, por supuesto si obviamos que no se podía volver a cerrar.

Vincent entró y con lo primero que se encontró fue con la cocina. Agarró una silla y la coloco pegada a la puerta para que pareciera que estaba cerrada.

Se adentró en el apartamento. Era pequeño. Un salón cocina amplio, con buenas ventanas, un habitación con una cama grande y un baño al que se accedía por el dormitorio.

Se dio un par de vueltas, abriendo armarios, cajones e incluso la nevera. En seguida se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba ahí. La nevera esta medio vacía; un poco de comida preparada en el congelador, huevos, algo de queso, chocolate y unas cuantas cervezas. En salón no había nada, ni fotos ni libros, un sofá, un par de sillones y un mueble bajo donde apoyar la tele. Había muy poca ropa en los armarios, unos cuantos trajes negro, uniforme del FBI, un par de chándal y un par de pijamas. Tres pares de zapatos negros reglamentarios, unas deportivas y unas zapatillas para estar en casa. Los cajones estaban vacios si exceptuamos una camisas blancas que van con el traje. En el baño solo había un neceser con lo básico, pasta de dientes, cepillo, peine, espuma de afeitar, una maquinilla y una caja de condones…

Vincent sonrió al verla. Desde luego tenía más pinta de ser un lugar de paso ocasional, acompañado o solo, que un lugar donde viviera de forma permanente. Vamos que no parecía un hogar.

Estaba muy claro que le estaba mintiendo al FBI, cuando les había dicho que ese era su domicilio. Ahí no vivía el Sr. Newman…Entonces la pregunta era clara ¿Dónde lo hacía y porque lo guardaba en secreto?.. Vincent estaba empezando a sentir que sus sospechas era ciertas.. No era trigo limpio…

Iría a la oficina del FBI y esperaría pacientemente a verlo aparecer. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle.

* * *

Conducía por las calles de Manhattan en dirección a la casa de Rebecca, la casa de su antepasada, de la mujer que llevo una vida similar a la suya.

Habían pasado la mitad del día intentando contactar con el Sr. Baker, pero una red de cuidadores lo había hecho totalmente imposible. Era algo que se temían cuando llegaron y un hombre de color vestido con librea de mayordomo les abría la puerta. Les dijo que el Sr. No recibía a nadie porque estaba en cama desde hacía más de 6 años con graves problemas pulmonares y de corazón. Si deseaban algo debían llamar a sus hijos que eran los encargados de controlar el negocio familiar así como todas las cuestiones personales que afectaban a su padre. Les dio la tarjeta del hijo mayor, Aaron Baker Jr y con mucha educación las despidió.

Catherine había intentado contactar con Vincent a la hora de comer pero no le había cogido el teléfono. Eso no era bueno. Nada bueno.

Llamó a Jt para que le dijera si su marido estaba allí y le dijo que hacía rato que se había ido de su habitación. Imaginaba que estaría hablando con el Dr. Markus. Le preguntó si sabía la dirección de Mark Newman y le contestó que estaba en ello. En cuanto la tuviera se la mandaría al teléfono.

Comieron las dos juntas de camino a las oficinas de los Baker. Unas oficinas espectaculares en la zona más cara de la ciudad.

Allí la secretaria las atendió nada más llegar y cuando las detectives enseñaron sus placas les indico muy cortésmente que el Sr. Baker Jr. estaba en Inglaterra de viaje de negocios y que tardaría un par de días en volver a Nueva York. Les tomo nota de que habían pasado por allí. Les preguntó en motivo de su visita pero no quisieron decírselo, preferían esperar a hablar con su jefe. En definitiva, pasaron medio día sin poder averiguar nada salvo que esa familia nadaba en dinero.

Cuando volvieron a la comisaria estuvieron entretenidas explicándole a su capitán lo que habían encontrado. Mientras estaban hablando con él, Berta, la mujer de la limpieza entró para vaciar las papeleras. No se fijaron en ella porque era parte de la decoración del lugar y estaban acostumbrados a tenerla rondando por ahí constantemente... Lo que ellos no sabían era que Berta, sí estaba atenta a la conversación que tenía lugar en ese despacho… y en todos los lugares de la 125.

* * *

Mark había tenido un día duro. Las investigaciones de agentes corruptos nunca le habían gustado, pero esta era especialmente desagradable. Llevaban media tarde interrogando a un tipo que había sido capaz de matar a su compañero y lo malo, es que no había pruebas contundentes de que eso había sido así. Spencer era demasiado blando para hacer de poli duro y le había tocado ese papel a él. Estaba harto de poner cara de buldog..

Cuando salió de las oficinas del FBI tenía claro que se debían una buena cerveza, él y Spencer. El chico era muy bueno teniendo en cuanta que acababa de salir de Quántico, era inteligente, tenía paciencia y sabía cómo comportarse en situaciones difíciles. A veces le sabía malo estar mintiéndole sobre su vida privada pero era lo que tenía que hacer, lo había aprendido desde que era pequeño, su padre se encargo de inculcárselo.

Había una taberna irlandesa dos manzanas hacia el Sur. Lo que más le apetecía después de un día como ese era una buena pinta de cerveza negra. Entró seguido de Spencer y se colocaron en la barra. El pub estaba abarrotado, era la hora en que salían muchos de los ejecutivos que trabajaban en las oficinas de la zona y le querían desconectar. Además era el lugar perfecto para pasarse información sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pidieron dos cervezas y comentaron lo que había pasado con el policía que habían arrestado. En un momento dado Mark se levantó para ir al baño. Fue hacia allí y cuando abrió la puerta alguien lo empujo. Lo arrastro hasta la pared y le pego a ella retorciéndole el brazo por la espalda. Mark se dio cuenta que en el baño no había nadie más.

-Quiero que me digas que hacías siguiendo a Tess y a Jt hasta la fábrica..- perdona mis modales pero no me has dejado alternativa...No me gusta que me mientan ni que me escondan cosas...-Vincent lo retorció más el brazo. Mark se mordió los labios.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando…

Vincent le dio la vuelta y lo cogió del cuello; lo levantó del suelo un palmo.

-Esto hará que se te aclaré la memoria….-sabía que se estaba pasando pero no podía controlarse.- ¿me lo vas a decir? Dime ¿por qué estás tan preocupado por Catherine, que quieres de ella? Por si no lo sabes es mi mujer…

Mark negó con la cabeza. Vincent apretó mas su presa. El agente del FBI agarró las manos de su atacante sin resultado, se estaba quedando sin aire.

De repente, los dos oyeron el ruido de una pistola al quitarle el seguro y seguidamente, Vincent notó el cañón del arma en su sien.

-¡Suéltalo! Si no, es difícil que pueda hablar.. ¡Suéltalo! ¿¡No querías respuestas!?.. ¡Hazlo demonios!.. Esta situación es demencial... Estamos todos en el mismo bando.

Vincent no soltó a su presa. Miró un momento asombrado a la persona que le estaba apuntando. Un hombre joven, mas alto que él y flaco hasta la preocupación, de una edad similar a Mark que lo observaba con expresión seria. Vestía por entero de negro. Un mechón de pelo rojo le caía sobre los ojos.

Vincent aflojó ligeramente. Mark pudo volver a respirar. Tosió y cogió aire. Todavía lo mantenía pegado a la pared.

-¿Quién eres tú?..- le preguntó Vincent al recién llegado.

-Cada cosa su tiempo….- no bajó el arma en ningún momento..- Mark díselo.. Han pasado muchas cosas.. y tenemos que decírselo a los dos cuantos antes.. Se nos está acabando el tiempo..

Mark asintió.

-Mi padre me dice siempre que lleve la gema encima y nunca le hago caso. .- su voz de normal, grave, parecía ahora la de un niño.

Vincent se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba perplejo.

-¿La gema?.. ¿Qué sabes tú de la gema?... .- sin darse cuenta lo soltó. Mark respiró aliviado al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Se sentó y miró a Vincent antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo… Vincent.. Somos los buenos.. y no tengo ningún interés "romántico" en Catherine.

-No lo parece…..- Vincent cruzó los brazos-. …siento que tu corazón se acelera cuando hablas de ella.

Al oírlo los dos esbozaron una sonrisa. Los ojos de Vincent se volvieron amarillos y su expresión cambio. Mark lo intentó calmar. Se percató en un momento determinado que la mano derecha de Vincent no dejaba de temblar. Este viendo a donde dirigía a mirada, cerro el puño y la tapo con la otra mano.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.. .- cogió aire y siguió hablando.- hay una explicación lógica para todo….Catherine es…es mi hermana, Bob Reynolds es mi padre.

Diez minutos más tarde Mark y Vincent estaban sentados en la barra delante de dos pintas de Guinnes.

Mark y Kevin había mantenido una breve conversación en el lavabo. Este último le dio un pendrive a Mark antes de darse un abrazo y desaparecer igual que había aparecido.

Mark salió fuera y termino de compartir su cerveza con Spenser.. lo despido diciéndole que aprovechara que al dia siguiente teian fiesta para descansar. Su compañero le hizo caso y salió.

Vincent que había permanecido apartado hasta ese momento, se sentó en la slla que había dejado libro Spenser.

Se fijo que Mark había acabado su cerveza y pidió dos más. Fue él quien empezó a hablar.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes..? ¿en la sala de interrogatorios cuando me soltaste?..

Bebió un sorbo de espuma.

-He sido entrenado para que no lo notes…además todo lo que te dije allí era verdad…mi papel consistía en que todo el mundo se tragara la historia de Catherine..

Vincent asintió mientras bebía su cerveza.

-¿Por qué seguiste a Tess y a Jt?.

-Bueno, eso es más complicado…..- se giró y lo miró..- Fuí a la comisaria para para comentarle a su compañera que la vista de Patrick iba a ser al día siguiente, no me dejo opción, no me cogía el teléfono…

-Estábamos..

-Ya sé donde estabais…

Vincent tuvo que respirar hondo para no gritar.

-¿Nos habéis vigilado?

Mark se encogió de hombros antes de asentir.

-Catherine es de la familia y a la familia se la protege.

-¿De los malos o de mí?..

-De ambos…

Vincent bebió un buen trago de cerveza.

-Bien… ya veo que la desconfianza de Bob no ha desaparecido..

-Nunca lo hará.. Sabemos de lo que las bestias son capaces de hacer y lo que les ocurre..Pero que te conste que yo no opino como él, aunque…- dirigió la mirada hacia su mano.- ese temblor no me gusta nada..

Vincent metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de piel.

-Son cortos.. y la gema los controla..

-Lo sé.. Los he visto antes..

Vincent lo miró extrañado.

-¿Dónde?

Mark se froto las cejas.

-Eso.. te lo contaré más adelante, creo que te interesa más saber cómo salve a tú amigo..

Vin asintió, pero apuntó mentalmente que eso quedaba pendiente.

-Cuando estuve hablando con la detective Vargas, vi que estaba investigando desapariciones en una zona que conocía perfectamente... Hable con Bob y me dijo que estuviera atento.

Decidí seguirles, estuve haciendo vigilancia.. Vi como ibais a comer y luego que ellos cogían el coche e iban a donde no debían.

Vincent,, tienes que entender que no eran rivales para ellos. Cuando Tess dejo solo a Jt allí supe que irían a por él y así fue..le pusieron un cebo y él picó.

Vincent escuchaba todo atentamente.

-Le abrieron una puerta.. y tu amigo entró…salí disparado del coche y fui tras él.. justo llegue a los calabozos cuando lo acaba de apuñalar..no lo pensé dos veces y le pegue un tiro..

Aquí le interrumpió.

-¿Quién era él que lo apuñalo?.. lo vi muerto y era descomunal..

-¿Lo has visto muerto?

-Si bajé a los calabozos para rastrear al que había salvado a mi amigo.. y seguí la sangre del agresor.. Me llevo a una vieja estación de metro abandonada.. allí encontré el cuerpo.. Estaba abierto en canal…- de repente se acordó de algo.- hice fotos..

Sacó su móvil y se las enseñó. Mark puso cara de profundo desagrado.

Vincent volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quién es?

Mark suspiro.

-No sé su nombre.. Pero si su trabajo.. Son conseguidores..

-¿Conseguidores de qué?

-De especímenes con los que experimentar…

Vincent entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. Apoyó los codos en la barra y se frotó los ojos.

-O sea, que si tú no hubieras disparado.. Jt sería un espécimen para experimentar.

Mark asintió y seguidamente de un trago se acabó la pinta.

-Bueno.. Mi amigo te da las gracias….- le dijo Vincent.

Mark volvió a asentir..

-De nada… y antes de todo eso tenía que haberme metido una gema en mi bolsillo, pero como casi siempre, lo olvidé y tú pudiste rastrearme…

-Pero solo hasta el coche…La dirección la buscamos en la base de datos del FBI..

-Es cierto, deje la gema en la guantera.

-Por eso al meterte en el coche no pude seguirte más allá.

Mark pidió otra Guiness.

-Hablaré con mi padre esta noche.. creo que es el momento de que nos reunamos y dejemos las cosas claras.. Además Kevin me ha comentado un par de cosas muy inquietantes que es mejor que la sepias cuanto antes…Bob me dirá que esto ha pasado por no hacerle caso.. pero en el fondo, pienso que tenía que pasar…Todos estamos preocupados por Catherine…y por ti..Unos más que otros.

-¿Cuántos sois?

-Pocos muy pocos.. Pero nos movemos bien…Ellos y nosotros somos viejos enemigos y nos respetamos mutuamente. Todos hemos tenido bajas.. Solo que las nuestras, han sido más dolorosas.

Vincnet lo miró con recelo.

-¿Es verdad, que todo esto empezó con Rebecca?

Mark asintió.

-Todo lo que te conto mi padre era verdad.. bueno casí todo..Lo de Rebecca si..Ella descubrió a las bestias originales..y eso nos ha llevado hasta aquí….- respiró hondo y bebió media pinta de una trago..- y ahora será mejor que nos separemos.. Hablaré con mi padre y os llamaré…¿os vendría bien venir a nuestra casa, a la de verdad, mañana por la mañana?

-Si.. No hay problema, estoy deseando.

Mark sonrió. Se levantó de la banqueta, pagó a la camarera y después, le tendió la mano.

-Aunque no te lo creas, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido..de verdad..Eso sí la próxima vez prescindiremos de la parte del estrangulamiento, ¿de acuerdo?

Vincent asintió y se la estrechó fuertemente. Mark aguanto sin inmutarse.

Mark sonrió levemente.

-Hasta mañana! .- salió por la puerta de pub. Vincent se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo a cantaros..Respiro profundamente cogió la cerveza y la termino. Se subió el cuello de su chaqueta y salió a la calle en dirección al hospital. Tenía que decirle al doctor Markus que empezara con todo el papeleo.. Necesitaba algo real en su vida..Algo "normal" en su vida..Una parte de él estaba hartándose de tanto misterio.

* * *

Catherine aparcó su coche en la puerta exterior de su casa nueva.

Cogió el móvil, una pequeña libreta, una pinza para su pelo de la guantera y salió. Cerró la puerta mirando alrededor. Vio justo enfrente otra parcela que tenía pinta de ser muy similar a la suya, por encima de los árboles que flanqueaban la entrada vio una chimenea de piedra, la casa estaba tapada por la vegetación del jardín delantero. Igual que la suya, hay que reconocer que le daba intimidad. Al lado sur de su casa había otro un residencial de adosados que daban al Hudson y al otro lado un pequeño parque. Pero su casa tenía la ventaja de los maravillosos árboles y la alta valle de madera protegida, por un espeso seto que también le otorgaba intimidad por esos lados. En definitiva, una casa rodeada de jardín y con un una estupenda sensación de paz.

Hizo una foto de la verja de madera. Parecía que estaba en buenas condiciones pero necesitaba un buen pintado. Hizo otra foto de los árboles que casi asomaban sus ramas por encima de ella.. Tendrían que mantenerlos podados si no querían que invadieran la calle.

Siguió andando por el camino de baldosas. Estaba lleno de maleza, hoja y piedras sueltas. Las baldosas estaban bien conservadas, habría que cambiar algunas pero no muchas. Hizo otra foto. El camino giraba hacia la izquierda. La casa se veía preciosa desde allí. Además el sol de la tarde incidía directamente en ella…"muy bonito" pensó Cat. Hizo otra foto justo de frente. Empezó a apuntar lo que veía que había que arreglar. Se acercó al porche de entrada, todo el porche había que tirarlo y ponerlo nuevo.

Entró en la casa. Se quedo mirando un rato la puerta. Otra cosa que había que cambiar.

Fue apuntando todo lo que vio que tenía que ser reformado. Al final la lista fue considerable: tejado, porche, barandillas de las ventanas superiores, contraventanas de la parte de atrás, barandilla de la escalera..La cocina prácticamente entera. Era una cocina que tenía muchas posibilidades pero tenía que ver que podía conservar..Se podía poner el baño en la parte de abajo quitándole un trozo a la cocina. Había espacio de sobra. La instalación eléctrica entera, había que meter el agua, el gas, etc…Un trabajo improbó y todo su dinero. Pero estaba segura que merecería la pena.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Volvería a intentar localizar a Vincent, debería de estar allí con ella... Se lo había prometido. Marcó el número pero no lo cogió. Prefirió no pensar donde podía estar.

Decidió que ya era hora de mirar con que muebles podía contar y cuales debía de tirar. Era una forma como otra cualquiera de huir del pensamiento que llenaba su mente, otra vez.

Entró en el saloncito de la derecha donde había visto el piano. Quitó la sábana y lo inspecciono. Parecía que estaba bien. No sabía tocarlo, pero si lo sobraba espacio lo guardaría si no tal vez pudiera venderlo. Mientras lo observaba noto vio un grabado en la tapa de las teclas "RR"..Rebecca Reynolds.. Era suyo. Tal vez la idea de venderlo no fuera tan buena.

Siguió quitando sábanas y descubrió una alacenas, una mesa grande y 8 sillas, todo era de madera pero estaba impecablemente conservado. Las sillas eran blancas con los asientos tapizados en burdeos. La mesa era de color nogal, con un tablero liso y cuatro robustas patas. En una esquina justo al lado del ventanal que daba a la entrada, había lo que parecía ser otro mueble pequeño cubierto con una gran sábana blanca. No sabía porque pero se sentía atraída hacia allí..quito el cobertor y lo que vio la dejo boquiabierta.

Un maravilloso escritorio de roble. Estaba divido en dos partes. Una mesa donde escribir un metro por 60 cm. mas o menos, debajo había dos cajones a la derecha que permitían poder introducir las piernas debajo ganando en comodidad. La patas y el contorno de la mesa estaban decorados con finas líneas de relieves con motivos celtas. La parte de arriba colocado pegada a la pared, tendría unos 50 cm de altura y poco más de 15 cm de profundidad y estaba lleno de cajones de distintos tamaños. Los frontales de los mismos también estaban decorados con las mismas filigranas celtas. En el cajón central, un poquito más grande que los demás se podía apreciar claramente las dos letras "RR" igual que en el piano.

En ese momento un trueno retumbo por toda la casa y empezó oir la lluvia al caer. Se pegó un susto tremendo.

Catherine con el corazón a cien por hora se centró en los cajones. No pudo evitar abrir alguno de ellos. Empezó por los de abajo. El de arriba se abrió con facilidad u dentro descubrió un montón de papeles en blanco. Eran vastos al tacto y estaban muy amarillos. Cuando fue abrir el de abajo se dio cuenta que tenía cerradura. Fue abriendo los cajones de la parte pero no encontró ninguna llave pequeña, eso sí apacieron una llave de tamaño considerable. Llevaba una etiqueta :"llave puerta arriba". La dejó donde estaba.

Volvió a admirar otra vez el escritorio.. Era precioso. Un nuevo trueno retumbo en la casa. Miro hacia arriba y le pareció oir el ruido de las gotas en el tejado. Pensó en que posiblemente habría goteras.

Subio las escaleras. Les hizo otra foto. En la parte de arriba parecía que no había agua por ningún lado.

Entró en la habitación grande asustada de que pudiera estar cayéndole agua a la cama. Pero no. La sábana que la cubría estaba intacta. Echó un vistazo por toda la estancia.. de repente siento un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que respirar fuerte para serenarse. Hizo un par de fotos y salió. En cuanto llego al pasillo el calor desapareció. Se quedo un rato observando la habitación desde fuera. Algo la inquietaba.

Se lo quitó de la cabeza y bajo otra vez a la planta de abajo. Entro en el otro salón y hizo lo mismo que antes. Destapó la chimenea y algunos de los muebles, volvió a hacer fotos. Salió al pasillo y se dirigió otra vez a la cocina para inspeccionar la puerta que daba a la parte trasera.

Cuando paso por la parte baja de la escalera, le sorprendió un gran tapiz que lo cubría. Noto una corriente de aire que procedía de ahí. Otro trueno la sobresalto. Con el corazón a 100 por hora lo apartó para descubrir una enorme puerta de madera. La empujó pero no cedió, estaba cerrada con llave.

Entonces se acordó de la llave que había visto en el escritorio y fue a buscarla. Quitó la sábana y abrió el cajón. Ahí estaba.

Fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Un relámpago ilumino la casa creando sombras en todos los rincones. Llegó hasta allí y metió la llave en la cerradura. La giró y la puerta se abrió. El ruido que hizo fue ensordecedor.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos escalones que bajaban hacia la oscuridad. Utilizando su móvil como linterna, empezó a bajar. Los contó, unos 25 escalones de piedra. Pudo percibir un claro olor a humedad. Estando tan cerca del Hudson era normal.

Llegó a un pasillo. Enfocó con el móvil hacia delante y vio otra puerta parecida a la arriba. La diferencia era que esta tenía un par de candados aparte de la cerradura.

Se dio la vuelta para inspeccionar el pasillo donde estaba y se quedo helada.

En cada lado del pasillo había dos celdas con puertas con barrotes de hierro. Eran iguales a la que había en el laboratorio de Sam y en la otra fábrica. Se llevó la mano a la boca para intentar ahogar el grito que quería salir de su boca.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, entró despacio en una de ella. Movió la luz del móvil por las paredes. Encontró huellas de garras, y muchas oscuras por todos los sitios, una parte de ella quería pensar que era de agua…pero su instinto le decía que no lo eran.

Otro trueno se oyó. Catherine miró hacia arriba asustada.. a la luz de su móvil pudo ver en el techo unas letras grabadas en la roca. Se fijo detenidamente y lo leyó:"No hay destino"…

No sabía bien porque pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas… Tenía que salir de allí y lo hizo.

* * *

Cuando se metió en el coche a toda prisa. Cogió el móvil y llamó a Jt. Miro el parabrisas estaba lloviendo a cantaros. No le dio tiempo a contestar.

-¿Dónde demonios está Vincent?.. Dijiste que me mandarías la dirección de Mark y todavía estoy esperando…- estaba nerviosa y enfadada a partes iguales.

Jt no contestó.

-Se la has dado a él ¿verdad?...

-Catherine.. me prometió que no haría nada…y tú tenías cosas que hacer..Te la mando ahora mismo..

-No,.. no te molestes ya habrá ido él.. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado.. Ya llegó tarde..

Colgó el teléfono y lo arrojo al asiento del conductor. Metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó el Mustang, acelerando a fondo.

Vincent abrió la puerta de la habitación justo cuando Jt colgaba el teléfono.

-Tu mujer acaba de llamar y está muy, pero que muy enfadada .- le indicó nada mas verlo.

Vincent entró y se sentó en el sillón.

-No te vas a creer quien es Mark Newman….

* * *

Llego a casa muy alterada.

Después de saber que Vincent había estado en el apartamento de Mark, sus nervios se habían disparado. Había pensado llamar al teléfono del agente, pero no sabía que excusa inventarse una vez que le cogiera el teléfono. Aunque pensándolo bien, cualquier cosa valía solo con saber que estaba bien.

Y todo eso, unido a haber descubierto lo que Rebecca tenía en el sótano de su casa hacia que tuviera los nervios deshechos, la tormenta que estaba cayendo en Manhattan con ayudaba que se calmarán.

Tenía la esperanza de que Vincent hubiera vuelto a casa, pero enseguida vio que no había nadie. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo encima del sofá. No le había dado tiempo a hacer nada más cuando llamaron a la puerta.

La abrió pensando que podía ser Vincent cuando su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse a Dana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunto; enseguida supo que algo iba mal. Dana iba vestida de forma muy informal, pantalones vaqueros, camisa negra, botas, no iba maquillada y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta. Estaba empapada. Se veía a leguas de distancia que estaba cansada y por su expresión muy asustada..-¿Qué ha pasado?..por favor entra..

Dana entró llevando una pequeña maleta con ella.

-Siento mucho molestarte pero no sabía a dónde ir….- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo seguir hablando. Se sentó en el sofá y se tapo las cara con las manos..- llevo conduciendo desde esta mañana.

Cat se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. La dejo que llorara hasta que poco a poco se calmó.

-¿Te parece bien que haga té y mientras tanto me lo vas contando?

Dana asintió.

-Quédate aquí.. y empieza hablar.. Yo te voy escuchando.

Cat se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.

Dana se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos.

-En el fondo es muy sencillo.. se han llevado el cuerpo de Sam..

Catherine tuvo que agarrar con firmeza la taza porque estuvo a punto de caérsele.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Dana, olvidándose del Te.

Dana la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Deje su cuerpo en uno de los laboratorios forenses y le pedí a, Henry Carmody, amigo de mi padre que lo examinara y él se ofreció encantado..Sabía lo importante que era para mí…-volvió a llorar con fuerza.- esta muerto… lo maratón y se llevaron el cuerpo y las notas que pudo haber escrito..si le dio tiempo…..- se levantó del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas..- .. Todo esto me supera Cat…Estoy tan cansada..

Catherine se acercó a ella.

-Dana… tienes que descansar… Date una ducha, cámbiate de ropa, y luego si quieres hablar, hablamos, pero creo que deberías dormir un poco…

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Cat. Fue corriendo a cogerlo pensando que era Vincnet.. Pero no… era Gabe. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero lo hizo. Descolgó:

-Dime, Gabe… ¿qué quieres?

-Solo limpiar mi nombre….

Cat negó con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a hartarse de él.

-Explicité.

-Ya sé quién fue la persona que metió a Vincent en la cárcel.. y te lo puedo probar.. Los registros de sus llamadas desde la prisión y… cierta información clasificada a la que he tenido acceso…

-Me da igual lo que digas.. Tu no mas a quedar mejor… puede que tú no fueras pero disfrutaste de ello, disfrutaste de ver a Vincent contra las cuerdas.. y eso jamás lo olvidaré..

-Ya..- parecía disgustado..- pero yo no fui… Cat, fue tu padre….

Catherine no se lo podía creer.

-No… no puede ser... Él…

Se dio cuenta de que no podía contarle eso a Gabe.

-¿Él qué? Cat, el fue quien ordenó todo esto..No yo…

-Gabe.. Déjame en paz.. ..- colgó. Esta lívida.. Ahora que empezaba a confiar en Bob.. pero no tenía porque creerle….¿o si ? Porque todo el mundo se empeñaba en mentirle… Hasta Vincent esta mañana lo había vuelto a hacer….

Dana se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó.

Catherine se retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Nada.. Dana.. Familia….

-¿Bob?

Cat asintió.

-Si.. Pero déjalo…Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, el cuarto de Heather está vacío.

-Gracias... de verdad...¿Vincent vive contigo?

-Si…-sonrió con tristeza.- nos casamos hace menos de una semana.

Dana sonrió abiertamente.

-Me alegro mucho…

Cat suspiro.

-Yo también….- aunque en ese momento una parte de ella no estaba tan convencida. .- ve a la ducha, coge todo lo que te haga falta...yo haré mientras tanto el te y prepararé algo para cenar.

Dana fue hacia el baño arrastrando la maleta.

Llegó a la cocina y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Acababa de poner el agua a hervir cuando llamaron a su puerta. Fue corriendo pensando otra vez que sería Vincnet, pero no lo era.

Cuando abrió, él que estaba ahí plantado con un chubasquero que lo cubría por completo era su padre.

-¡Hola Catherine! ¿Puedo pasar?

Cat se quedó parada mirándolo, sin saber qué hacer, si dejarlo entrar o devolverlo a la tormenta, que seguida azotando Nueva York.

Al ver su expresión enseguida supo lo que pasaba.

-Gabe te ha llamado.

-Si…- le respondió ella lacónicamente.

-Por favor..- le imploró-.. Déjame pasar, quiero explicártelo.

-¿Hubieras venido a verme si Gabe no me hubiese llamado? Y además ¿como demonios sabes que me ha llamado? .- en su mirada había una profunda decepción.

Se dio la vuelta adentrándose en el apartamento dejando la puerta abierta.

Cuando Cat lo encaro, vio que había entrado, cerrado la puerta y el mismo tipo alto y fuerte que lo fue a buscar cuando lo sacaron del hospital, se había colocado en la entrada.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?.- le preguntó con ironía.

Bob miro a su acompañante.

-Digamos, que es un amigo que me ayuda si tengo problemas..

Cat se centró nuevamente en él.

-Dime.. ¿por qué nos hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me lo hiciste, a mi? Y ¿como tuviste la caradura de aparentar que yo, tu hija te importaba algo?...Y pensar que fui a darte la gracias…- no podía seguir mirándolo, algo se revolvía dentro de ella. Fue hacia el sofá y se sentó. Bob fue detrás de ella y se sentó en la mesita, enfrente de ella.

-Catherine.. Cuando supe que habías dejado a Lowan y habías vuelto con él..

-Espera, espera, espera..- estaba alucinando-..¿Habías mandado a alguien para que me vigilase?…

El sintió.

-Si, pero…

Cat se llevo las manos a la cara.

-Esto es increíble….- fue elevando en tono de su voz.-¡.no puedes controlar así mi vida..!

-Lo sé… Catherine.. Lo sé.. .- su cara parecía transmitir arrepentimiento, pero Cat no se lo creía-… lo hizo pensando que se acabaría escapando…y que tú no soportarías una relación como esa otra vez…otra vez en la clandestinidad, otra vez luchando contra fuerzas invisibles..

-Tú..

-Yo.. y otros…pero tienes que creerme que no pensé en matarlo.. y después de ver lo que hiciste por él, me di cuenta de que se había acabado.. Tenía que aceptar que siempre estarías y juntos.. y en ello estoy..

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirle en la cárcel?...- tenia curiosidad por saberlo.

-Bueno, llevo años practicando; no es la primera bestia que me encuentro.. y además poco de lo que le dije era mentira, toda la historia de Rebecca es cierta…- se paró al observar a Cat.-¿la estás leyendo, verdad?...

Ella asintió.

-Catherine.. He decidió que ya no mas mentiras, no mas medias verdades. Mañana por la mañana Stuard os vendrá a buscar a casa.. os lo contaremos todo.

-¿Contaremos?

Bob respiro hondo antes de seguir hablando.

-Hoy, Vincent ha seguido a Mark Newman y lo ha acorralado en el baño de un pub…Ha amenazado con estrangularlo si no le decía porque estaba interesado en ti..

Cat no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Cómo..?

-Y Mark se lo ha dicho….- Hizo una pausa antes de hablar. -Catherine, Mark es mi hijo.. tu hermanastro.

Al oir eso se quedo totalmente lívida. Se echo hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

Iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Dana, desde el pasillo, la hizo callar y volverse hacia ella.

-Ya me parecía a mí que conocía esos ojos..

Dana permanecía de pie, con un sencillo pijama de raso blanco, mirando fijamente a Bob. Este se levantó de la mesa y Cat vio como su cara palidecía por momentos.

-Dana.. ¿qué haces aquí?...- le costó decir las palabras.

Ella sonrió, pero había algo muy oscuro debajo de esa sonrisa.

-Estoy aquí, por tu culpa… por todas las mentiras y medias verdades que me contaste…- se fue acercando al sofá, hasta que estuvo justo enfrente de él.-.. Sam está muerto por tu culpa.. Henry Carmody está muerto por tu culpa..

Bob no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Carmody está muerto?

-Si..Robert, está muerto, por querer ayudarme a averiguar que le pasó a Sam en Rikers..Lo mataron para coger su cuerpo.

Bob se llevo la mano a la cara.

-Cuanto lo siento Dana, se lo importante que era para tí, que eran los dos para ti..

Ella seguía mirándolo fijamente, mientras en sus ojos empezaban a aparecer las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no me contaste toda la verdad?... ¿Por qué no me hablaste de las bestias.. De lo que pretendías.. .- se encogió de hombros-. Yo me obsesione con esa joya que había viajado a través del tiempo y con su historia, sin saber donde me estaba metiendo… y tú, lo sabías a la perfección y no me dijiste nada..

Bob no sabía que decir.

-Yo solo quería protegerte..

Cat no pudo evitar intervenir.

-A ver si algún día os dais cuenta, de que la mejor forma de protegernos es decirnos la verdad..

Dana asintió al oírla.

-Eso es Catherine..

Bob las miró a las dos.

-Mañana venir, tu también, creo que te lo debo..Pero…-agachó la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Dana despacio…- no entiendo cómo te obsesionaste con esa joya..Tu no eras así.. Eras fría, distante, no te comprometías personalmente con los casos..

-¿Necesitas que te lo diga?...- lo agarró de chubasquero ..- porque era lo único que me quedaba de tí, maldito carbón embustero…

Viendo a Dana, Catherine se dio cuenta que tenía que despedir a su padre.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas..¡ya! .- lo cogió del brazo y lo llevo hasta la puerta…

Bob la siguió sin poder apartar la mirada de Dana. Al final, con un suspiro lo hizo. Catherine abrió la puerta y él y su guardaespaldas salieron al rellano.

Se notaba que el encuentro con Dana había dejado a su padre afectado, muy afectado.

-Mañana… os contaré todo….- agachó la cabeza y se fue.

Cat cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en ella cerrando los ojos. Respiro hondo un par de veces y fue a ver como se encontraba Dana.

* * *

Una hora más tarde y una vez que hubo comprobado que Dana estaba plácidamente dormida, fue a su cuarto, encendió la luz de su mesilla y se puso el pijama.

Llamó otra vez a Vincent que seguía sin cogerle el teléfono. Se sentó en la cama mirando el vacio. De repente se acordó de los diarios de Rebecca, abrió el cajón y los cogió. Los dejo encima de la cama.

Vio debajo de ellos uno de los álbumes de fotos de la familia Keller. Lo cogió y empezó a verlo. Las fotos de los bebes la hicieron sonreír, la foto del bebe Vincent le pareció lo más tierno que había visto nunca. Fue pasando hojas disfrutando de la historia de la familia: partidos de beisbol, juegos en la calle, su casa, los hemanos Keller en el colegio, Jt y Vincent de adolescentes, viéndoles juntos entonces ya se apreciaba que iban a ser inseparables. Encontró casi al final había una foto de una mujer de una 40 años, eran un primer plano y estaba agarrando fuerte a un chico de unos 10 o 11. El chico sin lugar a dudas era Vincent y ella su madre.. los mismos ojos, la misma maravillosa sonrisa…No pudo evitar sentir pena por esa mujer que vio como sus tres hijos morían…¡Qué tristeza!..

Se obligo a guardar el álbum y cogió los de Rebecca.

"¿Qué pretendías teniendo calabazos en tu sótano?...?¿ matarlos a todos?"pensó en voz alta.

Catherine abrió el libro de Rebecca y lo primero que vio, hablaba de su llegada a la isla.

"_Hoy me ha dejado el barco, que me traía de Dinamarca, en Skye.. y nada más llegar he hecho un nuevo amigo. Se llama Stu y tiene 6 años.. Se ha empeñado en llevarme la maleta hasta casa de la viuda Elliot. _

_No he conseguido convencerlo de lo contrario, y cuando hemos llegado, me ha dicho que solo quería que lo contara como era la tierra de donde venia.. _

_ Me ha caído bien y hemos llegado a un acuerdo. El me enseñara todo lo que hay que ver y yo le hablaré sobre Inglaterra. En definitiva, tengo un guía de 6 años, de pelo rubio ensortijado, la cara salpicada de pecas y al cual, no hay forma de hacerlo callar…"_

Volvió a mirar el reloj. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Vincent? Se coloco un cojin a la espalda y se apoyo en el cabecero de la cama. Cogió el segundo libro…

Paso unas pocas páginas y leyó algo que la sorprendió.

"_Espero no haber cometido el mayor error de mi vida. He querido proteger a mi hermano pero puede que me arrepienta. _

_Cuando Duncan lo ha cogió del cuello me he dado cuenta que haga lo que haga, no soy capaz de pararlo. Robert es mi hermano mayor y no puedo hacerle daño. Se ha llevado mis diarios a la sociedad; confiemos en que sean capaces de darse cuenta de la importancia de que esto no sea revelado al mundo. De que las cosas permanezcan así…._

_Duncan estaba tremendamente enfadado con mi decisión. El no se fía de Robert. Para él,su forma de definir a los Bersekers los convertía en trozos de carne sin sentimientos, muy útiles para determinadas empresas o para determinadas personas…._

_ Cuando lo ha cogido del cuello y he visto a la bestia, he comprendido verdaderamente todo su poder y reconozco que me ha asustado. Espero poder controlarlo con ayuda de la gema .. No puedo perderlo.. no podría soportarlo.._

En ese momento oyó la puerta al abrirse. Vincent acababa de llegar.

Dejó el libro encima de la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Su marido llego a la habitación con las llaves en la mano.

-Sé que has hablado con Jt…

Ella no lo miró. Se levantó, cerró la puerta del cuarto, no quería que Dana se despertase, y volvió a sentarse en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero.

Vincent se quito la chaqueta de piel y la colgó de una percha en el armario. Debajo llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada al igual que sus pantalones…Se sentó en la cama al lado de Catherine. Los dos mantenían la mirada fija en el vacío.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado.. .-le dijo él al cabo de un momento-.. Cuando me dijiste lo de Mark empece a sentir una ganas locas de…

-¿Estrangularlo..?

Vincent la miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?..

-Mi padre ha venido a verme hace un rato.. Me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado….- negó con la cabeza..- no puedo creer que hayas desaparecido todo el día.. He estado llamándote sin parar.. .- se levantó de la cama y empezó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-..Me ha dicho quién era Mark, y también que has ido a por él…Vincent hace mucho me prometiste que no lo volverías hacer..No puedes ir asustando a la gente..No puedes dejarte dominar por la bestia…

El se levantó y fue hacia ella. Intento abrazarla pero ella se retiró.

-Catherine esto no tiene que ver con ella.. Sentía celos.. .- se llevo la mano a la cara y se acaricio la barba-. Hoy me dado cuenta que siempre sentiré celos de los hombres "normales" que se acerquen a tu vida.. Por eso he ido a hablar en el Dr. Markus.. le he dicho que empiece los papeles para mi licencia.. no quiero esperar mas.. quiero tener una vida aparte de la de la bestia, de esta cacería en que se ha convertido muestra existencia.. No siempre podré ejercer .. Lo sé… pero necesito sentirme normal..

Cat se acerco un poco a él.

-No voy a perdonarte tan fácil.. te dije que no quería que me mintieras.. Estamos juntos en esto y siempre lo estaremos….- se acercó mas.- y no tienes porque sentir celos ..Ya lo sabes…

-Si lo sé…pero tengo la sensación que siempre pensaré que no te merezco..

Ella se llevó las manos a las sienes.

-No tiene nada que ver con merecer Vincent..el comportamiento que has tenido hoy es el único que puede hacer que alguna vez me pueda replantear esta relación…Necesito sinceridad en mi vida y la certeza de que somos un equipo…

-Lo somos..- le dijo el tajante.

-No estoy tan segura.. Tenías que haberme dicho la dirección de Mark y haber ido juntos.. No tú solo…y menos aún intentar estrangularlo….- se sentó en la cama.- te dije que algo me decía que no era el enemigo y no me escuchaste…

Vincent se sentó a su lado. Acercó la mano y le acaricio el pelo. Ella esta vez no se retiro.

-Lo siento mucho..

-¿Lo sientes?...-se echo a reír débilmente.- Toda mi familia me ha estado mintiendo toda la vida… No podría soportar que tú hicieras no lo mismo.

Vincent suspiro y le cogió la mano.

-¿Qué te contado tu padre?

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, vayamos por orden …-miró a Vincent seguía jugando con su mano.- primero me ha llamado Gabe.. Para decirme que la persona que te metió en la cárcel fue mi padre..

El se levantó de la cama.

-¿¡Qué!? .- exclamó.

Cat le mando bajar la voz.

-¡Calla! Dana está durmiendo en el cuarto de Heather…

-¡¿Qué!?.- volvió a exclamar pero esta vez más bajito.

-Si..Se han llevado el cadáver de Sam de unos laboratorios forenses del FBI y de paso, han matado a un amigo suyo…Esta destrozada….- cogió a Vincent de la mano y le obligo a sentarse. El lo hizo.- y para colmo de males ha visto a Bob…tenemos que dejarla que descanse.. O sea, que nada de gritar…

El asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Bob?

-Si… élfue.. cuando Gabe me ha llamado desde luego no me lo creido, pero he tenido dudas y cuando lo he visto en la puerta se me han despejado todas…

Vincent no podía creérselo.

-¿Cómo pudo engañarme?.

Cat sonrió.

-Le he preguntado lo mismo y me ha dicho que tiene práctica en engañar a "bestias" como tú…

-Ya….¿que mas?.. ¿luego te ha dicho lo de Mark?.

-Si.. que habías ido a por él…y que era mi hermano…todo nos lo contaran mañana.

-Eso también me lo ha contado Mark a mí.. ¿Nada mas?..

-Nada...Su chofer nos vendrá a buscar mañana…

-¿y Dana?

-Ella vendrá con nosotros…

-¿Por qué?

Cat suspiro.

-Cuando salía de la ducha se han visto.. y oh! Han saltado chispas.. Mi padre no se lo esperaba y no ha sabido cómo reaccionar…Dana lo ha acorralado echándole en cara la muerte de Sam y la de todas las cosas malas que han pasado en su vida..Todo por no haberle contado la verdad cuando tuvo la oportunidad.. y dejarle que convirtiera la búsqueda la de la gema y sus secretos en una obsesión...

-Tiene toda la razón….

-Le ha dicho que vendría con nosotros …. .- sonrió ligeramente.- me ha parecido que estaba asustado..

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.. Cat lo rompió.

-He estado en la casa…

Vincent cerró los ojos.

-La casa..

-¿Por qué demonios no has cogido mis llamadas?..

-Ya sabes porque

-Yo.. Quería que los dos hiciéramos la primera inspección… de nuestra casa... pero no ha sido así... He tenido que ir sola..

Vincent no sabía que decir..

-Hay mucho que hacer... he encontrado unos muebles preciosos de Rebecca que querría conservar.. Pero lo mejor está en el sótano…- se puso muy seria mientras hablaba..-

-¿Qué hay en el sótano?¿Fantasmas?.- pregunto intentado quitarle hierro.

Cat cogió aire.

-Casi…. miro, fijamente, su expresión seguía siendo seria.- he encontrado dos celdas excavadas en piedra con barrotes de hierro igual que las que hay en la laboratorio de Sam.

Vincent la miró sin poder creérselo.

Cat siguió hablando.

-Las sensaciones que he sentido ahí han sido …horrendas., pero una cosa tengo clara Rebecca era una cazadora de bestias.. y no creo que tuviera muchos escrúpulos..

Después de contarle eso la expresión de Cat había pasado de la seriedad a la tristeza. Vincent la abrazó. Ella se dejo, lo necesitaba.

-Bueno, ya veo que has tenido un día entretenido…

-Pues aún quedan cosas por contarte, pero no tengo ganas .. Solo quiero dormir y prepararme para lo de mañana, promete ser interesante.

Se levantó para meterse en la cama, pero la paró y la metió entre sus piernas. Le acarició con suavidad los muslos a través de su pijama.

-Se que debería haber estado contigo. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Ella miró desde arriba sonriendo.

-Supongo que sí…sabes que eres mi debilidad.

El sonrió también mientras le metía la mano por la cintura del pantalón y empezaba a descender.

-¿Ya sabes cuál es la mejor forma de reconciliarse, verdad?

-No.. Vincent..Hoy no estoy de humor..

-¿De verdad?

Fue bajándole poco a poco los pantalones. Ella intento retirar su mano pero no pudo.

-Dana está en el otro cuarto.. Nos puedo oir.. o peor aún. Puede querer ir al baño….- le dijo tdo esto susurrando, desesperado porque Vincent había conseguido dejarla desnuda de cintura para abajo y se estaba entreteniendo en meterle la lengua en el ombligo..

-No.. no, esto no está bien.. te has portado muy mal..

-¿Y cómo me vas a castigar?

El se levantó de la cama un momento, no dejo de mirarla con esa sonrisa tan suya que no presagiaba nada bueno… o si. Se soltó el cinturón y se desabrochó el pantalón. Este cayó al suelo y lo arrojo en medio de la habitación de una patada.

Se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Ahora él también estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo.

-Vincent… no debemos.. .- le dijo pero dejo que la atrajera. La coloco encima de él.

Cat dejo de hablar cuando noto como entraba dentro de ella.

El empezó morderle suavemente en el cuello.

-No.. debemos.. Dana podía oírnos….-cada palabra venia seguida pon un suspiro. Cerró los ojos.- Vincent.. por favor.. no es el momento.. .

El siguió besando su cuello mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda.

-Pues tu cuerpo dice lo contrario….- Cat sonrió aunque no quería hacerlo. Era verdad había empezado instintivamente a moverse encima de él.

-Y en cuanto a que no nos puede oir..- la miro mientras la cogía de las caderas y la movía también..- deberías besarme y así no hablaríamos…

Ella abrió los ojos, solo un momento para mirarlo y lo besó. Se había rendido. Ya sabía que iba a hacerlo... Era su debilidad.

Se besaron con la ansiedad de la reconciliación. Solo separaron sus bocas cuando Catherine le quito la camiseta.. quiera disfrutar del contacto de su piel, de su pecho. Los movimientos eran lentos y sinuosos…El le levantó la parte de arriba del pijama ..y en ese mismo momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación..

-¿Catherine?.. ¿Estás despierta?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos sobresaltada. Se levanto rápidamente y se puso su pijama. Vincent se puso su camiseta y se metió en la cama..

-Si,, Dana, un momento…

Abrió cuando Dana estaba disculpándose.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me ha despertado un fuerte dolor de cabeza ..- al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que Vincent estaba en la cama.. Oh! Perdona Vincent si te despertado.. lo lamento mucho… pero si no tomo algo no podré dormir y quiero estar despejada para mañana..

-Catherine me ha contado lo de Sam…lo siento mucho…- le dijo él.

-Lo sé.. Gracias.. Esto es una auténtica pesadilla.

Mientras Ca, t había ido al botiquín que tenía en el baño y había cogido una par de aspirinas.

-¿Te bastará con esto?

Dana las cogió.

-Si… seguro que si…Perdonar por la molestia.

-No te preocupes.. Descansa..

-Lo intentaré…..

Cat cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia su marido con cara de circunstancias.

-Casi nos pilla..- le susurró.

-La puerta estaba cerrada… no ha pasado nada ..- con un rápido movimiento se quitó la sabana que lo cubria.-.. como puedes comprobar todo está igual que lo hemos dejado…

Una sonrisa cómplice ilumino la cara de Catherine. Es cierto, todo estaba igual.

Vincent la observó mientras ella se dirigía a la cama.

-Adoro verte sonreír..

Ella se tumbo a su lado y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

-Pues si quieres verla siempre,e no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho hoy..

-No lo haré.-le aseguró mientras se ponía encima de ella, la besaba y le quitaba el pijama por segunda vez..- y ahora, vamos a terminar lo que habíamos dejado a medias.

A la mañana siguiente, el guardaespaldas de Bob los fue buscar temprano.

Los esperó en el garaje de Catherine; según parece, no querían que nadie los viera subir al coche.

Los condujo por media ciudad hasta que fueron a parar justo enfrente de la casa de Rebecca. Cat salió del coche maldiciendo. Había estado observando esa casa la tarde anterior, antes de entrar en la suya..

Ahora ya sabía a quién le había comprado la casa.

El guardaespaldas les hizo entrar a un salón-biblioteca decorado al más puro estilo inglés.

Los indicó que se sentaran en los sofás y él se sentó a su vez en otro. Al cabo de poco más de un minuto, Bob Reynolds y Mark entraban en la sala, seguidos por otro hombre de la edad de Bob, pelirrojo, alto y flaco.

Cuando Catherine vio a Mark junto a su padre, se dio cuenta de lo ciega que había estado ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?.. Eran prácticamente dos gotas de agua..

Bob fue quien habló:

-Bueno, este va a ser un día largo, será mejor que empezamos cuanto antes…

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV **

**Al mismo tiempo que en otro lugar Robert Reynolds capturaba a Vincent, en el ala este del Hospital Baker ocurría esto…**

Era una mañana fría cuando despertó tumbado en una cama. Sábanas blancas, colcha blanca, paredes pintadas de melocotón y ventanas con marcos de madera con barrotes.

Su mente tardó en funcionar. Durante más de 5 minutos se limitó mirar hacia una única ventana, que le permitía ver un cielo azul claro. Su cerebro solo podía pensar en que ese color le gustaba.

Quiso darse la vuelta para mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pero no pudo. Un dolor inmenso le recorrió de arriba abajo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió que perdía el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió a despertar el cielo azul había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había negro. El negro de la noche, el negro de la oscuridad. Una pequeña luz encima de su cama era la única iluminación de la habitación.

Esta vez su cere bro, sí funcionó.

Su mente se llenó de imágenes: su vida en Londres, su trabajo en la 125, su vida en Nueva York, las imágenes de la mujer de quien se había enamorado perdidamente, su cara, su sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos verdes, y de repente, todo se esfumo y solo podía ver a un hombre convertido en un monstruo, que intentaba derribar una puerta de acero en un oscuro túnel. Él se había despedido de Cat, besándola en la cara, con la absoluta convicción que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto. Después de eso solo recordó dolor y luego la nada.

Y ahora despertaba en la habitación de lo que parecía un hospital, sabiendo que debía estar muerto, pero el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, le recordaba constantemente que no lo estaba.

Se intentó mover nuevamente, pero le fue del todo imposible. Consiguió mover un brazo y levantar la sabana que lo cubría. Llevaba un pijama de algodón blanco de excelente calidad y debajo se adivinaba una serie de vendas anchas que le rodeaban el pecho y el abdomen. El esfuerzo de mantener el brazo en alto fue demasiado para él y tuvo que dejar caer la sabana enseguida. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. Le habían disparado 6 veces… tenía que estar muerto.

En ese momento una puerta situada detrás de él se abrió. Solo puedo oír el ruido, luego unos pasos se fueron a cercando.

Dos hombres de mediana edad, vestidos con batas blancas y con poca pinta de médicos se colocaron a los pies de su cama.

-¡Bienvenido de nuevo a la vida Sr. Mark!

El no del dijo nada. No sentía que eso fuese bueno.

Había hablado el que parecía más mayor, un hombre entrado en carnes, con la cabeza totalmente rapada. Tenía una vez meliflua que a Evan le desagradó profundamente. Su acompañante se limitó a asentir. Era más delgado, alto y su cara parecía la de una comadreja.

Los dos le provocaban una intensa repulsión.

El hombre calvo siguió hablando:

-¿No sé si sabe dónde está?.- lo miró fijamente esperando que le contestase. No lo hizo-. De acuerdo, se lo voy a explicar.- empezó a andar por la habitación-. Se encuentra en el único lugar del mundo en que podían salvarle la vida.- sonrió viendo que Evan seguía sin decir nada-. No hace falta que nos lo agradezca..- siguió sonriendo.- hace bastante tiempo que le dispararon. Su cuerpo quedó destrozado, pero cuando nos lo trajeron, todavía estaba vivo.

Al oír eso, Evan intentó hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales, tanto tiempo inactivas, no pudieron hacerlo. Un sonido ronco y desgarrado salió de su boca. Automáticamente empezó a toser. El hombre que todavía no había hablado le acercó un vaso de agua con una paja. Bebió sorbos cortos agradeciendo el frescor en su garganta. Cuando hubo terminado lo intentó de nuevo.

-Y… ¿qué les dice que yo quería que me salvaran?...-su voz todavía era entrecortada y le dolía enormemente-. ¿Quién demonios son ustedes y que quieren de mí?

El hombre que le había dado agua fue el que hablo entonces.

-Sr. Mark es usted muy valioso para nosotros. No tenemos intención de hacerle daño.

Evan no se dio por vencido.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó de nuevo.

El hombre calvo volvió a hablar. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella.

-De acuerdo, se merece que seamos sinceros… Porque es usted una de las personas que más sabe sobre genética de especies cruzadas, porque es escrupuloso en su trabajo, porque es inteligente, porque sabe lo que es una bestia y sobre todo porque...- se levantó y se acercó más a Evan-… a partir de ahora su vida está en nuestras manos. Le hemos salvado, pero para que continúe respirando necesita la medicación que solo nosotros podemos darle.

Evan intentó que las emociones que estaba sintiendo no se notaran en sus ojos. Cerró los puños agarrando la sabana y se incorporó ligeramente.

-¿Quiere decirme con eso que dependo de ustedes?.

Su interlocutor asintió.

-Efectivamente.. pero Sr. Mark, aquí tendrá todo aquello que necesite. Tendrá un laboratorio con todo el material que se pueda comprar con dinero, tendrá muestras con las que experimentar, tendrá una magnifica vivienda, comida, mujeres, drogas, lo que usted quiera para que sea de feliz. Solo le exigimos que su trabajo sea lo primero y que lo realice con la responsabilidad que lo caracteriza.

Evan esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

-No me hace falta todo eso…

-Ya... pero también le ofrecemos la oportunidad de vengarse del hombre que hizo que lo mataran, el cual usted entregó a Muirfield…Lo contaremos una historia muy interesante para que comprenda a la perfección porque el Sr. Keller es tan importante… y cuando hayamos acabado con él, le dejaremos lo que quede para que se divierta.

Sin poder evitarlo un nombre escapo de sus labios.

-¿Catherine?

Su oponente frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

-La señorita Chandler ha sido todo un descubrimiento…Hay gente en nuestra organización que están perplejos de que la hija de la doctora Chandler haya acabado en medio de todo esto, sabiendo perfectamente, que su madre no pudo contarle nada.. .- los dos hombres se miraron y sonrieron-. Catherine, ha sido la causante de que usted este hoy aquí, junto con la bestia que ella se ha empeñado en proteger. Usted se sacrificó por ella.. .- el hombre calvo se acercó aún más a él. Casi podía oler su aliento a tabaco y café-… ¿cree que ha merecido la pena?

Evan se lo quedo mirando mientras una tímida lágrima caía por su mejilla. Miró su cuerpo destrozado, cuyo volumen se dibujaba en la colcha que lo cubría, y una sola respuesta se formó en su mente.

-No… no mereció la pena.- dijo.

El hombre calvo sonrió.

-Muy bien, pues ahora que hemos dejado las cosas claras, puede llamarme Morgan.

**Dos días antes del arresto de Vincent.**

Catherine había salió de comisaria a una velocidad de mil demonios, según Berta había oído para buscar a un tal Xavier. Se había tomado una taza de café cuando había llegado acompañada de la detective Vergas.

Berta se acercó entonces a la zona de descanso. Le habían pedido que cogiera una taza que acabara de usar la detective Chandler. No sabía para qué, pero cumplía órdenes.

Se puso los guantes, la cogió con cuidado y la metió en una bolsa que le habían proporcionado. Luego se la entregaría a su enlace y su trabajo habría terminado por ahora.

Era el precio que tenía que pagar porque hubieran curado a su hijo de una enfermedad terminal.

Acudieron a ella cuando en el New York General le diagnosticaron que su hijo acabaría siendo un vegetal en el plazo de tres años. Ahora Adam estaba en la universidad y era un chico sano. No le había pedido dinero, la fundación Baker tenía ayudas para personas que cumplían con determinados requisitos. Ella era una de ellos y siempre les estaría agradecida.

**Unas horas más tarde**

El encargado de traerle las muestras les dejo una maleta encima de la mesa y espero a que firmaran. Cuando Jeremy lo hizo, se fue.

Se quitó el mechón pelirrojo de delante de la cara y le acercó la nevera de las nuevas muestras a Evan.

Sabía que le costaba bastante moverse cuando llevaba un rato parado. Dos de las balas le habían partido la columna vertebral y lo que le habían hecho, regenerando las células de la medula espinal, le permitía andar pero no era perfecto.

En ese momento, una alarma suave sonó en el laboratorio. Venia del espléndido reloj de pulsera de Evan, regalo del Consorcio. Era hora de su segunda tanda de pastillas, 6 cada 8 horas. Sacó un pastillero de su bata blanca y con un poco de agua que tenía en la mesa se las fue tomando. Pero lo peor no era la condena de tener que tomarlas, era que esas pastillas lo ataban al Consorcio, de por vida.

Jeremy sabía que había estado estudiando su propio ADN buscando que era lo que habían "retocado" para poder curarlo. Tenía claro que le habían se lo habían cambiado, pero no sabía que efectos secundarios podía tener. Algunos eran bastante visibles pero estaba seguro que habría otros que él no podía ver.

Le dirigió una mirada mientras lo veía trabajar y se fue hacia su mesa. Todavía no sabía cuál era su posición exacta, pero algo le decía que la imagen de Evan como un hombre entregado al proyecto y a la venganza era pura fachada. Seguiría observándolo, si pudiera captarlo sería un magnifico aliado.

En ese momento, Morgan entró por la puerta. Una sonrisa iluminaba su cara. "Nada bueno "pensó Evan. Estaba sentado en su silla observando una muestra de berseker original por el microscopio.

-Querido doctor Mark..-se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda-. Me alegro verle cada vez mejor. Está estupendo.

"Embustero" pensó Evan inmediatamente.

-Si, me siento bien.- le mintió-. ¿A que debo el placer de su visita?

Morgan siguió sonriendo. Cogió unos guantes de la mesa de Evan, abrió la maleta y sacó unos tubos de lo parecían muestras de sangre.

-Todas esas muestras son para ser estudiadas. Casi todas son de los experimentos que está llevando a cabo un amigo nuestro. Le pedimos que nos mandara estos detallitos…-cogió un tubo y lo miro al trasluz-..de aquellos, a los está inoculando un "suero" realizado por un colega externo….-una carcajada se le escapó al decir esto último. Volvió a dejarlos en la maleta, pero dejo uno fuera. No era un tubo, eso un soporte para muestras, muestras de otro tipo-. Esto es diferente.- se lo dio a Evan. En cuanto lo vio supo lo que era-.

-¿Quiere un estudio genético de esta muestra?

-Si… es la saliva… de una antigua amiga suya…

En el cerebro de Evan se encendieron un montón de luces rojas, pero su expresión no cambio.

-¿Cuál de todas?-. le preguntó sonriendo aparentando una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Morgan también sonrió.

-Su amiga Catherine Chandler… .- acercó una silla al lugar donde estaba Evan-. Queremos que lo compare con el código genético de una persona…Helen Windsor. Creemos que puede haber una coincidencia.

Evan asintió.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema. Buscaré ese código en la base de datos.

Morgan le volvió a dar una palmada en la espalda.

-Me encanta que colabore…pero de todos modos para saber que todo se ha realizado con la mayor eficiencia, no me moveré de aquí….No es que dude de su profesionalidad, pero hay cosas que necesitan supervisión.

Evan lo miró, sonrió tímidamente y empezó a trabajar.

Jeremy estaba sentado dos mesas más hacia la derecha haciendo estudios a muestras de pacientes con enfermedades terminales. Era algo complicado y que exigía toda su atención.

Pero en ese momento, estaba lejos de ello…sus manos y su frente estaban perladas de sudor.

¿Cómo demonios lo habían sabido?...¿o simplemente era una corazonada?

Se quedó mirando a Evan, mientras trabajaba. Sabía que lo iba a hacer…no tenía más remedio que cumplir órdenes, y teniendo en cuenta que el hijo de puta de Morgan estaba allí observando, él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

**Ahora**

Robert Reynolds dirigió una mirada a los asistentes, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cogiendo aire, empezó a hablar.

-Antes de nada quiero hacer las presentaciones oportunas.- se acercó al hombre de pelo rojo. Miró a Catherine antes de hablar-.. .Este es Nicholas es mi hermano… bueno más bien mi hermanastro, compartimos padre. Más o menos como tú y Mark.

Nicholas fue hacia Cat y le dio la mano sonriendo.

-Puedes llamarme tío Nicholas…

Ella se levantó del sofá y le estrecho sin saber que decir.

-No te preocupes, te acostumbraras.- le dijo. Algo en sus ojos y en su forma de hablar le gusto a Cat. Le estrecho la mano y sonrió a su vez.

-Encantada..

Mark se acercó entonces a Catherine.

Nicholas se colocó al lado de Bob. Vincent y Dana observaban sin decir nada; Cat estaba conociendo a su familia.

-No sé muy bien que decirte, he estado todo este tiempo escondiendo la verdad y supongo que no te habrá hecho mucha gracia averiguar quién soy en realidad.

Cat se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno…-lo miró sin resentimiento-. Teniendo en cuenta, que la impresión que me diste el día que fuimos a la vista de Patrick, era que estabas interesado en mí de otro modo, casi me alegro de que el interés no sea "romántico". No hace falta que te diga cómo se las gasta Vincent…

Mark sonrió, acariciándose el cuello.

-No…no hace falta que me lo digas .- clavó su mirada en el aludido, que permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, con mirada desafiante-… y por lo que veo todavía no está muy relajado.

Vincent habló:

-Digamos que tenéis mucho que contar antes de que ocurra eso…

Bob se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-Vincent tiene razón, vamos a dejar la cosas claras.- todos le hicieron caso y se fueron sentando. Stuart entró en ese momento con una bandeja llena de té, café y algunas pastas.

Fue sirviendo a cada uno según sus gustos. Era extraño ver a un hombre como ese, de 2 m. de alto por otros 90cm de ancho sirviendo café.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Cat la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió abiertamente. Cat se fijó en los ojos tan maravillosos que tenía Stuart, eran de un verde esmeralda, pero sobre todo había algo en como la miraba, que daba la impresión de que la conociera, como si estuviera viendo a una vieja amiga, con esa confianza con la mira la amistad. Ella agachó la cabeza un tanto incomoda.

Cuando ya se iba a ir sus ojos se encontraron con los de Vincent. Su expresión cambio radicalmente. En ese momento Vincent sintió algo extraño… una sensación de Deja vu…como si una parte de él lo hubiera visto antes. Cerró los ojos y para cuando los abrió Stuart ya se había ido y la sensación habia desaparecido. Se concentró en la que Bob iba a contar.

El anfitrión se acomodó y empezó a hablar.

-"Bueno habéis conocido a dos miembros muy importantes de mi familia, pero falta alguno más. Vincent ya conoció ayer al hijo de Nicholas, Kevin. Él es nuestros ojos dentro de la organización raíz, que controla todo esto. La organización de la que dependía Muirfield.

Lleva infiltrado ya unos cuantos años jugándose la vida un día sí y otro también…- paró para darle un sorbo a su café, negro y sin azúcar-. Es nuestro mejor activo…luego está otro hermano de Nicholas, en este caso que trabaja junto con primos y sobrinos en Europa. Somos unos cuantos, no muchos, pero hacemos lo que podemos.

Supongo que lo primero que os estaréis preguntando es contra quien estamos luchando..- los tres asintieron a la vez-… bien. Luchamos contra una organización que se creó justo en el momento que el hermano mayor de Rebecca, Robert, decidió que era un gran hallazgo el que había hecho su hermana en Escocia y que debía ser divulgado.

Cat le interrumpió.

-He leído algo sobre eso en el diario, Duncan amenazó con matarlo.

Bob asintió.

-Así fue…Robert cogió el primer cuaderno de viaje de Rebecca, donde ella había anotado todo lo que le había contado Duncan, y utilizando la autoridad que le daba ser el hermano mayor, lo quería llevar a la sociedad de la que eran socios. Su padre había muerto hacia poco tiempo y el cabeza de familia era él.- se humedeció los labios para seguir hablando-. Duncan lo cogió del cuello.- miró a Vin al decirlo, sonriendo-. Y tenía intención de matarlo para evitar que se lo llevara , pero Rebecca le rogo, le suplicó, que no lo hiciera y él le hizo caso…"

Vincent susurro un "Me suena" muy bajito pero suficiente para que todos lo oyeran.

Bob lo miró y siguió hablando.

-"Rebecca intentó convencerlo por las buenas pero fue imposible, Robert se fue y lo que había descubierto paso a conocimiento de los miembros de la Sociedad a la que pertenecían como investigadores.

No nos olvidemos que eran hombre de poder, de dinero, de puestos muy altos en la sociedad de la época. Una sociedad ya por entonces convulsa y en constaste evolución, lo que Rebecca les proporcionaba era fundamentalmente un poder ilimitado, siempre y cuando pudieran gestionar la fuerza y la habilidad de los bersekers.

Fueron hasta Skye y se trajeron a todo aquel que quiso "ver mundo", al principio como guardaespaldas, mano de obra para grandes obras que hasta entonces eran imposibles.. todo ello a cambio de dinero y de lo que las grandes ciudades de la Inglaterra del XVIII les podían proporcionar.

Cuando las grandes guerras se iniciaron a mediados de siglo, la franco-prusiana, la guerra de secesión americana, la idea de tomarlos como soldados de élite surgió sola, pero esta vez ya no fue una cuestión de voluntarios, fueran hasta allí y los obligaron, utilizando todos los métodos posibles.

Por supuesto pensareis como se puede obligar a unas "bestias" a hacer algo que no quieren…Es muy sencillo, ya lo habéis visto, argollas y gemas verdes, aparte de grandes cantidades de láudano. Al leer lo que Rebecca había escrito, sabían que era una forma de controlarlos y decidieron estar preparados por si les hacían falta, fueron recopilando las joyas de los primeros que viajaron a Inglaterra, algunos de ellos murieron de muertes muy, muy violentas y otros simplemente las perdieron debido al frenesí de vida el que se entregaron durante largas temporadas. Otras las fueron robando…

El caso es que el Consorcio, así se denominaron, se hizo con el control de una gran arma que vender al mejor postor. Un negocio redondo."

Catherine preguntó algo:

-¿Qué pudo hacer Rebecca ?

-Rebecca no llegó para verlos convertidos en mercenarios, un buen día desapareció aquí, en Nueva York y nunca se supo que fue de ella, en el último diario no hay ninguna pista de que le pudo ocurrir…pero mucho nos tememos que murió a manos de ellos y se quedaron su cuerpo.

Pero mientras estuvo en Londres lucho para evitar los desmanes que cometían los bersekers violentos que habían salido de Skye, los primeros que habían salido de su isla iluminados por las luces de un Londres tan distinto de lo que conocían.

Se habían vuelto violentos en un mundo, en que podían tener mujeres, juego y bebida sin control. Duncan y Rebecca se dieron cuenta enseguida que eran un peligro para los demás y para sí mismos. Durante una temporada ella, sus otros dos hermanos, y Duncan intentaron convencerlos de que tenían que mantener un orden en sus vidas pero fue imposible.

Al cabo de unos meses ocurrió la primera muerte violenta, uno de ellos mató a una puta descuartizándola casi por completo, luego aparecieron muertos ladrones de poca monta, después una mujer que iba hacia el trabajo en Londres y al final llegaron a matar a dos niños que estaban jugando en el jardín de su propia casa.

Duncan y ella decidieron ir a por ellos… y los cazaron… pero Duncan estaba empezando a cambiar motivado por lo que había pasado. Llego a echarle en cara a Rebecca que todo era por su culpa y que tenía que haberle dejado matar a Robert. Un día Duncan y ella tuvieron que matar a uno de los mejores amigos de él, porque el alcohol había acelerado su agresividad y no tenía gema. Entonces Duncan estalló, fue a por el hermano de Rebecca y delante de toda su familia…la mía… lo mató. "

Catherine ahogó un gemido. Nicholas tomo el relevo de Robert.

-Ese mismo día Rebecca perdió el bebe… y todo se fue complicando cada vez más. Duncan consideraba que tenía que ir a por los cabecillas del Consorcio pero estos tenían formas de protegerse utilizando a los propios camaradas de Duncan como guardaespaldas. Su deseo de venganza acabo distanciándolo de Rebecca, ella intentó ayudarlo pero fue imposible… la bestia estaba tomando el control y ya la gema no hacía nada… de vez en cuando tenía momentos en que se daba cuenta de que lo que hacía estaba mal pero en otros no…y en uno de esos decidió matar a uno de los "malos" a él y a toda su familia…Rebecca lo paró a tiempo.

-Y sufrió toda su vida por ello….-dijo Cat con la vista perdida.

-Si Cat…si has leído los diarios ya sabrás lo que ocurrió. La familia de Robert quedo bajo el cuidado de los hermanos restantes y a medida que los niños fueron creciendo les fueron contando lo que había ocurrido. El cuaderno de Rebecca estaban en la casa y se los llevaron, pero el mal ya estaba hecho…Cuando los asesinatos empezaron a alertar a la Scotland Yard de que pasaba algo extraño, se vinieron a Estados Unidos, quedando una parte, la de los más controlados, allí. Rebecca vino detrás de ellos.

Pero todo esto lo puedes leer Cat… lo importante es que entendáis en que se convirtió el Consorcio. Se aprovechó de las guerras de cada territorio para crecer a costa de que los bersekers casi se extinguieran, porque cada vez había menos niños en Skye, menos niños especiales.

De todos modos, consiguieron mucho dinero vendiendo al mejor postor sus mercenarios. En la guerra de secesión americana los dos bandos tuvieron bersekers y en las dos guerras mundiales también.

Sus líderes se fueron relevando y todo siguió su curso sabiendo que cuando los bersekers acabaran, todo acabaría…y mira por donde un buen día el ADN y sus aplicaciones les cambiaron la vida. Pudieron perfeccionarlos, pero sobre todo pudieron estudiarlos y estudiar su genética, y de ahí pudieron hacer más… convertir a simples "humanos" en bestias sanguinarias.

Vincent intervino:

-Lo que me hicieron a mí…

Bob volvió a hablar.

-Pero la cosa no quedo allí… Descubrieron que la genética de los bersekers los hacia invulnerables. No contrarían enfermedades de ningún tipo…pudieron aislar su sistema inmunológico y con eso preparar vacunas y medicamentos para curar a determinados pacientes que de otro modo habrían muerto.

-¿De qué tipo de enfermedades estás hablando?.- le preguntó Dana perpleja ante lo que estaba oyendo.

-De muchos tipos de cáncer… de enfermedades coronarias… de lesiones medulares.. y mucho más…- Bob cogió aire-. Empezaron trabajando en una nave abandonada donde ahora está el Hospital Baker….

Catherine le interrumpió.

-Sabemos lo del Baker….

Bob la miró enarcando una ceja. Sonrió.

-Sois rápidos… mi padre y otros colaboradores le pegaron fuego para intentar pararles. Y me diréis ¿Por qué parar a alguien que puede acabar con la enfermedades más crueles y mortales de la historia?.. Muy sencillo, primero porque están reservadas solo aquellos que tiene una características concretas, dinero e influencias, y la más importante de todas porque los métodos utilizados para sus experimentos son comparables a los métodos de los nazis.. les da igual todo.. Son carroñeros….Utilizan a hombres, mujeres, niños … todo les sirve.. Hasta los muertos les sirven.. Como ya les indiqué a Cat y a Vincent los muertos relacionados con todo esto son suyos o los consideran suyos...- miró a Vincent-. Tory, su padre.. Sam.- miró ahora a Dana.

Sus estudios ahora van hacia el campo de la estética y de la medicina deportiva… lo llaman el doping genético. Pero, según Jeremy están planteándose cosas auténticamente increíbles partiendo del ADN de los bersekers.

-Vincent.-se dirigió a él-. No te olvides que tú eres uno de ellos y te tienen miedo…y un profundo respeto a la vez.- los miró a los dos-. Os han dejado en paz por ahora…por una razón….-respiro hondo intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas. Miró a Cat-. Saben que tienes un gen que te hace especial y según su genetista jefe, la posibilidad de que tengaís hijos es perfecta para sus estudios…vuestra descendencia sería un hito, sobre todo por las especiales características de Vincent inoculado con dos sueros distintos.

-En parte gracias a ti.- le indico él. Hacía mucho que había asumido que no podrían tener hijos pero oír que en caso de que los tuvieran iban a ser cazados para experimentar con ellos era algo que no podía asimilar.

Cat se quedó quieta procesando lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Nuestros hijos?...¿quieren a nuestros "imposibles hijos"?.. No hay problema… no pensábamos tenerlos.-lo dijo con toda tranquilidad.

Vincent la miró un momento. No tenía muy claro que Catherine pensara eso de verdad. Se fijó que tanto Mark como Dana la miraban con la misma expresión, que seguro tenia él. No la creían.

De repente, el teléfono de Vincent empezó a sonar, lo cogió mientras salía de la habitación. Le llamaban del hospital.

-Dígame doctor…

- lamento molestarte pero tienes que venir ya ..El consejo de administración del hospital quiere hacerte unas cuantas preguntas…y lo siento, pero tiene que ser ahora.

Vincent miró hacia el salón.

-Doc… en este momento tengo una reunión "familiar" muy importante…

-Vincent… no… no puede ser en otro momento tiene que ser ahora…

Catherine salió del salón entonces.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó a su marido.

-Un segundo doctor, voy a hablar con Cat.

Vincent fue a su encuentro.

-Es el Dr. Markus del hospital dice que tengo que ir ahora mismo, el consejo

de administración está estudiando mi caso y quieran hacerme una entrevista… según parece tiene que ser ahora.

Cat no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de decirle:

-Ve… no hace falta que te quedes.- le acaricio el brazo-. Sé que quieres preguntarle a mi padre un par de cosas pero ya lo haré yo… y te lo contaré todo esta noche ¿de acuerdo?...

Vincent no tenía nada claro dejar a su chica sola ahí después de que lo que había dicho Bob sobre los niños ¿quién sabe qué otras cosas le contaría?, pero la mirada de Cat le convenció de que estaría bien. Sabía que no le mentía.

-De acuerdo, iré… sabes que es muy importante para mí volver a ejercer… pero tú también lo eres…¿de verdad estarás bien?...

Ella asintió.

-Si ve…

Vincent respiro hondo, abrazó Cat y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Voy a llamar un taxi.- le dijo y la volvió a besar-. Te quiero. Despídeme de todos

-Lo haré.. yo también te quiero.

Sin dejar de mirarla se dirigió a la puerta y salía a la calle. Cat lo siguió con la mirada un momento, luego se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar en el salón. Nada más dársela vio a Stuart parado en las escaleras mirando fijamente como se alejaba Vincent. Se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba y le dedico una sonrisa a todas luces forzada. Ella se la devolvió y encogiéndose de hombros volvió a la reunión, la estaban esperando.

-Siento deciros que Vincent ha tenido que irse… le han llamado del hospital. Tiene que presentarse a una entrevista con el consejo de administración para que le vuelvan a dejar ejercer.

Bob se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón.

-Es una pena… creo que le debo una disculpa. Mark le prometió que le contaríamos todo sobre su arresto.

Catherine sonrió.

-Cuéntamelo a mí…Eso de arrestarlo para luego ayudarle a conseguir su libertad es retorcido hasta para ti..

Dana asintió dándole la razón. Bob la miró sorprendido por su reacción.

-¿Yo no soy retorcido?...simplemente me voy adaptando a lo que va ocurriendo. Y eso.- miró a su hija mientras hablaba-. Es lo que pasó.. Rompisteis todos mis esquemas Catherine.

Nicholas intervino en ese momento dirigiéndose a ella.

-Tú también eres buena adaptándote a las circunstancias..- le contó como habían convencido a Gabe para que colocará las muestras en el archivo del FBI, y luego las circunstancias imposibles de predecir de que los Franco fuera a por ella.

Bob siguió hablando.

-Cat.. Tenerlo en Rikers me permitió poder contarle en lo que se iba a convertir, en un animal violento que no conocería la diferencia entre el bien y el mal… Tenía la esperanza de que al saberlo decidiera huir e irse todo lo lejos que pudiera.. Pero no…es imposible separaros.. Renuncio a ello... Aunque me cuesta increíblemente imaginarte como la señora Keller. En cuanto a lo de mentir a Vincent, llevo años ensayando.. He tenido muy buenos maestros.

Cat lo miró sin sonreír.

-No hace falta que me lo jures…

Aparto la mirada de su padre y se dirigió a Nicholas.

-¿Gabe se ofreció enseguida para llevar a cabo vuestro plan?

Nicholas asintió.

-Si…le costó un poco pero, en cuanto pensó en ti y en Vincent.. Juntos, cogió las muestras y lo hizo.. Eso sí Cat.. Jamás le dijimos que fuera a por Heather.. Eso fue cosa suya.

-Te creo.. Está obsesionado…

-Tienes que entender que ese gen tan peculiar que tienes te hace única para él..

-Ya.. pues ahora está muy interesado en mi hermana..

Nicholas miró disimuladamente a Bob, este le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza apenas perceptible.

-Vigilaremos a tu hermana.-le dijo mientras cogía su mano.

Cat se lo agradecía. No se fiaba de Gabe.

Dana intervino entonces.

-Perdonar que os interrumpa … pero volviendo al Consorcio por que no vais a por ellos sin más?...Bob precisamente no eres un hombre indefenso y sin recursos..

-Si Dana… somos gente experimentada que sabe lo que hace.. pero los que controlan todo están rodeados de bestias como Vincent… bestias que llevan muchos años siéndolo y tienen un autocontrol excepcional.. no tenemos nada que hacer contra ellos.. Hemos eliminado a determinados elementos peligrosos en momentos donde la seguridad se ha relajado pero no podemos hacer nada más… salvo que cuentes lo que hizo Vincent acabando con las bestias de Muirfiled…

-¿Y ahora quieres que haga lo mismo?.- le preguntó Cat tremendamente seria.

Bob se revolvió incomodo en el sillón antes de hablar.

-No te voy a mentir… es muy valioso en esta guerra. Y sí.. Quiero que haga algo parecido, pero solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario.. Catherine esta vez hay que pararles…su poder aumenta exponencialmente.. Pueden acabar gobernando países y ríete de Hitler, si eso llega a pasar.

Cat movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Ya… pero no me gusta nada que Vincent vuelva a ejercer esa clase de violencia… casi acaba con él…

-No sería lo mismo… es un enemigo de todos y algo con el que hay que acabar.. Además … no dejaremos que caiga otra vez .. lo controlaremos y tiene la gema…

Cat lo miro no muy convencida.

Dana volvió a hablar.

-¿Y no podemos denunciarlos?,¿ contárselo a alguien? alguna forma habrá de acabar con ellos.

Mark tomo el relevo de su padre y de su tío.

-El problema es que han creado una red clientelista con sus pacientes...No sabemos hasta donde llegan sus contactos. Pero creemos que van desde lo más bajo a lo más alto. Además sacaremos a la luz a las bestias y seguro que Vincent sale salpicado de todo eso.

Bob siguió hablando.

-Hemos conseguido herirles y casi acabamos con ellos una vez.. Pero todos hemos perdido a alguien en el camino, mi padre no llego a los 50, la mujer de Nicholas, Sam.- miró a Dana y luego a Cat-. tu madre, tu padre Thomas…

Cat se levantó del sofá.

-¿Mi padre?...me dijiste que no sabías nada de la muerte de mi padre!

Nicholas fue hasta ella y la intentó calmar.

-Querida…siéntate y escucha… por favor, tienes que saber toda la historia y tienes que hacer el propósito de intentar entenderla.

Ella lo miró. Tenía una forma de hablar que hacía que tu cuerpo se relajara automáticamente. Se sentó.

Bob siguió hablando.

-Catherine…Cuando sacaste a Vincent de Muirfield, ayudada por Evan..

-Un momento.- hizo ademán para que parara de hablar-. ¿Evan?… ¿Sabes quién es Evan?

Bob miró a Mark y a Nicholas. Se quedó parado delante de su hija. No sabía por dónde empezar. Catherine miraba a su padre y a su hermano esperando que alguien se lo aclarase.

-Contarme la verdad.. Os lo suplico..-imploró.

Dana se acercó a Cat. Al no estar Vincent allí, sintió que iba a hacerle falta a la que ya consideraba su amiga. La expresión de Bob era de gran preocupación.

Mark fue hacia ellos.

-Esto no va a ser fácil Catherine... Será mejor que nos sentemos…

Bob asintió.

Cat lo miraba incrédula. Bob la cogió del brazo y la acompañó al sofá. Ella se sentó y él lo hizo a su lado. Dana se sentó en el brazo del sofá al lado de Cat.

Mark se sentó en el Chester más cercano al sofá. Miró a Cat con evidente preocupación. Era uno de los momentos más complejos de toda la conversación. Bob empezó a hablar.

-Cuando sacaste a Vin de la guarida de Muirfiled, toda la atención cayó sobre ti. Allí había cámaras que te grabaron y en el momento que se enteraron de quien eras….- cogió aire antes de hablar-… tu padre se convirtió en objetivo del Consorcio..

-¿Mi padre?...Thomas.- se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro.

Bob continúo.

-"Catherine, a los dos meses de que tu madre y yo nos separamos, ella empezó salir con Thomas. Una parte de mí, no tenía muy claras las intenciones que tenía con ella, porque me parecía muy rápido. Además ella estaba embarazada de ti y ningún momento lo ocultó. El caso es que investigue un poco...Thomas trabajaba entonces como abogado de la empresa donde trabajaba tu madre. Por entonces Vanessa ya había empezado a tener dudas respecto a todo lo que estaba viendo allí…

El caso es que solo pude sacar eso en claro, que trabajaba como abogado y que no me convencía nada como pareja de tu madre. Después de que ella me pidiera que me alejara de ti, lo hice, pero tuve siempre un ojo donde estabais. Vigile cada movimiento de Thomas y solo cuando comprobé personalmente lo bien que te estaban criando, y cuando vi que iban a tener otra hija, me relaje un poco."

Cat negaba lo que le estaba contando.

-Mi padre nos quería.. No me puedo creer nada de todo esto.

-Sé que es duro… pero te juró que es la verdad… fuisteis creciendo.. y yo seguí con mi vida…- miró a Dana durante un breve instante. Ella le sostuvo la mirada-…Unos años después, tu madre se encargó de las pruebas a los soldados de Afganistán. Allí conoció a Vincent…Ella estaba convencida de que los experimentos había sido un fracaso porque los efectos secundarios eran devastadores.. pero no se lo dijo a nadie.

Antes de todo eso yo pasaba largas temporadas en Londres como agente de colaboración con la Interpol y Scotland Yard. El primer caso al que tuve que enfrentarme allí fue en de un asesino en serie que mataba, destrozando a la gente con algo parecido a garras de animales. "

Dana intervino en la conversación.

-Yo era su compañera entonces. Y estuve con él.- los dos volvieron a mirarse-. Fue la primera vez que vi la joya.

Catherine la miró comprendiendo que ya estaban juntos entonces.

-Bueno.. Cuando mataron a tu madre, tu padre se volvió loco porque no se lo esperaba. El pasaba informe periódicamente a sus jefes indicando que todo estaba controlado.- se pasó la mano por el pelo-. El estaba enamorado de ella y os adoraba, pero lo que no sabía era que Vanessa llevaba un montón de años ayudando a las víctimas de Muirfield….- su ojos azules miraron fijamente un punto enfrente de él. Su mente estaba en otro lugar en ese momento-. Y en parte lo hizo por culpa mía, yo le indique que lo estaban haciendo no era bueno y cuando ella se dio cuenta intento salvarles. Salvó muchos huérfanos, entre ellos Gabe y luego, cuando fue destinada a Afganistán, fue anotando todo lo que vio y oyó, ya no confiaba en la organización que le pagaba.

Catherine bajo la vista al suelo.

-¿Y cuándo lo averiguaron la mataron?.- le preguntó a su padre.

Bob negó moviendo la cabeza.

-Por eso no creo que la hubieran matado, guardo su trabajo y nadie sabía que lo tenía. Cat se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Recuerdo que pocos días antes de morir estaba muy nerviosa, pero jamás pensé que fuera por algo así. Mis padres tenía algunas discusiones y yo pensé que era por eso…Además, mi mente estaba entras cosas, la carrera, el bar donde trabajaba, algún chico que otro…- Se tapó lo ojos con las manos-. ¡Pobre mama!

Bob le acarició el hombro.

-Tal vez, tu madre se dio cuenta de que no podía estar callada por más tiempo.. y bueno, Muirfield y el Consorcio se enteraron, no sé cómo, pero lo hicieron y fueron a por ella..

-Y a por mí, si Vincent no me hubiera salvado ese día..

Bob la miró extrañado.

Su hija sonrió al ver su expresión.

-Nunca me preguntaste como lo conocí.- había algo de reproche en su voz-. ¿Te daba igual, verdad? El era una bestia y tenías que acabar con él.

Su padre no sabía que decir.

-Fue ese día. Perdí a mi madre y lo encontré a él.- se mordió los labios y siguió hablando-. Según me contó Vincent, pasó al lado de nuestra casa por casualidad en el momento que mama salía para ir a buscarme al bar donde trabajaba, mi coche se había quedado sin batería. Cuando los matones que la mataron fueron a por mí, yo corrí como una loca y me metí en el bosque. Vincent fue detrás de ellos y los mató, fue la primera que lo vi a él y a la bestia. Los despedazo por salvarme.

Bob miraba a su hija estupefacto.

- Si yo lo hubiera sabido, hubiera acudido enseguida…

Cat se puso rígida en el asiento.

-¿A qué?¿ A matar a Vincent?¿ A cazarlo como querías hacer con Gabe y con los otros?.

Su padre cogió aire.

-Era mi trabajo.. Es, mi trabajo.- Le cogió una mano-. Tienes que entender que este es mi verdadero trabajo, a la que me he dedicado siempre, quitar de en medio bestias incontroladas y de paso deshacernos de los que los crean, cosa que como ya os dicho antes es muy complicada.. Espero que algún día lo comprendas.

Ella lo miró y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

-Volviendo al ataque que sufrí, imagino que no tendría más trascendencia, porque la policía pensó que fue el asalto de un animal y que yo tenía estrés postraumático. Todo era producto de mi imaginación.-se echó a reír débilmente-. Estuve mucho tiempo yendo de psiquiatra en psiquiatra…y ya lo había asumido hasta el día que Vincent volvió a mi vida…-siguió sonriendo pero ahora abiertamente.

Bob sonrió a su vez.

-Estáis mucho más unidos de lo que pensaba.- era una afirmación no una pregunta.

Cat asintió.

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos. Y ahora sigue contándome lo de Evan por favor…quiero saber que tiene que ver con todo esto.

El también asintió, miró a Mark y a Nicholas que se mantenían en un discreto segundo plano y siguió hablando.

-Kevin se enteró de lo Evan y nos lo contó…Durante un tiempo fue lo que les preocupo, que tu padre te hubiera contado algo y tu hubieras llegado a Vincent por ello. Catherine, dos días antes de su muerte el Consorcio le mando una foto mía donde le indicaba que había vuelto a Nueva York, después de pasar una larga temporada en Londres. Le prevenían sobre mí, indicándole que tuviera especial cuidado en que no me acercará a ti…

Catherine no podía creer que su padre hubiera estado engañándola de esa manera durante tanto tiempo.

-Me parece increíble lo que me estas contando…mi padre no era así…él era bueno..

era especial con nosotros…Nos quería.

-Lo que intento decirte es que tu padre quería dejar claras las cosas…quería que tú supieras la verdad y como él llego a la vida de tu madre. .y ¿porque ahora? te preguntarás.- ella asintió-. Ahora lo sé, al decirme que Vincent llevaba tanto tiempo en tu vida, imagino que le preguntarían que demonios hacías con alguien del pasado de tu madre…y él se asustó. Sabía que yo tenía poder para protegerte y por eso acudió a mí, lo que me dijo fue eso "tenemos que protegerla". Yo no sabía de qué, pero lo averigüe cuando me lleve a Vincent y tú estabas ahí, mirando el helicóptero con desesperación. No me lo podía creer.

Cat lo interrumpió.

-Una vez que yo entré en la órbita de "ellos".- escupió la palabra más que decirla-. …papa no tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

El asintió.

-No… Era cuestión de tiempo que fueran a por él, y que él me llamara tampoco ayudo. Seguro que tenía el teléfono pinchado.

Ella apoyó los brazos en sus piernas y junto sus manos. Las emociones se reflejaban en su rostro.

-Entonces según lo que me acabas de contar.- el tono de su voz era seco.-. si yo no me hubiera involucrado con Vincent, ahora estaría vivo…

-Puede, si…es lo más probable…

-O sea que toda la culpa fue mía por enamorarme de él, por intentar ayudarlo, por intentar protegerlo….- se levantó bruscamente del sofá. Bob hizo ademán de ir a por ella pero ella le rechazó.

-No…No.. ¡déjame en paz!…todo esto es demasiado horroroso para una sola mañana..-me quiero ir a casa…

Bob agachó la cabeza comprendiéndola completamente. Asintió. Era mejor que lo asimilara despacio.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, saqué a Thomas de la tumba donde lo enterrasteis, la misma noche del entierro. Lo puse junto con tu madre. Nadie los encontrará jamás.

Catherine se quedó quieta un segundo, movió la cabeza hacia los lados y fue a por su chaqueta para marcharse. Dana fue hasta ella.

-Te acompaño…- se ofreció preocupada.

-No..- la miro con tristeza -. En serio… te lo agradezco Dana pero necesito estar sola..

Mark se puso su americana negra, que estaba colgada de un perchero en la entrada, y la cogió del brazo.

-Te llevo a casa….- Catherine iba a protestar cuando él la interrumpió-. No…no.. no vas a irte sola en este estado. Te llevo… si no quieres hablar no hables… pero te dejaré en casa.

Cat lo miró y luego miró a Dana y a Bob.

-De acuerdo, pero llévame a la comisaria, ¡ah! una cosa más… No me llaméis. Cuando quiera hablas con vosotros yo lo haré...- y diciendo esto salió en dirección a la puerta de la casa.

Mark se encogió de hombros y fue tras ella.

Media hora más tarde Catherine se bajaba del coche de Mark sin despedirse. Subía las escaleras y entraba en la comisaria. Se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta de un golpe y fue hacia los lavabos. Se quedó un rato quieta mirándose en el espejo y sin poder contenerse rompió a llorar.

Cuando Mark volvió, encontró a su padre sentado en una silla en el jardín.

-La he dejado allí quería contarle todo a Tess… Bob respiro profundamente y asintió.

-Tanto ella como Jt están metidos en esto hasta el cuello. Deben estar informados por su bien….- se giró para mirarlo-. Ten en cuenta que Vincent y Cat tienen una pequeña tregua pero no así ellos. Lowan les habrá informado de todo lo que han hecho para ayudar a sus amigos, supongo que los tendrán en el punto de mira.

Se acercó a él.

-Tienes que hacer una cosa Mark..

-Dime..,

-Tienes que acertarte al hospital donde estuvo Vincent cuando recibió el disparo. Invéntate lo que quieras pero coge las muestras de sangre que hay allí sobre Vincent…No me he acordado de ellas hasta ahora que hemos hablado de ello.- frunció el ceño-. Teníamos que haberlas cogido antes…

En ese momento, Dana salió por la puerta del salón.

-Ya estoy preparada.

Mark la miró sin comprender. Su padre se lo explicó.

-Stuart va a llevar a Dana a casa de Cat… cogerá sus cosas y se instalará aquí..- dejó de hablar viendo la reacción de su hijo.

Este había abierto los ojos todo lo que le dieron de sí.

-¿En serio?

Dana fue enseguida hacia Mark.

-Mark…si molesto me quedo con Cat…pero me parecía más adecuado dejarlos solos…acaban de casarse y además necesitan poder estar juntos…Todo esto es demasiado complicado.

-Ya.. pero vosotros dos no es llevabais muy bien ¿a qué viene este cambio?

Dana fue la que hablo.

-Después de todo lo que nos habéis contado…me parece que entiendo un poco lo que estáis haciendo, y me he dado cuenta de quién son de verdad los malos…pero aun así jamás podré perdonar que no me lo dijeras antes. Ese secretismo que manteníais ha causado demasiadas muertes…Por cierto, Robert, ¿le has contado todo a Cat? Te conozco un poco…algo me dice que no…

Bob la miró y sonrió. Siempre le había parecido la mujer que mejor lo podía haber entendido.

-No…claro que no se lo he contado todo….No me ha dado tiempo…todo esto ha sido demasiado para ella. Espero que vuelva pronto o tendré que ir yo a buscarla, tenemos que trabajar juntos.

Nicholas salió en ese momento de la casa.

-No te preocupes por ella, yo me encargó de mantenerla vigilada.

-Gracias…Nick..

Dana sonrió.

-Ya veo que lo tenéis todo controlado….-cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, mientras agachaba la cabeza y movía con el pie las piedrecitas del jardín-. Tengo que deciros algo… ó la cabeza y miró a Bob a los ojos. Esos ojos que todavía le provocaban subidas de tensión-. Se me ha ocurrido una forma de entrar dentro del hospital como paciente…, con un poco de maquillaje, una buena peluca y algún kilo de más puedo pasar por mujer divorciada desesperada por volver a ser joven… Jt puede crearme una identidad que les sea apetecible… Tengo que hacer algo para devolverles todo el daño que me han hecho…que nos han hecho…

Bob la observó con una mezcla de admiración y de preocupación, que no pasó inadvertida a Dana… mientras tanto, Nicholas los miró a ambos y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

**Dos semanas después.**

Estaban tumbados en el sofá del salón, sudorosos y exhaustos. El sol del amanecer había empezado a asomar por las ventanas e incidía directamente en sus rostros.

Desde que habían acabado el último asalto, estaban abrazados el uno al otro sin parar de besarse y de mirarse a los ojos. Habían pasado unos días duros y todo esto lo había compensado. Tenían tantas ganas de poder pasar una noche como esa.

Todo había empezado la tarde anterior, cuando ella encargó una cena espectacular, habían puesto velas en cada rincón del salón y elegido uno de los discos que más le gustaba a él. Todo tenía que ser perfecto. Lo quería y quería demostrárselo.

Cuando él llegó, la encontró sentada con dos copas de champan en las manos. La única luz que los iluminaba eran dos velas altas y delgadas colocadas en el centro de la mesa donde estaba dispuesta, con todo cuidado, la comida que iban a cenar.

Él se quedó tan asombrado que no supo que decir. Dejo caer su maletín encima del sofá y fue hacia ella. Lo único en que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que estaba. Llevaba un vestido rojo, corto, con el cuello cerrado y sin mangas. Muy sencillo pero que la convertía en la mujer más deseable que había visto en su vida. Todo ella olía a lavanda, inspiro con fuerza, quería retener ese olor para siempre.

Llevaba el pelo recogido y muy poco maquillaje. No le había falta, pero reconocía que le había hecho mucha ilusión que se molestara en arreglarse para él.

Fue hacia ella conteniendo la respiración. Cuando llegó, le ofreció una copa, él la cogió y brindaron.

-Por nosotros..-le dijo ella-. Por esta nueva vida que se nos presenta, a ti a mí….- lo miró a los ojos, mientras hablaba-. Te quiero como nunca pensé que podría querer a nadie.

El chocó su copa con la de ella.

-Lo sabía….- le dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Ella rio ante la ocurrencia de su chico.

-No te puedes ni imaginar lo que me ha costado decir eso… por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil.

El, sin parar de sonreír, cogió las dos copas de champan y las dejo encima de la mesa.

Se acercó ella y la abrazo. Ella se colgó de su cuello. Se puso muy serio.

-Gracias por preparar todo esto para mí… para los dos….- la besó dulcemente en los labios. La miro a los ojos-. Te quiero…Hace mucho tiempo que siento esto por ti, y soy muy feliz de que tu admitas…-sonrió al decirlo-. lo que sientes por mí.

Ella no dijo nada más. Lo agarró firmemente de la nuca y lo atrajo para besarlo.

Se besaron con pasión creciente. No podía olvidar que habían pasado por los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas y querían vivir el hoy, el presente. Nada más importaba ahora. Solo ellos, sus labios, sus cuerpos y sus corazones latiendo a la vez.

Después de un rato besándose sin parar. Ella lo miro a los ojos y se dio la vuelta. El vio la cremallera que había en su vestido.

-Pero… no deberíamos cenar primero-. Le preguntó con la voz ronca-. Sería una pena que se enfriara todo este festín…

Ella se volvió rápidamente y le susurró al oído. El delicado aire que salió de su boca le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que la oía decir.

-La cena puede esperar… yo no.

El no se hizo de rogar más. Le dio la vuelta y le fue bajando la cremallera mientras le besaba en la piel que iba quedando descubierta. Cuando la hubo bajado del todo, ella le cogió la mano y lo llevo al sofá… El vestido se fue descolgado y al final cayó a sus pies. Un precioso body de lencería negra era lo que ella llevaba debajo.

Después de admirarla, se acercó a ella, le cogió delicadamente el rostro con las dos manos y la besó como jamás había besado a nadie. Rodeo su cintura y sujetándole la espalda la dejo caer poco a poco en el sofá. Hicieron el amor despacio a sabiendas de que casi era un milagro que pudieran estar ahí.

Cuando terminaron se levantaron y disfrutaron de la cena completamente desnudos, cual Adan y Eva…No les hacía falta nada para sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro. Sabían perfectamente que una de las claves de su relación era que se entendían, sabían reírse de sí mismos y hacer que la otra persona sintiera, que estar con el otro, era como haber llegado a casa.

Al acabar de cenar se dedicaron al champan. Las tres botellas que ella había comprado eligiéndolas con gusto, fueron cayendo una detrás de otra. Hicieron el amor todas las veces que la situación lo permitió.

Y después de todo eso, fue cuando el amanecer los sorprendió sin haber dormido ni un segundo. Los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que ella decidió, al ver que volvía a estar preparado, ponerse encima de él. Se empezó con mover con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes mientras él le acariciaba los pechos.

Y… en ese preciso momento la puerta del club de caballeros se abrió de par en par, y un cansado y ojeroso Vincent entró sin llamar, llevando en la mano una bolsa de Starbucks.

-Jt.. . Traigo el desayuno, café como te gusta, croissants y bollos de leche.. Necesito habla…Oh! Dios mio!.- 3 segundos después de haber dirigido la mirada hacia el sofá se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Tess y Jt desnudos, ella encima de él, y él con las manos en los pechos de ella.

Se tapó automáticamente los ojos con la mano libre y agachando la cabeza echó a andar hacia atrás para salir cuanto antes de la habitación.

-Lo siento…Me voy… De verdad… no sabía nada.. Ya me voy fuera.. necesito arrancarme los ojos…

Sus amigos se levantaron como resortes del sofá y empezaron a vestirse.

Tess lo llamó.

-¡Vincent! No te vayas… tengo que irme a trabajar…- se fue poniendo el !.. ¡Quédate!….- Vincent le hizo caso y se paró en la puerta. Ella miró a Jt, indicándole que le subiera la cremallera del vestido. El se había puesto a toda prisa unos pantalones y una camiseta. Todavía incapaz de decir nada, se limitó a hacer lo que ella le pedía.

A continuación Tess se calzó, cogió su bolso, le dio un beso a su chico y fue hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Vincent que todavía no se había dado la vuelta, intentando reprimir un ataque de risa. Ella paso por su lado y lo miró sonriendo.

-Puedes abrir los ojos y darte la vuelta…ya estamos vestidos.

Vincent los fue abriendo despacio.

-No creo que pueda mirarte en mucho tiempo sin acordarme de esto-. Le dijo poniendo cara de circunstancias.

Ella le golpeo en el hombro.

-No te preocupes.. no pasa nada… aunque no te lo creas, no me da ninguna vergüenza. Eso sí.- miró a Jt que todavía estaba plantado al lado del sofá con la cara roja como un tomate-. a tu amigo si. Me voy..- y diciendo esto salió del club.

No había hecho más que traspasar la puerta y empezó a oír las escandalosas carcajadas de Vincent. No pudo evitar reír ella también. ¡Pobre Jt!, la que le esperaba.

Diez minutos después una sonrisa todavía iluminaba el demacrado rostro de Vincent.

-Jt… te juro que me has alegrado el día.

Su amigo no estaba muy convencido-

-Muy gracioso.

-No en serio... ha sido inesperado, sorprendente… ¡Y qué demonios!.. me alegro que todo os vaya tan bien…se ve que os entendéis a la perfección..-volvió a reírse.

-¡Vale!Me estoy empezando a cabrear..

-Ok.. me callo…sé que esto te incomoda enormente..

Jt asintió. Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada mientras se terminaban el desayuno que había traído Vincent.

Jt dejo el café encima de la mesa y miró a su amigo.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema… A que se debía esta visita tan temprana¿ Sales ahora de trabajar?

Vincent asintió.

-Si.. He terminado por hoy, pero tengo volver esta noche otra vez.

-Se te ve bastante cansado.-le indico Jt.

El volvió a asentir.

-Lo se… Estas dos semanas han sido intensivas. Prácticamente no salgo del hospital… Según Markus estoy a prueba y hago horas sin control, pero por lo que se ve los jefes están encantados conmigo… Dentro de poco me quitaran la "vigilancia" y poder ejercer sin niñera.- respiró hondo-. Me siento muy bien volviendo a ser el que era.

Jt sonrió.

-Me alegro…le dijo. A continuación, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y lo miró fijamente-. Entonces dime ¿ dónde está el problema?

Vincent sonrió.

-Me conoces bien.

-Son muchos años… ¡Sácalo!

Su amigo tardó un poco en empezar. Se incorporó, acercándose más a Jt y apoyo los brazos en la barra.

-Estoy preocupado por Catherine…

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?- le preguntó con creciente incredulidad.

El asintió.

-Desde que hablamos con su padre está distante, seria y obsesionada con todo lo que le contó.

-Hombre tienes que entender que la cosa es lo suficientemente grave como para que este preocupada.

-Ya… pero si a eso le unes que, yo trabajo muchos horas, el resultado es que prácticamente no nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos ella está a lo suyo….- miro hacia el sofá-. Lo que acabado de ver, me ha recordado que ella y yo no lo hacemos desde el día de antes de la famosa charla… y créeme, eso es muy raro en nosotros.- miró a Jt con complicidad-. La echo de menos… pero con las guardias, no estoy en casa por las noches y para cuando llego, muchos días ya se ha ido. Lo único que me recuerda que vivo con ella son las notas de los albañiles, de los carpinteros, de los electricistas, fontaneros, etc. Que están arreglando la casa….- se pasó la mano por la cara-. Ayer coincidimos diez minutos y solo me dijo que esta noche que viene, iría a dormir allí, quería hacer un inventario de los muebles, porque tiene una amiga restauradora que irá a echarles un vistazo…"total tú no duermes en casa… para estar sola"…Palabras textuales de ella.- acabo decir esto y sus ojos se pusieron tristes-. La echo de menos…Quiero ser médico…pero también quiero estar con ella.

Jt negó con la cabeza.

-Vincent no es culpa tuya…Ella es la que esta descentrada…Lo que su padre lo contó la ha dejado un tanto…desequilibrada. Enterarte de que tu padre, me refiero a Thomas estuvo trabajando siempre con el enemigo. Aunque fuese a un nivel bajo, y hubiera querido muchísimo a su madre y a ella, tiene que ser un golpe muy duro. Y encima, te enteras de que tus actos provocaron su muerte…Tiene que estar pasando un infierno.

Vincent asintió.

-Y ¿por qué no viene y habla conmigo?

-Pues, porque no estás y no quiere estropear tu sueño de ser médico otra vez…pero, .-le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda-. … cuando se dé cuenta de que no puede con todo ella sola, volverá…Te quiere más que a su vida…No la presiones.

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo hacerlo…No la veo.

-Anímate y ten paciencia…Además ahora que parece que nuestros enemigos comunes nos han dado un respiro…disfrutemos del momento.

-Nos han dado un respiro… porque según Bob, están esperando que Cat y yo nos quedemos embarazados…-frunció el ceño-….creo que eso también ha afectado a Catherine. No queríamos hijos ya, pero la idea de que si los tenemos, pueden correr peligro…es superior a ella… y a mí…lo primero que dijo cuándo nos enteramos fue que no había problema que no pensábamos tener hijos y lo hizo de una forma tan extraña, era una mezcla entre resignación y frustración, era como si algo se había roto en su corazón.

Jt se levantó y cogió Vincent por los hombros.

-Acabaremos con ellos…te lo prometo, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida. Somos muy listos. No te olvides de ello.-le dijo sonriendo, intentado aminar a su amigo.

El asintió.

-Acabaremos con ellos….- sonrió él también… así podremos dedicarnos.-miró el sofá y de paso, la lencería negra de Tess que había quedado olvidada en el respaldo del sofá-. a otras cosas sin preocupaciones.

Jt miró también hacia el sofá.

-Me ha dicho que me quiere.-le dijo hinchándose como un pavo.

Los dos rieron con ganas.

Jt le cogió de los hombros y le obligo a levantarse.

-Deja que acabe de vestirme… nos tomaremos otro café de camino a tu casa…Necesitas compañía….

Catherine llevaba en la comisaria desde por la mañana temprano y ya podía ver los la luz violeta del sol del atardecer que entraban por las ventanas.

Tess y ella estuvieron repasando los casos de secuestros en las dos zonas en los últimos 6 meses. Eran tres, un niño, un hombre de 47 años y una anciana. Se quedaron con sus caras por si en el transcurso de la investigación podían encontrarlos. Los casos anteriores los daban por perdidos. Necesitaba centrarse en su trabajo. Algo que fuera tangible, casos, que aunque relacionados con el consorcio, podía controlar. De todos modos todos estos casos eran callejones sin salida.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había hablado con su nueva familia, y seguía sin tener ganas de volver a verlos. La idea de que su padre estuvo engañándola toda su vida era demasiado y de que por su culpa lo mataron era insoportable. Cerró los ojos y se masajeo el cuello.

La primera semana había sido muy dura, no ya solo por todo lo que le habían contado si no, porque además Vincent había empezado a trabajar, turnos de 11 horas, la mayor parte de noche… no se veían. Había pensado quedarse en casa por las tardes para verlo, pero no, no lo hizo. Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y no quería parecer que su mundo estaba limitado a él. Dana había intentado hacer las cosas más sencillas para ella y había decidido alojarse en la casa de Bob, pero el problema seguía ahí y la única que podía resolverlo era ella misma.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo. Miedo de quedarse embarazada en un descuido tonto. Hasta entonces era una posibilidad, que se hacía imposible debido a la mutación de Vincent, pero siempre había tenido la esperanza de que si llegaba a pasar, lo arreglarían de algún modo y todo saldría bien, pero ahora, sabía que una organización secreta está interesada en su posible hijo… o más bien en el hijo de ambos… y lo peor era que como no fuera natural acabarían provocando que se quedara embarazada… y eso era algo horrible.

Esa noche cuando Vincent y ella se acostaron, le contó todo lo que le habian dicho después de que se fuera y le dijo que estaba demasiado cansada, pero en el fondo, no quería hacerlo con él, y lo malo, es que todavía seguía sin querer.

Había una excusa y era que Vincnet no estaba en casa y ella tenía mucho trabajo…pero llegaría un momento, un día libre de Vin o cualquier tarde en que coincidieran que él iría a buscarla como tantas veces había hecho. Y entonces, ¿qué le diría?

Se frotó los ojos con las manos y decidió que tenía que pensar en otras cosas o se volvería loca. Además, la mejor forma de acabar con todo esto era cogiendo a esos malnacidos. Bob le había dicho que eran invulnerables…pero ellos eran mejores… y los iban coger… Suspiró… necesitaba creárselo.

Tess llegó justo en ese momento a su mesa, con un papel en la mano.

-Mira esto, es un fax que me acaban de mandar desde la 5…Allí llevaban el caso de la mujer de Baker… por lo que se ve fue tratada de un cáncer de ovario en el New York General. Le diagnosticaron como, leo textualmente "paciente con cáncer terminal".- miró a su amiga mientras hablaba-. Esa mujer estaba muerta.- se sentó y se concentró en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Cat observó detenidamente el papel.

-¿Quién te lo ha mandado?

-El detective que llevo el caso del suicidio de Helen…lleva unos cuantos años jubilado. Me ha dicho que él tiene notas personales que tomó cuando el caso ya había quedado olvidado, y que él nunca dejó de investigar. Me ha dicho que Aaron Baker , el marido, era un cabrón egocéntrico y que para él, tuvo mucho que ver con la muerte de su mujer. No demostró verdadero dolor, era más como que estaba muy apenado por el mismo. No dejaba de repetir que qué sería de él sin ella. Que qué largo se le iba a hacer…solo se preocupaba por él.

En ese momento Berta la mujer de la limpieza se acercó a la mesa de Tess y le cogió la taza de café. Llevaba un rato limpiando las mesas cercanas a la suya. Era tarde y muchos compañeros se habían ido a casa.

-Tess cariño, la lavaré y la guardaré. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella asintió.

-Si claro… perdona por no haberla llevado…eres un sol.

Berta le sonrió y se alejó con la taza.

-¿Cuántos años llevaba Baker encerrado, según dijo el mayordomo?.

-6 años creo recordar.

Cat sonrió.

-A los enfermos no los persigue la policía.

-No… Es una buena salida si quieres que te dejen en paz.

Cat se movió en la silla con actitud decidida.

- Habrá que acercarse a ellos de una vez por todas… sobre todo a ese enfermo.. . Tengo una ligera curiosidad.

Tess sonrió asintiendo a la vez que miraba la pantalla

-Bueno, creo que estamos de suerte.- le dijo-. Hay una fiesta de muy alto standing en uno de los restaurantes del Empire State dentro de dos días, el anfitrión es nada menos que Aaron Baker Jr.….-Tess giró la pantalla hacia Cat-. Hay una foto de él… por lo que se ve es para agradecer a sus socios sus colaboraciones con sus causas benéficas…entre ellas el hospital Baker…

Cat observó detenidamente la foto de Aaron Baker, no parecía tener más de 60 años, guapo para su edad, pelo canoso, buena piel, ojos oscuros y cierta arrogancia en su mirada, como si supiera algo que todos los demás ignoraban. No le cayó nada bien.

Miró a Tess y sonrió sabiendo lo que pensaba su amiga.

-De acuerdo…ya podemos ir buscando vestidos…Jt se encargará de las invitaciones.

Tess puso cara de pena.

-¡Qué tristeza que no te hables con tu hermana!…Era única eligiéndome ropa…

Gabe estaba de camino a su casa después de haber pasado casi todo el día en el despacho trabajando de caso en caso. Estaba exhausto…no tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Su trabajo le aburría de una forma desmedida desde que se había convertido en lo que era ahora.

Había sido bestia anteriormente, pero esto era distinto. Era fantástico. Y claro, la trivialidad del día a día podía con él.

Se acordó entonces que había quedado en llamar a Heather, si salía pronto, para cenar con ella. Llevaban más de dos semanas podemos decir, que juntos. Ella había dormido prácticamente todos los días en su casa. Bueno dormir, dormir, no es que hubiera dormido mucho.

Según parecía el sexo con él la tenía totalmente enganchada; sus capacidades como amante habían mejorado también después de la inyección de suero. El tampoco podía quejarse. Desde luego no era Catherine, pero le entretenía bastante en la cama.

Justo cuando iba a llegar al coche su teléfono sonó. En cuanto vio el número supo quién era.

-Aquí Lowan..-dijo una vez que hubo descolgado.

La voz de su enlace sonó alta y clara.

-Tenemos un encargo que hacerle. Hay un ex detective, llamado Morrison, queremos que lo neutralice con discreción. Le mando la dirección exacta. Tiene que ser esa noche, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Por supuesto…no hay ningún problema….- colgó el teléfono. Heather tendría que esperar. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Cat llegó a la casa de Riverside Drive cuando ya era de noche. Le habían dicho que habían colocado unas bombillas provisionales por lo tanto, hoy tendría luz de vedad.

Abrió la puerta metálica que habían puesto, también provisionalmente, mientras intentaban arreglar la vieja y busco que interruptor. Lo encontró y lo acciono.

"Y la luz se hizo…"pensó cuando vio cómo se iluminaba el pasillo.

Cerró la puerta y se dio una vuelta por la planta de abajo, viendo cómo iba la reforma. Faltaba tapar los agujeros que habían dejado en la pared al meter la instalación eléctrica y después pintar. Pensó que tenían que elegir colores…no estaba ahora para colores. Fue hacia la cocina y vio que la habían terminado el suelo y las paredes…los muebles viejos descansaban en el hueco donde iban a hacer el baño…Bueno, parecía que poco a poco todo iba en marchando.

Fue hacia la habitación del piano para empezar a hacer una lista de los muebles que quería que Amanda echase un ojo. Paso por el tapiz que tapaba la puerta a los calabozos pero ni tan siquiera lo miro.

Se entretuvo bastante con los muebles. Cuando ya casi eran las 12 de la noche, decidió que debía ir a dormir. Cogió una bolsa que había traído con sábanas y los diarios y subió al piso de arriba, después de dejar todo abajo apagado.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio se fijó en que aparte de la bombilla del techo habían colocado una pequeña lámpara en una de las mesillas de la cama. La encendió.. el ambiente que se creo fue tremendamente acogedor.

Cogió las sabanas y fue haciendo la cama. Cuando estaba colocando la funda de la almohada noto algo duro dentro de ella. Abrió la cremallera y metió la mano. Rebusco dentro de las plumas de pato y al final lo encontró.. Era una pequeña llave de plata.

La observó durante un momento y enseguida se dio cuenta de donde era.

Salió corriendo hacia el piso de abajo. Dio la luz y se dirigió al escritorio. Metió la llave en la cerradura del cajón de abajo. Encajó a la perfección. Le dio la vuelta despacio.

Cuando lo abrió encontró dentro un libro pequeño, le quito el poco polvo que llevaba acumulado y lo abrió con cuidado.

"Escribo estas notas aquí, porque me da mucha vergüenza escribirlas en el otro. Esto es más íntimo, mas personal… necesito desahogarme y no puedo contarle a nadie como me siento, posiblemente me tacharían de loca o cosas peores"

Era la letra de Rebecca. Paso unas cuantas páginas más buscando fechas pero no encontró ninguna.

Lo cerró y se fue con él a la habitación. Lo leería antes de dormir.

Llego al cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Empezó a leerlo. Por lo que Catherine pudo entender, Rebecca vivía atormentada por cazar a las bestias que había huido a EEUU desde Inglaterra, y por cazar a aquellos que los habían traído.

Sus sentimientos eran de un odio profundo y justificaba constantemente la construcción en su sótano, de los calabazos…llegaba a decir que estaba perdiendo su propia humanidad cuando disfrutaba viendo cómo se retorcían esperando su muerte. No era mejor que ellos… con lo cual ella también debería estar encerrada.

Catherine leyó todo esto asustada de hasta donde había llegado Rebecca por aliviar su sed de venganza. La venganza de un corazón destrozado.

Siguió leyendo y llegó a una serie de párrafos que hablaban de los amantes que se traía casa noche a su cama…a esa cama…Se sentía sola y la única cosa que le deba paz a su alma torturada era el sexo. La hacía sentir viva. Y lo necesitaba. Desde luego jamás seria como cuando estaba con Duncan… nada podría nunca compararse a él…Llegaba a expresar su deseo de que nunca hubiera ido a Skye.. Si ella se hubiera quedado tranquila en Londres, nada de todo esto hubiera pasado... y él estaría vivo…posiblemente con otra, pero estaría vivo…y no tendría tantos muertos con las que cargar hasta su muerte.

A Catherine se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Rebecca se centraba mucho en la falta de esperanza para su vida. La sensación de que sin él nada tenía sentido….De que sin duda daría su vida por pasar una última noche con él…pero volver a sentirlo dentro de ella, por volver a tocarlo, por volver a besarlo… por volver a sentirse inocente otra vez.

Al final… solo encontró una pequeña anotación donde decía que había quedado con alguien muy importante en los túneles y que tenía intención de matarlo después de hablar con él.

Cuando terminó, cerró el libro y lo pegó a su pecho, no pudo evitar pensar, que Rebecca había escrito todo eso, pensando que alguien como ella, lo iba a tener entre sus manos, con sus mismos miedos y esperanzas.

Rebecca se había dejado dominar por el odio y la desesperanza, pero ella debida de ser fuerte y afrontarlo todo solo con el único y autentico objetivo de poder llevar una vida tranquila, al lado de la persona que más amaba.

Si no podían tener hijos, no los tendrían…pero se tendrían el uno al otro.

Reconocía que la imagen de un bebe, parecido a Vincent, en su regazo, hacía que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, y más aún la posibilidad de que a ese bebe le pudieran hacer daño… pero ese miedo no podía dejar que su alma se perdiera en intentar acabar con los que la amenazaban.

No. Rebecca poco a poco fue cayendo en el pozo negro de la venganza y solo podía volver a sentirse viva cuando traía hombres a su cama, hombres que la poseían como la había poseído Duncan…. aunque solo fueran un mero sustituto de aquel, al que nunca pudo volver a tener. El sexo le servía de bálsamo para su alma torturada…pero nunca sería igual.

Ella tenía la suerte de tener a Vincent ahí, a su lado, todos los días... poder sentir como la miraba, como la besaba, como la calmaba…como la quería , ¿Por qué demonios había sido tan tonta para pensar que era mejor alejarse de él?...

Se incorporó en la cama. Miro a su alrededor y le pareció sentir una presencia observándola. Una brisa cálida le rozo la cara secándole las lágrimas y sonrió.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó, metió los diarios, incluyendo este, en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, cogió las llaves del coche, su chaqueta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando entró al hall del hospital eran un poco antes de las dos de la madrugada.

Se había cambiado de ropa, en el apartamento, en 5 minutos…tenía tantas ganas de estar con él, que cualquier mínima distancia se le hacía insalvable, por eso había conducido como una loca hasta llegar al .

Se acercó al mostrador de información y preguntó por Vincent.

-Lo puede buscar en la zona de descanso de la primera planta… hoy está siendo una noche muy tranquila.

Le dio las gracias y se movió con ligereza a pesar de estar subida a unos tacones de 11 centímetros. El vestido que llevaba no la dejaba tampoco caminar con normalidad, pero tenía que estar perfecta para él… se lo merecía después de su comportamiento las dos últimas semanas.

Vincent estaba sentado a una de las mesas que había en la sala de descanso. Solo estaba él .

Tenía delante dos informes de dos casos que acababa de atender. Nada complicado, nada grave.

Era una noche especialmente tranquila, lo que le llevaba a hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dormirse sentado o incluso de pie.

Paul Markus entró en ese momento en la sala. Intentaba parecer relajado pero Vincent se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo estaba pasando, porque su pulso estaba muy acelerado y el sudor perlaba su frente.

-¡Vincent! Te he estado buscando por urgencias….- se sentó en la silla-. Ya me han comentado que te van a quitar la "vigilancia"… sabía que sería pronto… eras bueno y sigues siéndolo…

Vincent lo miro fijamente.

-¿Le ocurre algo Doc?.

El negó con la cabeza poniendo cara de sorprendido.

-No.

Por supuesto Vincent no le creyó.

-Solo quería pedirte una cosa.- siguió hablando-. ¿Te importaría que te tomara muestras de sangre y saliva mañana por la mañana y pasado mañana por la mañana?

Vincent negó.

-Claro que no…¿ha encontrado algo raro?.- se acercó a él .- ¿algo malo?

-No.. no te preocupes.. es solo que, quiero comprobar una cosa….- le apretó el hombro.- pero no es nada malo.

Se dio cuenta que le estaba mintiendo… bueno, más bien no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad…

Se levantó.

-Te pasas por la mañana por mi despacho… ¿de acuerdo?

Vincent asintió.

-Y ahora, le dejo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo "Dr. Keller". Sonrió y salió de la estancia.

Vincent lo vio salir pensando, qué sería lo que estaba tramando el bueno de Markus.

Suspiro. Ya se enteraría… seguro.

Cogió su móvil del bolsillo. Sintió la gema justo en el fondo. Sonrió al recordar que la llevaba.

Hacia un rato deseaba llamarla. No se habían visto en todo el día. Él llegó a casa después de pasar media mañana con Jt y ella, ya se había ido. Se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama, cayo dormido en cuanto su cabeza se recostó en la almohada.

Cuando se despertó eran la siete de la tarde. Catherine había estado en casa y le había dejado una nota antes de irse:

"Vincent he estado un momento a recoger los diarios de Rebecca. Me los voy a llevar a la casa para leerlos mientras estoy allí. Ah! Ya tenemos luz y agua corriente. Esta gente que nos recomendó Jt son unas máquinas trabajando. En cuanto acabes tus turnos, vendremos aquí, juntos, para que puedas ver cómo está quedando.

No he querido despertarte, dormías tan profundamente. Si, si…he estado un ratito observándote… ya sabes que me encanta hacerlo.

Tienes algo de comer en la nevera.

Te quiero y te echo de menos….

Catherine…."

Se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos. La podía ver con toda claridad. Sus cara, sus ojos, sus manos, su piel…la imagino tumbada en la cama con esa expresión de deseo que lo volvía loco…Los abrió de inmediato… no era momento para fantasías…Tenia cosas que hacer… bueno, ahora no… pero no podía dejarse llevar por lo que le gustaría estar haciéndole en ese momento a su chica, por la sencilla razón de que no sabría cuando se lo podría hacer.

De todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiro.

-Si vas a dormirte deberías tumbarte… en las sillas no se duerme bien.

La impresión de oír su voz cuando justo estaba pensado en ella, hizo que casi se cayera de la silla. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y la vio apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Estaba preciosa, como siempre. Llevaba una chaqueta tres cuartos atada a la cintura. Sus perfectas piernas estaban al descubierto por lo que imaginó que se habría puesto un vestido corto. Unos zapatos de tacón alto completaban el conjunto.

En ese momento dos compañeros de Vincent entraron. El se levantó rápidamente saludando, cogió a Cat por el codo y la sacó al desierto pasillo. En cuanto estuvieron solos la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente en los labios. Ella abrió la boca para él.

Tuvieron que parar para coger aire…Se miraron a los ojos.

Catherine fue la primera en hablar.

-Creo que los dos estábamos pensando en lo mismo….- sonrió al decirlo.

Vincent la miró sin poder creérselo.

-No me digas que has venido por…

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me he dado cuenta lo mucho que te echo de menos… perdona si he estado distante, pero, estaba tan.. no sé cómo definirlo….Pero me he dado cuenta de que quiero tocarte, besarte y acariciarte hasta que seamos solo uno***… nada más …- se encogió de hombros mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.-

-Yo también quiero.. Todo eso y mucho más…

La volvió a besar. Agarró su rostro entre sus inmensas manos y disfruto de la suavidad de sus labios y del sabor de su boca.

-Yo también te echaba de menos…

Juntaron sus frentes durante unos segundos.

Catherine sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos encontrar un lugar más íntimo…¿no te parece?

Vincent asintió.

-No se me ocurre ninguno….- en ese momento el ascensor se abrió y un par de enfermeras salieron el pasillo. Sonrieron a Vincent y siguieron andando.-…espera se me ha ocurrido una idea…

Cogió a Cat de la mano y juntos entraron en el ascensor.

-Pero Vincent… lo puede llamar cualquiera…

El negó con la cabeza.

-No..- la miró con una sonrisa arrebatadora en los labios-.. Este y el de al lado solo funciona con llave y yo la tengo-. La sacó de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura. La puerta se cerró. Pulsó el botón de la última planta-. Además hoy es una día muy tranquilo no creo que nadie quiera utilizarlo y si es así… que utilicen el otro….

El ascensor llego a la última planta, la de los laboratorios. Le dio al botón de paro y dejo el ascensor inutilizado. Tardarían algún tiempo en darse cuenta de que no funcionaba. Las luces interiores pasaron de amarillas a rojas, creando un ambiente único...durante una fracción de segundo pensó en entrar dentro de un de los laboratorios…pero no… ese lugar… y la sensación de que los pudieran pillar lo estaba excitando enormente. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Cat y se quedó boquiabierto.

Se había quitado la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo, y debajo de ella llevaba un mini vestido negro con escote palabra de honor. Era tan estrecho que definía a la perfección sus curvas. Estaba espectacular con esos tacones de vértigo y su maravilloso pelo castaño suelto.

-Creo que no deberíamos perder al tiempo… .- le dijo bajito cruzando las piernas.

Hizo ademán de quitarse la bata pero Cat lo paró.

-No.. no te la quites…nunca lo he hecho con un médico… con bata…

No lo hizo.

Fue hacia ella todo lo deprisa que puso. La cogió de la cintura y del cuello y la atrajo

hacia él con toda la intensidad de que se creía capaz.

Ella sonrió cuando lo vio venir. Estaba deseando verlo así. Desesperado por tenerla… ella se sentía igual, desesperada por tenerlo. Lo recibió, emocionada de sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, de sentir sus labios en los suyos, de sentir su lengua…Sintió como la iba empujando poco a poco hacia la pared del ascensor.

La pego a la pared y la subió agarrándole firmemente del trasero. Ella cruzó las piernas por detrás de su espalda. No pudo evitar echarse a reír, lo tenían muy ensayado. Se colgó de su cuello y siguieron besándose.

Cat lo miró a los ojos mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de los pantalones de cirugía que llevaba puestos…enseguida encontró lo que estaba buscando. Lo fue acariciando lentamente, arriba y abajo. El cerró los ojos mientras gemidos entrecortados se escapaban de su garganta. Apoyo su frente en la de ella. Catherine también cerró los ojos sintiendo en su mano como el deseo de él iba aumentado.

Agarrándose fuertemente con las piernas, metió su otra mano por debajo de la camisa del uniforme de Vincent. Acaricio su pecho despacio sintiendo cada poro de su piel. Llegó hasta sus pezones y los pellizco ligeramente. Vincent emitió un sonido extraño, mezcla de dolor y placer manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Aguanto unos segundos más el maravilloso contacto de las manos de Catherine mientras la mantenía firmemente sujeta. ¡Dios! Lo estaba volviendo loco… cuando ya no pudo más le fue retirando las manos de debajo de su ropa, primero la que se entretenía en su pecho y luego la que se había perdido más abajo. Suspiro cuando dejo de notar su contacto.

Cuando sus manos fueron retiradas, Cat decidió que ya era hora de que esos pantalones dejaran de interponerse entre ellos, se los fue bajando poco a poco, mientras no paraba de besarlo en el cuello.

El estaba preparado y ella estaba más que preparada. Cogió la mano de Vincent y la metió entre sus piernas. El noto enseguida la humedad que la llenaba.

Se quedó parado por un segundo.

-No llevas.. ¿Has venido sin…?..

Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Lo agarró fuertemente del cuello y lo atrajo.

-Ven a mi… .- le susurró al oído-. Ven a mí …ahora.

El no se hizo de rogar. La penetro entrando poco a poco, mientras ella se acercaba más a él para sentirlo, en todo su extensión dentro de ella.

Vincent se movía con movimientos lentos… quería que durara, que ella llegara al clímax antes que él… necesitaba ver su cara mientras disfrutaba del placer que él le daba.. quería que toda la preocupación se borrara de su rostro…para siempre.. el iba a estar para protegerla, para quererla, para amarla…

Catherine cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir como poco a poco el placer la iba inundado. Cada movimiento de Vincent dentro de ella era más y más profundo. De pronto, abrió los ojos y busco su boca necesitaba estar ella también dentro de él . Lo beso y metió su lengua entre sus labios mientras él la recibía. En ese momento, él hizo dos movimientos bruscos apretándola más contra la pared y ella clavó los dedos en su cuello. Sintió como el orgasmo empezaba en algún punto indeterminado de su cuerpo e iba creciendo dentro de ella.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, dejando que sus brazos cayeran laxos a los lados de su cuerpo mientras mantenía el ritmo de sus caderas al par de Vincent, sintiendo como el todavía seguía creciendo dentro de ella.

De repente, la espalda de Vincent se puso tensa, de su garganta se escapó un gemido más profundo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras agarraba con más fuerza el trasero de Cat atrayéndolo hacia él. Cat abrió los ojos observándolo…¡Cuanto necesitaba esto! ¡Como podía a haber estado tan ciega!

En ese momento una alarma empezó a pitar. Habían terminado justo a tiempo.

Vincent la dejo caer en el suelo. Se subió los pantalones mientras Cat, se bajaba la falda del vestido y se ponía la chaqueta. Cuando ya estaban más o menos presentables, Vincent metió la llave y abrió las puertas del ascensor, cogió de la mano a Cat y la obligo a salir, mientras él quitaba el botón de parada…

Salió corriendo justo cuando las puertas volvían a cerrarse y el ascensor comenzaba a bajar.

Los dos lo observaron con la respiración ligeramente acelerada.

Se dedicaron el uno al otro una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

-Será mejor que bajemos por la escalera….- dijo él-. seguro que me están buscando…

Cat se quedó parada.

-Antes creo que debería ir al baño..

El la miro y asintió.

-Es verdad….ahora mismo te busco uno..

Se acercó a ella. La abrazó y la beso.

-Sígame.. Sra. Keller…- le pidió.

-Con mucho gusto Sr. Keller.

Y cogidos de la mano se adentraron en el pasillo de los laboratorios.

El teléfono de Cat sonó justo cuando llegaba al apartamento y se quitaba los tacones.

Era Tess.

-¿Qué ocurre, es tardísimo?

-No te lo vas a creer… pero acaban de encontrar muerto al detective Morrison en su casa.

Catherine se quedó de piedra.

-Era el que investigó la muerte de la señora Baker ¿verdad?

-Sí.. Me han llamado los de la 5, porque ayer, antes de irme de la comisaria lo llame y había quedado hoy con él… han encontrado mi nombre y teléfono en la agenda. Por lo que se ve yo fui la última persona con la que tuvo contacto. Ha aparecido muerto en su casa.

-¿Quién dio el aviso?..- se quitó el vestido y fue a buscar ropa interior, unos pantalones y una blusa-.

-Los vecinos de abajo oyeron ruidos…- paró un momento de hablar.- incluso pequeños sonidos según ellos parecían de algún animal.

Cat tardo un rato en seguir hablando.

-¿Crees que ha podido ser uno de ellos?

-Sin lugar a dudas, tienes que decirle a Vincent que venga aquí, para ver si puede encontrar algo más de los que va a encontrar la científica y ya sabes a que me refiero, te puedo asegurar que esto es una auténtica carnicería.

-Voy para allí enseguida…espérame ¿ok?

Catherine llego a casa del detective Morrison pasadas las 5 de la madrugada. Menuda noche.. Encontró a Tess esperándole en el portal.

-¿Qué me voy a encontrar?

Tess se encogió de hombros.

-Sangre, vísceras, algún que otro miembro cercenado….-resopló tengo ninguna duda de que ha sido… ya sabes que tú que…

Catherine puso cara de circunstancias.

-Vamos a subir.

-No me apetece lo más mínimo…pero vamos…

-Tess lo siento.. Siento haberte metido en todo esto…

-Cat.. me he metido yo solita..

-Pero… van a ir a por vosotros… lo sabes.. si le han matado a él..

-¡Que vengan!... les estoy esperando. Nadie hace daño a mi chico…estamos juntos en ello.

-Esa gente tiene poder suficiente para ir a por cualquiera., no entiendo como Bob y Mark están tan tranquilo. No creo que tengan entidad suficiente para aguantar lo que semejante organización les pudiera llegar a hacer.-se quedó calla durante un momento. Miró a su amiga y siguió le tengan cierto respeto a Vincent, pero tiene que haber algo más. Entiendo que mi padre no ataque abiertamente porque luchar contra bestias de esta envergadura es imposible, pero ¿por qué ellos tampoco les atacan?… ¿quién protege a mi familia al mismo nivel…? Hay algo que no me han contado… lo sé.

-Cat no dejaste que terminaran de hablar… Huiste…

-Ya, hui…pero… bueno… dejémoslo.- se encogió de hombros. No era momento de ponerse a pensar.

Subieron al segundo piso, desde estaba el apartamento del detective. La científica ya había llegado y estaban recogiendo muestras de lo que quedaba de Morrison. Enseñó la placa y la dejaron entrar.

Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre. Habían tapado algunas zonas con pequeñas sabanas, las cuales se habían manchado. Cat dedujo que eran restos humanos.

El apartamento estaba en perfecto orden, lo cual le parecía extraño, si había sido una bestia ,había hecho todo eso con el mayor control. Daba la impresión de que se había ensañado por gusto, sabiendo lo que hacía.

Bob le había dicho que el consorcio, utilizaba bestias como Vincent para protegerles. Ella estaba segura de que una de ellas había hecho eso. Lo cual demostraba también, que el detective Morrison era un peligro para ellos y también dejaba a las claras, que alguien les había dicho, que estaban investigando la muerte de la Sr. Baker. Pero ¿quién?.

Hablaría con Vincent para que se pasara por ahí a echar un vistazo. Tenían una bestia que cazar y un topo que descubrir.

Nada más pensarlo se llevó la mano a la boca y negó con la cabeza… ¡Dios! Ya empezaba a pensar como su padre.

Pasaron todo lo que quedaba de noche en el apartamento del detective Morrison. Tess fue a buscar una autorización de su jefe para poder investigar en la escena del crimen, porque la misma comisaria a la había pertenecido el muerto era la que llevaba el caso.

Sabían que tenía más información del caso que estaba en el expediente de la policía, le había dicho a Tess que podía aportarles algo nuevo. Cat tenía el pálpito de que había algo en la casa que el atacante se había llevado. Fueron mirando por todos los sitios esquivando los trozos de sábana blanca que lo salpicaban todo.

De repente, Tess vio algo en el armario del dormitorio. Una tabla del suelo estaba _levantada_. Se acercó y vio un charco de sangre todavía húmeda, que rodeaba la zona. Los dedos de Morrison se podían apreciar claramente. Tess miró en el hueco que quedaba debajo de esa tabla.

-¡Cat!... ¿puedes venir un momento?

Su compañera aparecía apenas 3 segundos después

-Por supuesto… ¿Qué tienes?...-le preguntó observando el lugar donde estaba Tess.

-Creo que nuestros amigo levantó esta tabla para sacar algo de debajo..

Cat se agachó y se asomó al hueco y vio sangre dentro. Se puso con cuidado unos guantes, metió la mano atientas y sacó un pasaporte, dinero en efectivo y un sobre con fotos. Se lo dio a Tess. Esta lo miró todo con detenimiento, pero no encontró nada que les pudiera ayudar.

-Nada Cat… Típico, documentación, algo de dinero para imprevistos y fotos de celebraciones de la familia. Nada más.. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… a este tipo lo conozco.

Sacó tres fotos del montón y las dejó en el suelo del armario.

-Es muy parecido a la imagen que vimos ayer de Aaron Baker Jr…

Cat las cogió.

El parecido era asombroso. Al mirar las fotos por detrás vio la fecha del revelado, 1982…

-Serán fotos de su padre.. Pero hay que reconocer que son dos gotas de agua..- se las devolvió a Tess-. Guárdatelas y diles que solo has encontrado esto..- le indicó la documentación y el dinero.

Tess puso cara de no querer hacerlo, pero aun así, lo hizo.

-Esto no es bueno…

-Ya… pero tenemos nuestras razones….- miró a su alrededor, mientras se levantaba y se quitaba los guantes-... nadie se ha dado cuenta, debemos irnos, aquí no hay ya nada más.. . seguro que él que lo mató, encontró lo que buscaba….- lo dijo, mirando la sangre que había en la madera.

Salieron las dos juntas de la habitación, Tess les indicó a los de la científica que había visto sangre en el armario y se fueron del apartamento.

Era la cuarta vez que miraba por el microscopio y volvió a ver lo mismo. Todas las muestras había tenido el mismo comportamiento. No podía ser posible. Era algo que jamás se había visto. Se apartó y se apoyó en la silla. Era increíble. Las posibilidades eran increíbles…ahora entendía porque no habían envejecido a la misma velocidad que las personas normales.

Volvió a colocar otra vez la muestra de Vincent. El mismo resultado…en mismo número alarmantemente alto. Esto no podía salir de esa sala. No diría nada a nadie. Tenía suerte porque además Jeremy había bajado a comer algo a la cafetería y estaba solo. Nadie le había visto empezar con el experimento.

Evan estaba todavía conmocionado por lo que acaba de descubrir, cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe y Gabe Lowan vestido todo él de cuero negro, entró a paso decidido hacia él. Evan instintivamente se levantó de la silla. Cogió las muestras de la sangre de Vincent y las guardo en el bolsillo de su bata.

-¿Cuándo pensabais decirme que Catherine tiene el mismo gen que yo?...¿No os dais cuanta de lo importante que es eso?

Evan se quedó helado. Cuando les dijo lo que había encontrado en el estudio genético de Cat, se acordó, que no lo sabría nadie más que los jefe y los componentes dela laboratorio, y Gabe desde luego no estaba entre ello.

Evan se apoyó en su mesa intentando parecer sereno.

-¿Cómo te has enterado tú, de eso?

Se acercó hasta estar a poco más de un palmo de donde estaba Evan

-Morgan a cometido el error, de dejar un montón de informes encima de la mesa y tener el poco tacto de hacerme esperar casi un cuarto de hora, ya me estaba empezado a aburrir y mira por donde ¡sorpresa! Uno de ellos era el de Cat.

-¿Qué hacías allí?.- tenía curiosidad. Y de paso le distraía para coger la jeringuilla vacía que había justo detrás de él, encima de la mesa.

Se paró justo enfrente de él. Cada día que pasaba el nivel de su ego aumentaba. Tenía que apuntarlo como efecto secundario del suero. La expresión de Gabe era la de quien pide respuestas y da por sentado que debe tenerlas. Evan ni se inmuto.

-Morgan me llamo para echarme una pequeña bronca por hacer un trabajo que me encargo, demasiado… como diría, por hacerlo un poco más sangriento de lo que debería…pero conseguí lo que me pidieron. El maldito policía tenía un dossier..- miró a Evan con cierta desconfianza pero aun así siguió hablando-…de cierta persona guardado .-sonrió -…por supuesto, me lo dio…pero al final murió y parece que me he pasado un poco con la escenografía.

Se acercó un poco más a Evan. Este empezaba a sentir una profunda repulsión por ese hombre… o lo que fuera que fuese.

-Quiero que me digas si es verdad lo que acabo de leer.

Evan asintió.

-Si lo es.. Cat tiene el mismo gen que tenía la mujer de Curt Windsor…el mismo que tienes tú.

Una sonrisa radiante ilumino su cara.

-¡Lo sabía!, sabía que había algo en ella que la hacía especial a todas las demás mujeres..

Cogió a Evan por los hombros y lo sacudió.

-Ahora tengo que ir a por ella…podemos librarnos de Vincent sin problemas.. hay que traerla… yo puedo sustituirlo.. yo…

En ese momento, Evan con una rapidez que Gabe ignoraba que tuviera, lo agarró del cuello y lo puso encima de una las mesas. Le puso la mano en el pecho y le apretó la jeringuilla que tenía guardada contra su cuello.

-Voy a darte un consejo de amigo. No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Cat…Sabes perfectamente que estoy atado de pies y manos aquí.- miró a su alrededor-. pero por si no te has dado cuanta la medicación que me mantiene vivo ha tenido unos efectos secundarios muy interesantes.- sus ojos se volvieron amarillos por un instante. Gabe se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover, mientras miraba asombrado los ojos de Evan-. Y te puedo asegurar que como le hagas cualquier cosa iré a por ti… y ese será posiblemente tu final… y el mio, no tengo nada que perder.

Gabe levantó las manos indicando que se rendía.

-¿Saben ellos que tú…? Pero tú no eres portador del gen.. no es posible…

Evan le interrumpió apretando más la aguja a su cuello

-Pues parece que sí es posible…y por ahora no parece importarles lo que yo sea.. Pero yo que tú, no se lo diría, tienes el principal problema de que eres muy inestable Gabe.. tal vez decidan sustituirte y aprovechar tus restos como material de investigación.. te aseguro que no serías el primero…Les diré que has estado fisgando en los expedientes que Morgan tiene en su despacho y si se enteran, no creo que les haga mucha gracia.. En esta organización los que trabajamos para ella, sabemos solo lo que nos compete… O sea, que yo que tú, no me iría de la lengua.

Fue levantando la mano poco a poco. Gabe se revolvió y se puso de pie.

-No eres rival para mí..

Evan sonrió.

-No lo sabes Gabe.. No sabes absolutamente nada de mí… pero yo sé todo sobre ti… El suero que te convirtió esta vez, lo cree yo.

Gabe lo miró fijamente. Su cara expresaba el odio que empezaba a sentir por él. Pero no podía negar que tenía razón. Su forma de terminar con el detective, había sido calificada como un exceso en toda regla…le habían advertido que fuera "sutil" y él no había hecho caso.

Pero la tentación que representaba Catherine ahora era todavía más fuerte y además, había recordado que tenía los viales con el suero que hizo Jt para Sam guardados en su casa.

La idea de convertir a Catherine y poder manejarla a su antojo era algo tan apetecible que ni todas las amenazas del mundo podrían evitar que lo intentara.

Llegaron a la comisaria, pasadas las 7 de la mañana. Cat llevaba toda la noche de un lado a otro y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ella. Después de poner en antecedentes a su jefe de lo que había pasado con el detective Morrison, decidió pedirle el resto del día libre, este se lo dio.

Le pidió a Tess las fotos que había cogido del apartamento del detective y se despidió de ella. Después de dormir un rato se entretendría investigando un poco a la familia Baker, pero ahora a casa.

Cuando llegaba a su coche se paró, alguien estaba apoyado en él. Mark. Se fue acercando poco a poco con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No os dije que yo os llamaría?

-Si….- se encogió de hombros-. Pero han pasado dos semanas y no tenemos tiempo de esperar a que lo asimiles..

Ella se apoyó en el coche a su lado.

-Tenéis que entender que ha sido demasiado duro…- miró al suelo mientras hablaba.-. pero ahora estoy mejor. Gracias a Rebecca..

-¿Rebecca?

-Si…tenía un diario guardado en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Me hizo ver que mientras esté viva y la gente que me importa lo esté… todo es posible y todo merece la pena. Lo único que acaba con la esperanza es la muerte.

Mark la miró, se notaba que lo había pasado fatal.

-¿Y dices que lo encontraste en uno de los cajones del escritorio? Nosotros nunca encontramos la llave.

-Estaba dentro de la almohada de la cama. Fui a dormir la otra noche y poniendo las sabanas la encontré; enseguida supe de donde era.

Mark sonrió.

-¿Pone algo de sus últimos días?

-La última referencia es de ….. Pone que iba a entrar a los túneles a encontrarse con alguien muy importante y que tenía intención de matarlo… ya no pone nada más..

Mark respiro hondo.

-Tendremos que abrir esa puerta..

Catherine lo miro intrigada.

-¿Nunca lo habéis hecho?…

-Sus hermanos lo hicieron cuando desapareció…pero luego pensaron que igual que ella podía salir…otros podían entrar y lo cerraron.

Catherine suspiro.

-¡Pobre Rebecca!… Tuvo que sufrir tanto..

-Catherine, sé que todo esto es duro… pero tenemos que seguir con nuestra responsabilidad y por lo que nos ha contado Jeremy la forma de actuación ha cambiado. Ahora están utilizando a pacientes que mueren repentinamente como material de experimentación.

-¿Por qué pacientes?

-Porque sus otros métodos están ya bajo vuestra vigilancia y cualquier otro secuestro llamaría demasiado la atención.-Mark la miró-. Cat, tú y Vincent sois muy importantes para nosotros y muy valiosos, no podéis apartaros eternamente. Ya os contamos las responsabilidades que conlleva ser de esta familia.

Catherine suspiro.

-Vale. .dejarme hoy libre… mañana hablaré con Bob.

Mark se incorporó, le dio un móvil y un papel con un número de teléfono escrito en él.

-Llámalo desde este móvil…..- se incorporó y su expresión se volvió muy seria-. Hay una cosa que deberías saber…La sangre de Vincent que había en el NY General ha desaparecido…con todo este lio.. no caímos en la cuenta que allí le sacaron sangre. Las muestras ya no están. Hace un par de días entraron por la noche y dejaron a un guardia de seguridad inconsciente. En el hospital no se dieron cuenta de que es lo que faltaba pero yo sí.. por supuesto no se lo dije..

Cat lo miro preocupada.

-¿Eso es malo verdad?

-Si… ahora saben cuál es el verdadero potencial de Vincent y también sus fallos.. No olvides que mi padre…tu padre…mando eliminar su facilidad de recuperación…

-Curarse con rapidez más bien…- se mordió el labio-. ¿Cómo pretende que algún día le quiera con todo lo que nos ha hecho?

Mark se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… pero te aseguro que él te quiere y está muy orgulloso de la hija que tiene.

Cat negó con la cabeza..

-Mark no me digas eso…no vas a conseguir que me ablande…

El se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió.

-Hay otra cosa que tienes que saber…Dana se va a hacer pasar por mujer con poder, divorciada que quiero parecer joven y hermosa, para poder entrar al hospital. Jeremy solo controla la parte de los laboratorios, tiene prohibido ir a la zona pública. Nos puede ser de mucha utilidad…

-¿De quién fue la idea? ¿De Bob?

Mark lo negó.

-No…Fue ella…Lleva dos semanas comiendo a lo bestia… ha engordado 5 kilos y lleva una semana durmiendo 4 horas. Esta espantosa..

-Pobre…como aguanta.

-Papa le da conversación.

Cat puso cara de no entender nada.

-Ya… pero Dana odiaba a Bob, ¿o no?

-Si…pero aunque no te lo creas tiene un don para las mujeres…sobre todo para aquellas que le odian..

Cat no pudo evitar sonreír con expresión derrotada.

-Vale.. .-suspiro-. Mañana estaré allí…

Mark asintió.

-Stuart te pasara a buscar.. te llamara al móvil que te acabo de dar. Necesitaremos a Jt y a Tess…hablare con ellos y acudirán a tu apartamento un poco antes de que venga Stuart… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Mark le tendió la mano.

-Hasta mañana entonces…- se acercó a ella y le susurró-. Hermanita….

Ella se la estrecho mirándolo fijamente con muy mala intención.

-Ok.. ya me voy…

Se despidió con un gesto y fue hacia la puerta de la comisaria.

Cat lo vio alejar se y su expresión cambio. Al oír la palabra "hermanita" se había acordado de Heather…tenía que hacer algo para que ella volviese a su lado, pero ¿el qué?

Vincent llegó a casa pasado el mediodía. Se había acercado a un restaurante de comida preparada y había comprado un poco, de todo aquello que les gustaba a los dos, junto con un buen Rioja, Viña Ardanza 2001, caro, pero según el encargado, excepcional.

Cat se lo merecía. Su aparición en el hospital la otra noche había sido, buffffff…, no tenía palabras para describirlo, pero se daba cuenta de que cada día la quería más.

Su mujer había pasado posiblemente unos de los peores días de su vida y poco a poco iba saliendo del pozo donde se había hundido. Era una mujer fuerte y luchadora…pero no podía hacerlo todo ella sin contar con los demás…por mucho que quisiera.

Y en cuanto a lo de no poder tener hijos… bueno…¿quién sabe?.. Dos años antes jamás hubiera pensaba que pudiera llegar a casarse con ella, ni con nadie, y ahí estaba ahora, a punto de servirle a su mujer una comida digna de una reina.

Cat le había llamado justo cuando salía del despacho de Markus después de que le tomara muestras de su sangre, para decirle que se cogía el día libre y le esperaba para comer, y que si no le importará trajera la comida, ella se iba a la cama.

Cuando entró, dejo las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina y fue sacando paquetes mientras la llamaba. Nadie respondió.

Echó un ojo por el salón y en la mesa del café vio una nota.

"Tejado".

Sonrió al verla. Se acercó a la encimera, cogió la botella de vino y dos copas, y se pudo en camino para ver a su chica.

Nada más entrar por la puerta la vio apoyada en el muro mirando la ciudad. Ella se volvió al oír la puerta abrirse.

Sonrió y fue hacia él corriendo. Lo abrazo colgándose de su cuello. Se besaron largamente.

Cat vio que no la abrazaba y miro sus manos.

-Vino…perfecto….-cogió la botella de la mano de Vincent y la dejo encima de la pequeña mesita de forja que tenían allí.

El llego con las dos copas, abrió la botella y sirvió el vino. Le dio una copa a ella.

-Por ti. Por hacerme feliz todos los días…y todas las noches..

Ella sonrió encantada.

-Por ti. Por tu paciencia…conmigo y con mi recién descubierta familia.

Vincent la abrazo agarrándola el hombro y la llevo hasta el muro. Los dos se apoyaron allí viendo la ciudad.

-Catherine…te quiero… no tiene nada que ver con la paciencia. Eso sí, tu familia es…difícil de aguantar…pero desde luego aburrirme no me voy a aburrir…

Cat se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba.

-Estás cansado….- le acaricio la cara y el pelo.

El asintió.

-Si… pero ahora tengo un par de días libres.. ah! Pero ahora que recuerdo mañana tengo que ir a ver a Doc por la mañana, quiere sacarme más sangre. Algo se trae entre manos…espero que me lo cuente todo cuanto antes.

-Seguro que no es nada grave…

-No…pero después de lo que dijo tu padre de que la sangre de los bersekers tenía propiedades que se podían utilizar como vacunas o curas para enfermedades hasta ahora incurables, me da algo de miedo lo que pueda encontrar en mi sangre…

Catherine dio un trago al vino y lo saboreó.

-No te preocupes y disfruta de esto…es maravilloso.

Su marido la imitó y los dos se dejaron llevar por el placer de un buen caldo.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- fue Cat la que rompió el encanto del momento-. Te dije que estábamos investigando la muerte de la Sr. Baker…

Vincent asintió.

-Bueno… el caso es que, esta noche han matado al detective que llevó el caso y con el que Tess había quedado en verse mañana…

-¿En serio?.- el asombro de reflejaba en su rostro.

-Si… y creemos que ha sido una bestia….- se pasó la lengua por los labios y lo miró con algo de miedo ante lo que iba a pedirle. El se anticipó.

-¿Quieres que vaya a echar un ojo?

Cat asintió.

-Podíamos ir esta noche un momento…seguro que te llevara poco rato saber contra quién nos enfrentamos…

Vincent cogió aire con resignación.

-Claro que iremos… es lo que tiene ser el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde…Jt acertó totalmente con ello…-se apartó del muro y fue hacia la mesita. Dejo la copa allí y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Catherine se acercó, dejó también la copa en la mesa, se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y lo abrazo por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El besó su pelo y lo acarició.

-Es lo que tenemos que hacer… ahí que cazar a esa gentuza…y lo haremos…

Cat levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Intentaremos que seas Mr. Hyde el menor tiempo posible….- le dijo.

Vincent sonrió mientras acariciaba la barbilla de ella.

-No nos engañemos Cat, tu padre me quiere cerca porque puedo serle útil…como bestia..

-Si…pero lo dicho… prometo que no será siempre…solo cuando consideremos que no hay otra opción.

El asintió.

-De acuerdo… así lo haremos.-la beso dulcemente en los labios.

-Creo que me voy a sentar en una silla…este suelo me está deshaciendo las rodillas.

Vincent río abiertamente mientras veía la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su mujer.

Cat se levantó, acercó la otra silla y cogiendo la copa se bebió lo que quedaba de un trago.

-Bueno.. Disfrutemos de este día..¿la comida?

-En casa….- él cogió la botella y relleno las copas.

-Ok…

De repente, Vincent sonrió abiertamente.

-Por cierto, no te he contado lo que me paso ayer por la mañana…

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella curiosa.

Vincent empezó a reírse hasta que desencadeno en un ataque en toda regla.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar ella interesada.

El hizo ademán para que esperara. Cuando el ataque termino empezó a hablar.

-Ayer cuando salí de trabajar, no me apetecía ir a casa , en parte porque sabía que no estabas y… bueno, no tenía ganas de estar solo… así que decidí ir a ver a Jt al club y llevar el desayuno….-una sonrisa imposible de controlar iluminó su cara-. Y adivina lo que me encontré…

Cat se encogió de hombros sonriendo por contagio.

-Jt y Tess desnudos en el sofá haciendo….

-¡Calla!¡ Calla!¡ Por Dios!¿¡ En serio!.?

Vincent asintió riendo sin parar.

-Casi me arranco los ojos…estaban…

-¡No!…¡no! No quiero que entres en detalles… y Tess no me ha dicho nada de nada…- se llevó las manos a la boca y puso cara de desagrado extremo pero no paraba de reírse-.¿ Qué hiciste?

Vincent continúo.

-Cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta…Tess estuvo muy digna, pero Jt no sabía dónde esconderse….

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas incontroladas. Hacía mucho que Vincent no oía la contagiosa risa de Catherine y, ese momento, se dio cuenta, de que era música para sus oídos.

***Frase de Sonia Sánchez…un beso Sonia y gracias….

Continuará….

37


End file.
